Girl Who Lived
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: We all know about Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. But what if it had been Harriet Potter the Girl Who Lived? Follow Harriet during her discovery of the magical world, and her own fight against those who took away her parents. With familiar faces, and a few new ones thrown into the mix, let us follow her story. Please Read & Review.
1. The Girl Who Lived

**MoonWitch, and here I go again, trying to write a gender bend based fanfic, same one...But this time my sister went over it and edited it...Apparently, I'm a skeleton writer...Makes face...Shout out to my dear sister biddi, who is co-authoring, that genius of a girl...Anyway, on with the new story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope. Stop putting my hopes up, I wish I did, but I don't.<strong>

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

The idea that Harriet Lily Potter, the only child of Lily and James Potter, could not and was not a normal girl was the only truly coherent thought in Albus Dumbledore's mind. The man's very appearance on the seemingly normal street in itself was a mystery, as well as the thoughts of the infant he had in mind. From his long silvery beard and hair, more than long enough to tuck neatly into his strange leather-like belt, to his sparkling blue eyes behind their half-moon spectacles to the long and crooked nose on his face to the very robes and cloak he wore seemed to be the very signs that something strange was about to happen in Privet Drive.

And it had to do with the girl.

He simply stood, paused at number 4 Privet Drive, looking at the shiny brass digit on the house and gazing serenely at the future home of the little Potter heiress. Deep down in his heart, he knew that this would not be a good place for the child, despite what his mind told him would be for the best. He knew perfectly well, even after listening to the stern Professor McGonagall's protests that the Dursley family would not take a shine to having the girl in their household or her criticism about the spoiled family itself. But, even if she didn't know, Professor Dumbledore had no other choice. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, little Harriet's aunt, was her only living relative and by default, the only one who could activate a proper blood ward for the girl. In short, Petunia, a mere Muggle, was the only person in the world who could properly protect the child from Tom's followers.

After giving a glance at his pocket watch, a curious little contraption that had twelve hands circling around it and tiny planets instead of numbers on it. It would have confounded any other Muggle who would have looked at it but it must have made some sense to him, as he comments quietly: "Hagrid's late," to the irate professor before him before shoving the golden device back into one of the pockets of his robe.

Professor McGonagall gives him a stern look, one that had she had given to anyone else would have been one of sheer disapproval. "You think it... wise... to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asks, twisting her emerald robes irritably, no doubt a side-effect of having to sit on a brick wall all day, observing the Dursleys.

"I would trust him with my life." responded Dumbledore calmly, his light eyes piercing into the woman before him gently, as if he was peering into her very soul. McGonagall shifted a little in discomfort as she received the x-ray-like stare. She loathed being stared at that way, especially by Dumbledore. ... If she had to be perfectly honest, she would say exclusively by him.

"I admit his heart is in the right place...But he does tends to be careless..." The Professor admits softly, trying to keep at least a bit of defense in her voice as she spoke to the older Headmaster.

Although she knew it was wrong to have a prejudice against the gentle but wild looking gamekeeper, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Dumbledore should have picked an older and wiser person to bring the child, perhaps even herself.

They both stood in silence, McGonagall pondering what Dumbledore had confirmed only a few minutes earlier, feeling the prickle of tears in her eyes at the loss of the Potters. Even with her shock at the deaths of the Potters, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of wonder and confusion. A small one year old girl had defeated the greatest dark lord of the century? If anyone else had told her, she wouldn't have even begun to understand their madness. But it had been Dumbledore, who in truth was more than a little mad, to tell her. In anyone else, she would have believed it to be a sick joke. But he wasn't one to lie in a situation this serious, especially since it concerned three people he deeply cared about: the Potters. Two of the most brilliant and talented, and simply all-around good people she had the pleasure to know and to teach. They were gone now and their little girl had been able to do one thing to avenge them: destroy their murderer and avenge the murder of dozen, if not hundreds of people. This bitter-sweet knowledge was almost worth their death.

Almost.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up in unison with Dumbledore to see a giant of a huge black motorcycle clatter to the ground, skidding to a stop right before them. However, if the motorcycle was big, it had virtually nothing on the man that was riding it. Towering over even the abnormally tall Professor Dumbledore, he seemed to be several times as wide as the skinny professor. His hair was a mass of wild, long tangles of bushy black hair that also covered his face in an equally as messy beard. His black eyes looked almost too small for his face but they alone showed his true nature, expressing the kindness and warmth that the giant man had to offer. In his large and muscular arms he held a tiny bundle that slightly smaller than a loaf of beard but he held it with a very strange gentleness, one that if judging by his almost feral appearance, would have seemed unnatural. He stepped off the bike carefully, holding the bundle in his arms gently. He glances up at the professors with a bright smile, nodding respectfully.

"Good evenin', Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I've brough' Harri'," he greeted in a rough but powerfully deep voice, his gentle expression completely at odds with it. He motions to the bundle in his arms.

"Ah! Hagrid, welcome, wherever did you get that machine?" questioned Professor Dumbledore, looking at the behemoth of a bike with what seemed like admiration and more than a bit of amusement.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me, sir," responded the giant, smiling brightly underneath his tangled beard. He pats the handlebars of said bike with his free hand fondly though he kept a good grip on the blankets tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Of course. Only Black would enchant that metal death trap to fly!" huffed McGonagall scornfully, eyeing the machine with barely disguised disapproval. Her nose wrinkles in distaste as she gives the machine a sniff, shaking her head in disgust.

"Please, Professor it broug' me here didn' it?" commented Hagrid truthfully, giving the bike one last pat and steps forward a single step.

She sniffed once more in dislike, then turned her bespectacled eyes toward the bundle of blankets in Hagrid's hands.

"Is that her?" her voice was much softer and gentle as she looked at the bundle as what looked like tears suddenly pooled in her green eyes. She coughs before composing herself, now peering at the bundle with a much calmer curiosity.

"Quiet little thing, isn't she? Fell asleep as we' re flying over Bristol." commented Hagrid, holding the bundle gently in his oversized arms, as if he was worried about dropping the blankets into the streets.

All of the adults peaked at the small bundle that was Harriet Lily Potter. She was a tiny little thing, small and delicate like her mother. But, not surprisingly, she had some of her father, which was was obvious as they looked at the wild looking tuft of black poking out of the very top of the blanket And they knew if she opened her eyes; they would enchant anyone, with just a glance of them. Just as Lily and James had easily charmed those that they came into contact with. However, there was also one feature of the little girl that she had not earned from her parents: a small cut over her left eyebrow, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where?" asked Professor McGonagall curiously. Her fingers reach for the little girl's head, as if to touch it, but instead they hover over her bundle, not quite daring to.

"Yes. She will have that scar forever." responded Dumbledore calmly, giving the little girl a serene smile. From his sad expression, there was a strange reluctance to look at the little girl, almost as if it pained him to see her.

"You can't...?" McGonagall questions softly, flickering fingers over the infant in emphasis, as if magically removing the scar from the child's forehead.

"No. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can be ever so useful; after all, I have one above my right knee that is in the shape of the London underground." He said with slight humour, smiling a bit at this.

Both Hagrid and McGonagall looked down at his legs, as if to try to see the mentioned scar beneath his robe, then shook their heads. Hagrid bent down and gave Harriet a kiss on the forehead, then handed her into Dumbledore's waiting arms and gave out a sound like a wounded dog, his face wrinkled in pain.

"SHH! You'll wake the Muggles!" said McGonagall in alarm, giving the giant a strict look. She motions up the street as if to prove it.

"I'm 'orry...It just litt' Harri off to live with Muggles." said Hagrid in a slightly quieter voice, his gruff voice made even gruffer with suppressed tears.

McGonagall awkwardly patted his elbow, the highest part of him she could even reach. Dumbledore walked up to the front porch of the house, holding the little baby in his arm carefully. With the other two watching him in silence, he gently laid down the bundle to the porch, tucking a thick letter inside her blankets. The three adults stared at their saviour, the saviour of the magical world: a mere slip of a baby girl, who looked as if too deep of a breath could break her. A single tear slipped out of McGonagall's eyes, Hagrid's enormous form quivered as if he was about to run over to the bundle and run off with it, and Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to have lost their famous twinkle.

"Well, best be off." whispered Dumbledore to the others, his eyes not leaving the bundle on the porch. He, too, looked as if he was restraining himself from picking up the sleeping infant and running off with it.

"I better return the bike..." mumbled Hagrid mournfully, nodding towards said machine and straddling it, flying into the air with a loud growl of the engine. He did not look back, though he continued to tremble.

"Must be going as well... Lots to do now." whispered McGonagall softly. She looked towards Dumbledore for a moment and reached out to him before changing her mind, instead disappearing with a wave of her emerald robe.

Dumbledore lingered still. Both his mind and heart argued about what to do. One, almost paternal part of him suggested that he pick up the girl and raise her himself, out of sheer respect for his former students and friends. The other part, soft and solemn, desperately wished to reverse this night. It wished for James and Lily to suddenly appear to take back their child, leaving him to never make such a choice again. He knew that neither was possible. With a heavy heart and an equally as tired mind, he flicked the putter outer briskly, returning the lights he had put out. He gives one last look at the porch with the baby sleeping peacefully in it, feeling a twinge of paternal longing, the first part of him telling him to take her and raise her. He remembers James and Lily, knowing exactly what they would do in this situation. Instead of listening to this part, however, he disappeared with a flash of his robes. But not without a whispered,

"Good luck Harriet."

Little Harriet Lily Potter did not stir. Her small hand simply reached out to clutch the letter in her tiny fingers. She slept on peacefully, not knowing she was special. Not knowing what she had lost just a few hours before. She slept on without knowing that her life would take a turn for the worst when her aunt Petunia opened the door and screamed bloody murder when she went to grab the milk bottles that morning. She didn't know that she would be poked and prodded by her wailing cousin for the next several weeks. No, the little girl knew nothing of her future nor of the present, where all across the country wizards and witches were lifting their goblets and saying in hushed, solemn voices:

"To Harriet Potter; The Girl Who Lived!"


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**AN: Well...Hope you people like it. Any way me and my sister are co-authoring this story... Some gender changes...You'll see who later.**

**Note from ForbiddenKHFan216 (Moonwitch's sister): Sorry folks, the delay was my fault. As a result, there is quite a bit of detail in this chapter and I do hope that you enjoy it. The ending was mostly my construction but Moonwitch wrote most of the rest. Disclaimer: Neither of us own this story. Don't gives hope by saying so. **

Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

The morning sunlight was just peeking over the horizon, slipping past the limp curtains on the window, through the glass of the front window, and into the living room of number four, Privet drive. In nearly a decade, almost nothing had changed. Sure a few knickknacks had been changed: the curtains were now a dull green, versus the 'lovely' puce colour that had been there before and several pillows had been replaced on the couch after years of long service. However, the only real indicator that time had passed at all were the photographs on the mantle piece.

Ten years ago, they had showed what looked like a giant pink beach ball wearing different coloured bonnets in various different settings. Now they all featured the same, large and rather pig-like blonde girl: sneering at the camera with her friends, riding a carousel at the fair, braiding a man's rather large dark mustache with a gleeful look in her piggy eyes (and a faint look of reluctance in the man's), and shopping with her mother. Although there was no such sign in the living room, another girl did in fact live in the house. At the moment Harriet Lily Potter was asleep, but thanks to her aunt, she wouldn't be for too much longer.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screeched Petunia Dursley to her niece, rapping her rather bony knuckles against the wooden door of the cupboard under the stairs.

Harriet groaned rather loudly, pulling an abused and scruffy pillow over her head. She didn't want to wake up. Her dream had been rather nice for once; the main features of this particular dream were the roar of a large flying motorcycle and a deep, but comforting, booming voice. This was one of the reasons she longed for sleep throughout the day, simply because her dreams were always wicked.

"Get up, you lazy brat! Nothing can get ruined on Delilah's special day!" Her aunt's voice hissed irritably as she rapped on the door one last time.

Harriet groaned, wanting to hit herself. How could she forgotten about Delilah's birthday?

"What was that?" snapped her aunt, sounding dangerously annoyed. Not a good sign for the start of a day.

"Nothing, nothing..." Harriet responded quickly, still mentally cursing her cousin's birthday as she scrambled out of bed.

She escaped out of her 'room' (or cupboard), briefly glancing at her reflection in the mirror of the hallway. If you looked at her so-called relatives, she didn't look a thing like any of them. She was not the size of a baby whale like Uncle Vernon, bony and horse looking like Aunt Petunia, and she was not at all blonde like Delilah. Thank God for small favours, she supposed. No, Harriet was a scrawny little girl that seemed even smaller than anybody she knew, even some of the younger kids at her school. Her wild raven-colored hair was always in disarray, reaching just past her slim shoulders. Her eyes were a very pretty almond shape, were colored a dazzling emerald, set in a slightly narrow and pale face. They were always covered behind a pair of large circular glasses. Another of her features, one that was normally hidden from view, was a strange lighting bolt-shaped scar, just above her left eyebrow, that she was told she had received in the car crash that had killed her parents.

So no, she didn't look very much like her relatives, a fact that she appreciated greatly. She reached the end of the hall and entered the dining room.

"Brush your hair, girl!" snapped her uncle Vernon as if that was the normal morning greeting to give a ten year old girl.

Harriet didn't react to the shout, and she just ignored the two large body masses by the table and passed them by. She even managed to ignore the piles upon piles of gifts littered here and there. She just walked into the kitchen where her aunt stood waiting.

"Care for the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn!" snapped Petunia, her pale fish-like eyes narrowed at her niece suspiciously.

It was if the woman was under the impression that Harriet would actually do it on purpose, if only to ruin Delilah's birthday. Harriet only nodded, and didn't even bother to protest. She knew that it would give her trouble, and she had enough of that already.

She cared for the bacon... and the eggs, the coffee, the pancakes, and she even managed to squeeze some fresh orange juice for her family. She laid the breakfast feast on the already full table, leaving things in what little space there was between the dozens of presents, and even on top of the gaudy-wrapped packages. She sat down and spared a glance at her cousin. Delilah's demeanor was of much concentration, and her chubby face was pulled down in an ugly frown as she glared down at the table full of presents. Her lips move soundlessly as her piggy eyes flicker around the table several times then doubled back around, like she was silently trying to count them but kept losing her place.

"How many are there?" she asked finally in a high voice.

Harriet couldn't help but flinch; Delilah's squeaky bellow of a voice was etched in anger, as if she could barely contain her emotions. Even her body was beginning to tremble, a nasty sign for Harriet and for her aunt and uncle.

"Thirty-seven, counted them myself." replied her uncle in a slightly proud, as if counting presents were such an incredible feat.

Of course, counting his little flower's presents probably _**was **_a very incredible feat for him. There were so many, after all.

Delilah's already pink face turned a dark shade of red, and her already frowning mouth pulled into a deeper scowl. Harriet immediately sensed danger from these signs, so she started wolfing down her toast as fast as she could, just in case her cousin decided to flip over the table in a fit of anger... again.

"Thirty-seven? But last year, last year I had thirty-eight!" screeched the girl, slamming her meaty fist on the table once, rattling the dishes and knocking over an empty glass, very nearly sending it clattering and most likely shattering to the floor.

Harriet's aunt sensed the danger, too. She smiled a bit too widely for her horsy face, and said in a sweetly soft voice.

"And we'll get you two more presents at the zoo. Two more, how's that my little flower?" She said, continuing to smile in that bizarrely kind smile.

Delilah's scowl turned into an expression of the utmost concentration, and her eyes took a pained look as she struggled to mentally add the two numbers together.

"Then I'll have thirty-...thirty..." She said in a slightly calmer tone, looking very confused.

"Thirty-nine, flower dear." Aunt Petunia informed her soothingly, smiling at her child sweetly, or as sweetly as she could managed to make herself.

Harriet knew better than to roll her eyes at this, but that didn't mean that the temptation wasn't there. Delilah just nodded, a smug look on her face as she looked at Harriet for just the briefest second. Then her attention turned back to her presents, which she started to tear into with a gleeful smile. Every so often, as she unwrapped something, she gave out an appropriate squeal or groan, depending on the gift she had received.

Uncle Vernon just gave a small chuckle.

"My little flower wants her money's worth, doesn't she? Smart just like her father!" he said in an amused tone and looked at his only child with the utmost love in his eyes.

He gave her a fond pat on the head and a proud smile. Harriet simply rolled her eyes, unable to contain the temptation any longer. She was grateful when Aunt Petunia left to answer the ringing telephone, as the gesture would most likely earned her several hours in her cupboard. Smart didn't exactly seem to be the right word to use for either her uncle's intelligence or her cousin's. It was exactly the wrong word, in Harriet's humble opinion. She ignored the presents Delilah was opening and instead focused on her meager breakfast. Her toast was long gone, and she dug in slowly to the one egg that her aunt had allowed her to eat as if she needed to make it last. She sipped her glass of water quietly, and ignored the longing she held for the enormous feast she had practically prepared by herself.

It wasn't for her; it never was, actually. She couldn't remember when the last time she had had a meal like this one made for her.

In fact, Harriet Potter never had a decent meal and hadn't for ten long years. Not since the car accident, she assumed. Her parents must have loved her; there was no way that they had been the roaring drunks as her aunt told her about when she asked. Harriet didn't know the true story but she knew that her parents couldn't have been that. Instead, she imagined a warm loving home, not the cold and cruel place that her aunt described with contempt. It just simply didn't sound right to Harriet, not with the way that Aunt Petunia treated her own daughter and husband. Surely her mother had done the same for her?

Her aunt Petunia came into the dining room, her face scrunched up in clear annoyance. She had the telephone in her hand, and she was looking at Harriet as if she had somehow caused some major disaster.

"Bad news Vernon, Ms. Figgs broke her leg and she can't take the girl." she jerked her thumb at Harriet, frowning angrily.

While her cousin let out a sound of utter horror, Harriet's heart began beat faster. Every year on Delilah's birthday, the Dursleys went out, either with one friend of Delilah's or not. Every year they went to fantastic places like amusement parks, movie theaters, and fairs. Places Harriet had longed to go to.

But they never brought Harriet, oh no. Year after year, she went to the horrible Ms. Figgs' house, where it always smelled like boiled cabbages and her millions of cats roamed freely. Yearly she was forced to look at pictures of every single cat that Ms Figg had ever owned (Mister Tibbles was the one she had a particular hatred for).

While lately Ms. Figgs had seemed kinder to Harriet, she still didn't want to go. She _**hated **_it there! If she was lucky, she could stay in the house and actually eat decently for once and maybe even have a go at Delilah's computer, something she had been longing to do since Delilah got it several months ago.

Although she felt faintly sorry for Ms. Figgs' leg, she couldn't help but feel really happy at the prospect of staying at home, and have a few blissful Dursley free hours. It was almost like the perfect birthday gift. So she crossed her fingers hopefully beneath the table, staring at her family blankly, hiding her true emotions.

"So now what?" asked her Aunt sharply, folding her arms angrily across her thin body.

She gave Vernon an angrily glare as if suggesting that this may be his fault and demanding that he do something about it.

"We could phone Marge." responded Uncle Vernon halfheartedly, wilting slightly underneath his wife's scalding look.

He looked over at the shock-still Delilah and the quivering Harriet before coughing slightly into his meaty hand, frowning.

"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the girl!" Aunt Petunia snapped immediately, her frown deepening at the idea.

Harriet always wondered why her aunt and uncle spoke like this about her. It was as if she wasn't in the room or invisible or something. Or maybe they thought her below their full attention, as if they were speaking about a slug or some other disgusting but stupid creature. She never quite dared to ask why though; a quiet life in this house meant to never ask questions. No matter how curious Harriet got.

"What about your friend? Yvonne?" asked Vernon hopefully.

"On holiday in Majorca." snapped Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at her niece, as if she had caused all this.

Harriet simply slumps down in her chair for a bit, thinking for a moment before she spoke.

"You could just leave me here..." put in Harriet hopefully, ignoring her aunt's glare.

Both of her relatives turned slightly pale as they glanced at each other. Almost in unison, they shake their heads, dismissing the idea before turning back to their niece.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" snarled her aunt, as she actually thought if the ten year was capable of physically reducing a house to cinders or just plain leaving a mess.

"I won't blow up the house..." mumbled Harriet sadly, knowing she had already lost the battle.

When they started talking about her blowing up the house, she knew she was beat.

"I suppose we could take her to the zoo... And leave her in the car..."said her Aunt slowly, clearly ignoring her niece.

Uncle Vernon immediately frowned, shaking his head and vetoing the idea.

"The car is new, she isn't sitting there alone!" He snapped, shaking his head at the idea.

He glared at a spot over Petunia's head as if already imagining the wreckage of his precious new vehicle. He shuddered in disgust, his chubby fingers beginning to stroke his mustache in worry.

Delilah began to cry. She hadn't truly cried in a long time but the girl was a excellent actress, knowing that all she had to do to get what she wanted was to screw up her face and bawl. Real tears slipped down her fat cheeks as she sobbed to her mother.

"But-But mummy, she always ruins everything! She can't come, she can't! I don't want her to!" wailed the girl in a shockingly good shaky voice, sounding as if she was really sobbing her poor fat-clogged heart out.

Her mother looked horrified as she flung herself toward her daughter, and tried (but failed) to wrap her arms completely around Delilah's enormous width.

"Don't cry my little flowerkins, mummy won't let her ruin your special day!" cried Aunt Petunia, gently crooning soothing words to her privately, patting her mop of blond hair lovingly.

While her mother fussed over her for a few minutes, Delilah gave her cousin a nasty grin from under her mother's arms, obviously knowing that she was about to win and Harriet was going to be sent somewhere horrible and away from her. A moment later, however, the noise of an oddly shrill and annoying door bell rang, and Aunt Petunia's head snapped up in surprise.

"Oh lord, they're here!" said a frustrated Petunia, leaving her daughter to go and attend to the people at the door.

As her best friend Penelope Polkiss came in the door, Delilah stopped her false tears at once. Mrs. Polkiss and Aunt Petunia chatted in a friendly way as Harriet quietly cleaned up the table. Penelope just sneered at the girl, her rat-like face turning uglier as she glared with clear dislike toward the girl. While Harriet would never admit it, the rat-like girl scared her a little. After all, she was definitely smarter than Delilah and usually found Harriet when she took off to hide during a 'wonderful' game her cousin had invented: Harriet Hunting. The game was simple: give Harriet a head start and then beat her senseless when you found her. Nearly all of their schoolmates participated, and those who didn't would suffer the wrath of Delilah's gang. And nobody liked the wrath of Delilah's gang. Harriet was very lucky and depended on said luck often, as it seemed to get her out of trouble more often than not. Despite her small size and short legs, she was a quick runner. She was also fairly clever and could hide well. Harriet Hunting usually ended with no winner, a fact that Harriet loved.

Harriet still couldn't believe her luck. She was actually going to be sitting between Delilah and Penelope heading for the zoo, the only place (other than school, and Ms. Figgs' house) that she had been to other than the Dursleys' house. But before she could even set foot outside of the house, her Uncle Vernon set her aside. He put his great puce walrus-like face to her small and pale one, giving her a fierce glare that made her quiver in fear.

"Now... I'm warning you. Warning you right now! Any funny business, any at all... And you'll be inside of that cupboard till Christmas!" he snarled to Harriet as his piggy eyes narrowed threateningly, informing the girl that he would in fact be keeping his promise.

"I won't do anything... honest!" Harriet promised, tearing up in her sincerity.

She really didn't want anything to happen on this trip anymore than her relatives did, she wanted to have a nice day out since it was very unlikely that she would have another.

But her uncle didn't believe her even after all of her pleading.

Nobody ever did. The fact of the matter was that strange things tended to happen around Harriet. She could never explain them but she had the funniest feeling that they were caused by her. An example was from several years before when she had come back from the barber shop and looked like she had never stepped foot in there. Her hair had remained exactly the same, despite her usual trimming and how much the hairy fat barber had sheared off. Her Aunt Petunia had gotten so annoyed by Harriet's hair that she had grabbed a pair of rusty kitchen scissors, and cut it so short that she had been almost bald. She had only left Harriet's bangs to, in her words, 'to cover that horrible scar'.

Delilah had laughed herself silly that day while Harriet spent a sleepless night imagining what all the kids at school would say to her. She was already teased for her glasses, not to mention the big baggy hand-me-downs that her Aunt had so 'gracefully' given to her from Delilah's worn clothes. She always looked as if she was swimming, almost _**drowning**_, in her cousin's gigantic clothes. She didn't need to look like a boy, too! Her fears, however, were unnecessary because the next morning her hair had grown back, if a little longer. Her Aunt and Uncle had been furious and Harriet had been given one week in her cupboard, with no meals because of it.

They didn't care that she didn't even know how her hair had grown back so soon.

Thankfully Harriet wasn't always punished for her little 'incidents' as she liked to call them. Once, her Aunt Petunia had been trying to force a horrible old sweater of Delilah's onto her (a brown monstrosity with orange puff balls on it) but it seemed to shrink and shrink, until it was so small that it could have fit on a hand puppet, but definitely not on a person including the tiny Harriet. Her aunt believed that it must have shrunk in the wash.

Unfortunately, Harriet didn't always get a free pass on things. Once she had gotten in so much trouble when she was trying to run away from the children at her school during a lovely game of Harriet Hunting. She had attempted to jump behind some trash cans behind the school kitchens, but to everyone's (and especially her own) surprise she was on the roof of the school kitchens, sitting on the lip of the chimney. The headmistress had sent a very angry letter to her aunt and uncle, accusing Harriet of climbing school buildings (without mention of the bullying). That had earned her a month in the cupboard, no meals. Harriet had no idea how she had managed to jump so high but supposed the wind must have caught her mid-jump.

But today she wanted none of that. She was going to be good, she wanted to show her 'family' that she wasn't a freak... She could do that for one day! Couldn't she? Her uncle meanwhile, was driving and complaining, one of his favorite pastimes. He always seemed to complain about the same things: the incompetent people at his firm Grunnings, Harriet, the council, Harriet, the bank, Harriet, young people, and Harriet.

Today it seemed to be motorcycles.

"...roaring around like maniacs, the young hoodlums!" sneered her uncle as a teenage boy on a gigantic black motorcycle overtook them, serving gracefully into the next lane over and speeding up.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle with this great booming voice...It had been flying." mumbled Harriet dreamily, as if in a trance. She would immediately grow to regret her words.

Her uncle nearly crashed the car. Harriet mentally slapped herself, why had she said that? The thing her uncle said next was predicable. He turned around and shoved his great beet red face near Harriet's pale one, causing the ten year old girl to jump back in shock.

"MOTORCYCLES _**DON'T **_FLY!" He snarled viciously as her cousin and Penelope sniggered, sending nasty grins to Harriet.

"I know that... It was only a dream..." whispered Harriet softly, ashamed of sharing one of her dreams with her family.

It was really dumb of her, actually. She had no idea why she blurted that out but she should have known better. If asking questions was a forbidden act, then saying things acted the way they shouldn't was like she had boiled a puppy in front of them. It was like a monstrosity and a horror to them. That was why they never let her watch cartoons or really anything on television; they seemed to think she would get dangerous ideas.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the zoo and dozens of families were up and about. While her uncle bought tickets, her aunt bought ice-cream for both Delilah and Penelope. Because the smiling lady asked Harriet what she wanted before anyone could tell her otherwise, her aunt bought her a cheap lemon pop. Harriet actually enjoyed it; it was pretty good, despite its price. She walked a little ways apart from the Dursleys, enjoying the very rare walk outside of Privet Drive and feeling sympathetic toward the animals she saw in their habitats. Like them, she always felt like she was in a cage. While their cages were made out of reinforced metal, hers was the cage of being alone. Loneliness. Whenever someone tried to break the bars, the Dursleys always seemed to chase them away and made sure that they never came back. It always happened, whether it was her cousin chasing off a kid at school, or her aunt shooing away a friendly adult. So Harriet made sure to smile at every animal, and she had the strangest feeling that they were all smiling back at her.

They had a pleasant lunch a few hours later. Harriet ate her simple meal in silence and was close to tears when her cousin whined about her knicker-bottom glory, simply because her uncle allowed her to eat the first after he ordered another one. Harriet had the best morning in her life so far, it was almost as if she was a real member of the Dursley family. She actually felt a little uneasy, as if someone was going to come out and take it away from her.

She didn't know just how on target she was.

After lunch, their party of five went into the reptile house. It was fairly dark and pleasantly cool inside but the displays on the tanks and cages were all lit up with a more or less bright yellowish light. Harriet rolled her eyes at her cousin as the easily-excited girl squealed at every scaly thing in sight. She also smiled at all of the animals in the reptile house and even started to have a bit of fascination with some of them, particularly the snakes. They just seemed so interesting to Harriet, though she didn't know why. Meanwhile, Penelope, as she was definitely braver than her cousin, quickly found the biggest snake in the place and proceeded to gawk at it. Delilah quickly followed her friend, seemingly determined not to be bested by even her best friend. They both watched it with fascination for several minutes as it sat in its tank-like cage and remained still on a large fake rock. However, they got quickly bored, the damned thing simply wasn't moving!

"Make it move..." whined Delilah to her father, giving Uncle Vernon an irritated look.

She pointed at it, frowning angrily as it remained, unmoving, on its plastic rock. Her father made a shrewd expression, then he rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles. The snake still didn't move.

"Do it again, daddy!" She demanded, stamping her foot in irritation as she glared at the giant creature in distaste.

Despite the creature's size (It could have easily wrapped its giant body around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it), it actually seemed like it was dead or fake. In fact, it looked like the snake was fast asleep. Ignoring this, Uncle Vernon rapped his knuckles against the glass again but this time much harder. And yet the snake still stayed motionless. Delilah's face scrunched up in displeasure, and she crossed her arms.

"This is boring... Let's go!" she huffed, walking away with her father and friend, her annoyance shown clearly on her face.

Harriet however, moved forward, smiling at the snake. She smiled apologetically at the giant python and quietly read the small sign besides its tank. 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil.' Without realizing it, she began to speak quietly to the boa.

"Sorry about that... I don't really think that Delilah knows what it's like to be alone for real. It must be terrible, lying there day after day... just being annoyed for no reason. Being caged up like this and all-" Harriet stopped in the middle of her sentence and simply stared at the snake.

It looked back at her, seeming to nod in agreement to her words. "Can you... understand me?" She whispered hoarsely; the snake lifted its body, moving its head upwards until its eyes were level with Harriet's.

Then it winked.

Harriet quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to her before placing her hand on the glass. The boa constrictor hissed softly, but not in a frightening way. It was almost like... a cat's purr, this sound.

The constrictor then nodded towards Delilah and Uncle Vernon, who had long since moved away from its cage. It nods conspiratorially, giving Harriet a look that clearly said : "I get that all the time."

"Must be very annoying. I know what it's like, but at least I get to visit the rest of the house." Harriet said sympathetically, patting the sheet of glass soothingly.

The snake nodded in agreement, seeming to sigh sadly. It blinked slowly but nudged its nose at the glass, as if trying to get as close to Harriet as possible.

"You came from Brazil, didn't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family, Boa?" She asked next, continuing to stroke the glass.

The snake shook its head and jabbed its tail at the sign besides its tank. Harriet took another look at it and silently read that this particular snake had been bred in the zoo. She sighed sadly.

"So... you've never been to Brazil?" She began to ask when all of a sudden, what felt like a large weight slammed into her side, knocking her over.

"Look at what this snake's doing, Delilah! You won't believe it!" Penelope squealed eagerly, shoving her face right up next to the glass.

Delilah waddled over as quickly as she could, kicking her cousin out of her way. Harriet curled up into a ball, nursing her injured side. What happened next was so fast that she never really fully understood what really happened. One moment, Delilah and Penelope were leaning up against the glass, staring in awe at the huge snake's movements; the next, they were screaming and had actually fallen forward, slamming into a small pool of water that was in the tank.

Harriet sat up, staring at the glass on the huge tank... or rather, where it _**had**_ been. It was gone, it had actually vanished! The huge constrictor on the other hand, was not so surprised and had begun to uncoil itself rapidly. It slithered slowly out of its now open tank, stretching and landing gently on the floor. People all around the reptile house had begun to scream when they noticed that one of the snakes was out. Nearly everyone began running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past her, Harriet froze in shock as it nudged her hand gently.

She swore she could hear a low hissing voice whisper: "Graciassss, ssssweetheart. Brazil, here I come!"

She could only wave good bye to her new friend as it slithered out into the streets and vanished.

Penelope and Delilah stood up in unison and they press their hands against the reappeared glass. They stare at each other in horror and resumed their screams with a renewed vigor, pounding helplessly at the glass. Harriet got to her feet and she couldn't help but smile a little at how funny the expressions on the girls' faces were. She was of course, worried about her cousin but didn't see the harm of letting her and Penelope stay in the tank for a few minutes. After all, there wasn't anything in there anymore. It might even teach them a lesson about the mistreatment of animals.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't so accommodating.

After the zoo-keeper in charge of the reptile house had pried open the glass tank and rescued the panicked and sobbing girls, he gave Aunt Petunia a full apology, even offering her and Uncle Vernon some strong tea while they calmed the girls down. "But the glass... where on earth did the glass go?" He kept muttering to himself as he wrapped blankets around the girls, forcing tea on them and soothing them. All the while, Uncle Vernon was glaring angrily at Harriet, who had made herself as small and as unnoticeable as possible in a corner of the keeper's office.

After being loaded down with items from the gift shop, the Dursleys and Mrs. Polkiss dragged the two silent but now calm girls to the car. As they walked, Penelope and Delilah slowly became more and more talkative – a possible effect of the beautiful and expensive new sweaters and scarves they had received for no charge from the zoo – until they began to describe the "attack" with elaborate detail.

"I swear, it nearly bit off my leg, daddy, I was just so terrified!" Delilah said in a soft, horrified voice, moving as close to her mother as possible.

As far as Harriet could remember, though, all the snake had really done was bite playfully at people's heels as it slithered away; in fact, all it had done to the two girls was move over them to get out.

"Mummy, I was so scared... I think it nearly tried to crush me to death, you know, it coiled around me! I was just so terrified!" Penelope simpered, trembling theatrically.

The adults quickly coddled the two girls, soothing them and assuring them that the snake was going to get and that it would never harm them again. Harriet was about to let the incident go, after all no one was blaming her for the freak accident, when Penelope suddenly said in a dreamy voice: "But Harriet was talking to it, weren't you, Harri?"

The two adults in the front seats of the car (Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia) froze in horror, staring at the trembling ten year old in the backseat.

"Oh, don't be silly, Penny, she couldn't have been talking to it," Mrs. Polkiss scolded her, patting her daughter on the head.

"Too right. Harriet was _**not**_ talking to the snake, were you, Harriet." Uncle Vernon agreed in a snarling voice, giving his niece a nasty glare.

Harriet nodded, feeling numb. She was in trouble.

True to his word, Uncle Vernon had waited until Penelope and Mrs. Polkiss left the house with their armfuls of free zoo merchandise before grabbing Harriet by the scruff of her blouse and throwing her forcibly into her cupboard. He slammed the door shut and spoke softly to her.

"Stay... cupboard... no meals..." He was so angry that he could barely speak and he later waddled off to get a large brandy and some soup from Aunt Petunia.

Hours later, Harriet simply continued to lay there in her bed, curled up on her bruised side. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed silently into her pillow. Her stomach growled violently but she had no idea what time it was. She had no watch to check and wasn't sure if the Dursleys were asleep yet. She sniffled helplessly, wishing that she had never gone to the zoo. She was enough of a freak as it was, with her being an orphan and her baggy hand-me-downs and her big glasses. As Harriet curled up with an old battered teddy bear of Delilah's (she had rescued poor Mister Patches from the garbage bin and fixed him up) , she wished desperately that her parents were still alive.

As she fell asleep with Mister Patches in her arms, she began to dream of a strange and blinding green light and the coldest, high laughter that echoed, echoed...


	3. The Railview Stranger

**AN: Um... Yeah hoped you liked it, and all that jazz. Feel free to brit pick, I try but it still seems rather American, doesn't it?(As I am American) Sorry if I took forever in writing this, I've just had so much on my plate lately... And my sister has stopped editing this, so it all me now folks! We both had a mild disagreement on where the story was going, so I told her to kinda bugger off as this was my story. Wasn't to pleased, to say the least. The style of writing will change a bit, and there might be some grammatical errors, sorry about that.(And no, I'm not looking for a beta to all those who might offer, but thank you before hand) Here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Ermmm NO?**

**Chapter Three: The Railview Stranger**

The escape of the friendly Brazilian Boa cost Harriet the longest punishment ever. The summer holidays had already started by the time she was freed and Delilah had already trashed most of her birthday presents, save for the ones that hadn't interest her in the first place. Since it was the summer holidays, Delilah's gang felt the need to visit her house every day. Penelope, Denise, Mallory, and Godiva were all silly, gossiping, spoiled twits. Since Delilah was the most spoiled, silly and gossiping of the lot, she was the leader. It really didn't make sense to Harriet, but then again she spent most of her time away from the gang because they seemed to have the idea that Harriet Hunting was the perfect way to spend their summer. She didn't stick around to figure out their logic, preferring to wander around Little Whinging and keep to herself.

Harriet was a little disappointed that school was over, because there went the few hours that she was away from the Dursleys, but it at least gave her the chance to escape the house. Though she felt sad, the end of this summer holidays brought the beginning of something that Harriet had been waiting for the longest time. Being away from Delilah, not only when she escaped the house, but during school. Every year since they had first entered primary school, Harriet and her cousin had been in the same class. But not this time.

The start of September would bring the beginning of secondary school for the children of number four, which in turn meant that Delilah would be sent off to St. Grace's Academy, which Aunt Petunia had attended as a girl. But not Harriet. No, Harriet would be attending the local public school, Stonewall High. Which meant, that for once in her life Harriet wouldn't be with her cousin during school, and that for months on end she wouldn't have to see her cousin, because by some grace of heaven it was a boarding school. It also helped that all of Delilah's gang were going to be shipped off to boarding schools as well, because their families were able to afford anything for their 'darling' little girls.

Harriet couldn't help but let a small spark of hope to fill her. No matter how much her cousin tried to scare her about going to Stonewall.

"They stuff your head down the toilets in Stonewall, especially to ugly little girls... Want to practice?" said nastily Delilah one day, as Harriet passed the loo.

Harriet had only looked at her cousin, emerald eyes flashing with quiet mischief.

"The toilet never had anything as horrible as your head down in it. We don't want it to get sick!" she had said with a wicked grin.

She had left with a small giggle, because her cousin's face had been filled with confusion as she tried to figure out what she said.

Weeks later, on a sunny July day, Harriet was still waiting for Delilah to figure out her joke. No such luck on that. Harriet was left at Mrs. Figg's that day, because Aunt Petunia and Delilah were going to buy her St. Grace's uniform. Mrs. Figg was downright kind to Harriet, as it turned out, she broke her leg tripping over one of her numerous cats, and didn't seemed to like them at all anymore. So no more looking at pictures of the Mister Tibbles past. Harriet couldn't be happier, nor it seemed could Mrs. Figg. She kept going on and on about how much she had grown, and that she would be very happy by the start of school. Harriet had no idea what she meant by this, but she enjoyed the time to watch television. She had politely declined the chocolate cake Mrs. Figgs had offered her, since Harriet remembered seeing it in her kitchen before. When she had been five.

That evening when Delilah and Aunt Petunia came home, it was Delilah's time to prance around in her St. Grace's uniform. St. Grace's uniform consisted of a bright yellow dress, a white bolero, and a yellow and white beret. The uniform was very pretty, but the person wearing it seemed ugly to Harriet, because Delilah every second or so would send a glower over her, sneering nastily as if to say: I'm better than you. You could never have this. Her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were beside themselves.

Her Aunt burst into tears, her fingers trembling as she took picture after picture of Delilah, crying out that her sweet little flower looked so beautiful and grown up. Uncle Vernon did not cry, he only let out a gruff sniff, and grunted out that this was the proudest moment of his life. Harriet could only look on sadly, ignoring the small and familiar surge of jealously coursing through her as her Aunt and Uncle doted on her cousin, looking ever the picture of the perfect family. They didn't know how much she wished she could be a part of it. Harriet went to bed that night tears dropping onto her pillow, fingers digging through Mister Patches' soft fur, trying in vain to remember the family that she had had before the accident. Harriet couldn't remember their faces, or anything else, but curiously, she dreamed of a soft lulling voice, singing a song that she could never quiet place.

As Harriet woke up the next morning she tried to remember where she had heard the song that the voice had been singing, but felt her mind come up at a blank. Instead, deciding that she like the song so much, she hummed it to herself. She hummed as she dressed, and she hummed as she walked into the kitchen, only to find a horrible smell assault her nostrils as she entered. Her Aunt stood at the stove, her heeled foot tapping in an impatient beat. A large tub was being heated, and Aunt Petunia stirred it with great disdain, her nosed wrinkled in disgust. Harriet climbed up onto the crooked stool reserved for her in the kitchen, and peeked over her aunt's thin shoulder.

Inside the tub dozens of rags swam around in dirty gray water. Harriet's curiosity peeked, and she couldn't help but ask:

"What's that?"

Her Aunt looked over with a displeased expression, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Your uniform." she said simply.

Harriet looked at the tub again, and wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't know it had to be so wet." she responded to her aunt, voice quiet and displeased.

Her Aunt narrowed her eyes even further, the irises no longer visible, and she snapped out;

"Don't be stupid, I'm dying some of Delilah's old uniforms for you. It will look just like anyone else's after I'm done."

Harriet felt serious disbelief fill her, and she found herself imaging herself wearing large bits of wrinkled, gray cloth, almost like elephant skin. She just knew that her chances of friends went down a large notch. With a soft sigh, she jumped off her stool, and sat at her side of the table, the song being hummed under her breath again as she found herself bored.

Her Uncle and Delilah came into the kitchen, their noses wrinkled as they caught the smell of Harriet's uniforms. Aunt Petunia came in a little while later as well, arms laden with food, which she gave mostly to her daughter and husband, some for her, and the smallest bit to Harriet. They all dug into their food with much relish, save for Aunt Petunia and Harriet, who ate their food daintily and slowly. One because she refused to release the image of a 'proper' lady, and the other because she wanted to enjoy what little food they had given her.

While her Uncle sipped his coffee, he let out a grunt as he reached for something. Only to let out an annoyed huff as he saw that what he was looking for not there. He looked over to Harriet, and narrowed his small eyes.

"Where's my paper, girl?" he snarled at her.

Harriet jumped. Large emerald eyes flickering to her Uncle, and then quickly back to her plate with soft longing.

"I'll get it now, sir." she said politely, jumping down form her chair and starting down the hall.

"See that you do... And don't forget the mail!" he bellowed to Harriet's back, as she shut the kitchen door with a soft click.

Harriet walked down the hall, and felt the urge to hum again, which she did with much pleasure. That song was still stuck in her head, with no indication that it was ever going to get out of it. She opened the front door, and walked outside. There was surprisingly, a soft chill, and the perfectly cut lawns of Privet drive had a light sprinkling of dew over them. The morning sun hovered weakly in the clear blue sky, as if it was gathering the energy it would surely have toward the middle of the summer afternoon.

Harriet tipped toed through the lawn of number four, ignoring the slight dampness that gathered around the hem of her long skirt or the dampness that seeped through her trainers. She picked up the newspaper, and walked back toward the house, humming happily and gaining odd looks from the few people that were up and about Privet drive. They had never seen that Potter girl look so cheery; it struck them as extremely odd. She was always such a quiet, solemn child.

Harriet reached the front door again, and walked in. She picked up the letters that had fallen on the carpet, and flipped through them. There was something that looked like a bill, a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, and- _**a letter for Harriet**_. Harriet froze, heart hammering in her chest rapidly, as she looked down at the letter in her hand. She never got any letters. Nobody liked her enough to ever send her one, but there in plain emerald ink:

_Miss. Harriet L. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

It really couldn't be for anyone else. The envelope was made of thick and yellowish parchment, and it felt heavy in Harriet's small hands. A rough wax seal was inlaid in the envelope, a huge H surrounded with a badger, an eagle, a serpent, and a lion. No stamp. She ran her fingers over and over the lion, wondering what the letter could possibly say. She was about to open it when a strong bellow from the kitchen caught her attention;

"GIRL! Hurry up, what are you doing checking for letter bombs?"

Her Uncle chuckled at his own joke, and Harriet went into the kitchen, not taking her eyes off her letter. She handed the newspaper and mail to her Uncle, sitting down, eyes still glued to her letter. Uncle Vernon grunted, no doubt at the bill, and moved on to the post card.

"Marge is ill... Ate a funny whelk..." he said this without much emotion to Aunt Petunia, who just simply tutted in mock sympathy.

Harriet giggled quietly, opening the letter to take out two long pieces of parchment. The first she began to read, placing the other aside for later:

_Miss. Harriet L. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you-_

"DADDY! DADDY, HARRIET HAS A LETTER!" squealed out Delilah out of a sudden.

Harriet's eyes snapped up, surprise coursing through her as her uncle snatched the letter out of her hand. Then anger, how dare he!

"That's mine!" she said hotly, face growing warm as she tried to reach for her letter.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered her Uncle, easily keeping the letter out of her reach.

His small eyes flickered this way and that as her read the letter, and his face did a good imitation of a traffic light as he did. It went from his usual ugly red colour, to a sickly yellow, then it went green as he reached the bottom of the letter, and turned into a porridgey white colour as he glanced at the address on the envelope.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped out, lips turning an alarming gray as he shoved the letter to his wife.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips, taking the letter gingerly from her husband. Her fish coloured eyes did a quick scan of the letter, widening as she went. Her horseish face quickly paling as she looked up to her husband. She clutched her throat with her spindly hands, seemingly choking as she tried to get her words out.

"Vernon, oh my goodness, Vernon!" she finally choked out.

Both her Uncle and her Aunt stared at each other, not saying a word. An immense silence filled the kitchen as both the adults gazed at each other, horror covering every inch of their faces. Delilah would have none of this, she hated being ignored, so with an impatient huff, she shouted at both her parents:

"I WANT TO SEE THE LETTER!"

She smacked her father in the back of the head with her hand, and then her mother. Both her mother and father looked over to their daughter, then to Harriet, horror increasing on their faces. Uncle Vernon was the first to say anything out of the two adults. It was such a quiet whisper that both Delilah and Harriet almost missed it.

"Get out..."

Harriet couldn't stand it. After all these years they always bossed her around, forced her to do all the domestic work in the house, and eat at a minimum, she did it all without complaint, to_** please **_them. Yet they could never even give back half the kindness she showed toward them. This was the breaking point, she was always one to keep her temper in check, but she couldn't _**stand **_it anymore. They dared to keep something that was hers away from her, they dared to force her away. Not without a fight.

"No." it came out of Harriet in a soft whisper, but everyone, including her Uncle and Aunt who despite their distraction couldn't be help but be flabbergasted at the fact that she had said_** no**_.

"What?" asked her Aunt, dazed and filled with horror.

Harriet looked up, into the eyes of her Aunt, and didn't miss the flicker of recognition that passed her Aunt's fish coloured eyes.

"No. I won't leave. It's mine. It has my cupboard on it, it has my name. I want to read it, and you have no right to deny that to me." Harriet's voice was trembling with ten years' worth of emotion.

"No right..?" her Aunt repeated, eyes still dazed, replacing Harriet with another little girl, a little girl with dark red hair, and the very same face as Harriet.

A little girl that was glaring at her for doing this to her daughter, a little girl that Petunia knew would never forgive her. A little girl that Petunia had missed with something close to an ache, ever since the day she discovered that they would be apart, because of what she was. Because she couldn't be like her, no matter how much she had wished for it.

"No right, now give me my letter."

Her Uncle seemed to snap out of his daze, and he looked down at Harriet, with the deepest loathing and disdain.

"No right? No right you say? We have the bloody right, you stupid brat, we have the every right to deny you _**anything **_we bloody want to, so GET OUT! OUT!" he bellowed to the small ten year old, soon to be eleven year old.

Harriet didn't even flinch, all those years of being yelled at seemed to have paid off. She looked into her Uncle's small narrow eyes with the calmest of expressions.

"No." she repeated.

Delilah stood silent in shock, watching her small cousin go against her parents, something that she had never dared do before. How could she, one who looked like she could break with a single sound, how could she stand so firm now, when all the time before she would buckle so easily at the slightest thing? Maybe, said a small voice in Delilah's head, was because she only bent, but didn't break.

Uncle Vernon seemed to have snap, because he grabbed hold of Harriet by the back of her blouse, then he grabbed his own daughter, and with much effort he heaved both the girls into the hallway, and locked the kitchen door behind him with a loud click. Both the girls scrambled for the door, and had a brief but silent fight over the keyhole. Harriet, large glasses slightly lopsided laid herself onto her stomach to listen through the bottom of the door. She saw her uncle's large polished black shoes moving back and forth, and she heard his bellow of a voice:

"I don't want one in the house Petunia! The second we found the brat on the porch we swore we stamp out this rubbish of hers! WE SWORE IT! And I refuse to deal with that freakish rubbish now!"

Harriet saw her Aunt's small kitten heals shuffle, moving uneasily as she tried to calm her husband.

"Vernon, we could just write to them... Tell them we don't-" Aunt Petunia said nervously to her husband.

Uncle Vernon would have none of this, he interrupted his wife sharply, voice rising in anger:

"WE WILL NOT CONTACT THEM! They will see that after our response is not given, that we don't want it. Petunia, dear, do you want Delilah to have one of _**them **_near her? They will send for someone to talk to us if we respond!"

Aunt Petunia didn't respond. Harriet saw her drop to the ground, arms being wrapped around her scrawny legs, looking ever defeated.

"Lily would hate me..." whispered her Aunt, so softly that Harriet doubted that Uncle Vernon heard her, because he was still ranting.

"We have to keep that brat in the dark, she will never know what she is, NEVER!" bellowed her Uncle, still not noticing his wife's collapse on the floor.

Harriet could only go to her cupboard, eyes hard and piercing as she finished hearing the unmistakable sound of parchment being shredded, and her Uncle's crazed laughter.

Later, while Harriet hummed softly to herself, running her fingers through Mister Patches' fur she heard the sound of her cupboard door being opened. She sat up, filled with confusion as her Uncle's face came into her cupboard door, the rest of his enormous body blocking the door, clearly straining to get to the small space, then he gave up after a moment, seeing that it was quite impossible to fit his enormous body into the cupboard. Then he smiled at Harriet, something that looked quite forced, and painful on her Uncle's part.

"Hello, Harriet. Kinda crowded in here, wouldn't you say? Your Aunt and I have been thinking, this cupboard is really getting a little too small, even for you! Why don't you pack all your things up and move them to Delilah's second bedroom, hmm?" he said this all in a painfully nice voice, and Harriet could see a vein in his great puce face twitching as he stared down at her.

"You should have given me that letter instead." was all she said to her Uncle, as she turned around and started to gather her things.

It took one trip to the smallest of the four bedrooms of number four to carry all of Harriet's worldly belongings, because she had so little to carry that only one was needed. She spread out her things on the small and spindly bed that had belonged to Delilah at the age of five, and made sure all of her things were there. That done, she put them away, ignoring all the broken toys that were around her, all things that had been beautiful and wonderful, before her cousin Delilah had gotten her ugly hands on it. She ran her fingers through a shelf of books, and came up with dust a few seconds later as she lifted her fingers away; it looked like Delilah had at least left something alone.

Harriet looked away from the broken room around her, and settled herself on the bed. She would not keep her arms crossed. She had a plan. She decided right then and there that she would try to get that letter of hers. So she sent up the repaired alarm clock, and fell into a quite sleep, dreams once again full of that lulling voice, and sometimes the quickest flash of deep red.

The next morning, with the quietest stealth Harriet shut off her alarm clock, changed her clothes, and walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs. And with a quick and practiced, cat-like grace, she made it downstairs, skipping the step that always creaked. The weak pink sunlight of dawn was just barely making its way through the curtains as she made it to the front door. She smiled brightly, she could pull this off. She would be able to go to the corner of the street, meet the postman and get her letter. She could see what all the fuss was about! She opened the front door, humming under her breath, clearly thinking that the Dursleys couldn't possibly hear her now.

As Harriet stepped on to the front porch, she found out how very wrong she was. She yelped back in surprised at how the usually concrete porch had felt, squishy, and she just knew that the grunt that had escaped the porch was not normal. With a gasp of horror she couldn't help but gape at the fact that she had just stepped on her Uncle's face. He, all together, was not pleased. With bellowed out shouts at her back, Harriet quickly went to get tea for her agitated uncle, giggling slightly at the red mark that her trainer had left on her uncle's large face.

She came back, only to feel her heart sink at the sight of her Uncle ripping the new letter, and a vicious smirk on his face as the torn pieces of parchment fluttered to the floor. Harriet then had a feeling. A feeling that a lot of parchment was going to be wasted very soon.

Harriet, not surprisingly was very correct. The amount of parchment that was wasted over the next week was innumerable. Countless letters made their way to Privet drive, and each time they were found, in dozens of creative ways that only furthered fulled the anger of Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia seemed to be in a state if shock. Harriet saw that she refused to look at her, and that she seemed to whisper the name Lily over and over again. Harriet had no idea who this was, and had to wonder who was it that had her middle name as a first, who had she been named after?

It wasn't until Sunday that anything really changed at all in the routine of the letters being found, and being destroyed. Her Uncle Vernon was beside himself with glee. He kept giggling at odd moments, causing Aunt Petunia to come out of her state of shock and look at her husband strangely. Delilah was sulking, because none of her friends had been allowed over since the first letter, and the fact that she had lost her second bedroom, or her 'treasure' room, had her in a bad mood. It only further angered her that her parents didn't care about her, since they ignored her pleas for her room back.

She glared at Harriet as she passed out the afternoon tea, as always being _**perfect**_. Not dropping anything, and preparing the tea, just as her mummy had asked of it. Harriet could never do wrong, thought Delilah with a hot stab of jealously. She had wonderful marks, was _**skinny**_, pretty and even worse, kind. Delilah hated her cousin, and hated her even more for being all the things she couldn't be, or have. She felt a smirk come onto her face at the thought that at least she had friends, and parents. With a triumphant sneer she snatched a biscuit from the tray that her cousin was passing around. She did give a spare glance to her daddy when he giggled, and spoke to the room at large.

"No post on Sundays. No damn letters today-" he was interrupted as something came shooting out of the chimney, like a bullet, and smacked him in the face.

Delilah couldn't but think Uh-oh, as she watched her father's face turn an alarming shade of blue.

Chaos exploded in the parlour as hundreds of letters erupted from the chimney, the Dursleys screaming as the letters whizzed by, hitting the walls and ricocheting with a deadly speed. Harriet only laughed with delight, plucking a letter out of the air nimbly with her small hands. Then, she started to dance among the confetti like letters, spinning and twisting with victory, the letter firmly clenched in her fingers.

The euphoria of _**finally **_getting her letter faded as she caught her Uncle's face, and as he all but charged at her, catching her round her waist sharply, making her fingers slip around the letter. She let out a shriek of dismay as the letter dropped to the already covered floor, because her Uncle had lifted her over his shoulder, the movement breaking her already weak grasp. With a bellowed yell, her Uncle moved his family out of the still filling parlour, he then closed the door with a hard slam, making the wood of the door crack a little. He dropped his niece harshly on the floor, towering over her as he pulled out large bunches of his large, thick mustache. His voice was deadly clam as he spoke, contrasting greatly with the wild look, and the half missing mustache;

"That does it. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. NO ARGUMENTS."

His wife and child meekly did what he asked, scurrying up the stairs. Harriet glared up at her Uncle, emerald eyes blazing with fire as she stood up, and headed towards the parlour door. She only stopped as she caught her Uncle's deadly expression, and for the first time ever, Harriet feared for her physical being. The look on her Uncle's face could only be described as murderous, and she caught his clenched fist lifting slightly, jerking as if he was about to use it. She dashed up the stairs without a word, face pale as she quickly gathered her things in her tattered school bag, including all the close clothes she could cram in, and all of the things that were truly dear to her, because she couldn't bear leave them behind, for who knows how long. Mister Patches, a thick book full of pressed flowers and a small bracelet, a simple little thing of sliver, painted an emerald green with the most beautiful white lily soon went in. Harriet had found the bracelet in a small box, that had been covered with inches of dust, the once bright paper wrapping had faded, and the scribbled note had as well. Only three words, Happy Birthday- Petunia. She had taken it, after showing it to her Aunt, who had looked at it sadly and said to throw it away. Harriet tucked both the bracelet and Mister Patches safely into her school bag, wrapping her clothes around them to hide them from her Uncle.

Five minutes later she was in her Uncle's car, sitting beside Delilah, who sniffed and rubbed her left cheek, where her father had slapped her for trying to sneak out her enormous doll make-up kit, and television set. Aunt Petunia sat in front, fish eyes glazed, staring straight ahead, without seeing anything as her husband drove on. And on. It seemed that her Uncle drove for a thousand kilometers.

He even drove straight through all of the next day, ignoring the plentiful hotels, and restaurants that Delilah looked at longingly. She seemed to have nothing to do, while Harriet entertained herself through the soft, quiet humming of the song that was still stuck in her head. They only ever stopped when the car was out of gas. Though, the ride wasn't just a straight line, because every so often Uncle Vernon would swerve sharply out of the direction he was going in, and run in the opposite one for a few hours. He would mutter, each time:

"Shake 'em off. Shake 'em off."

Uncle Vernon finally seemed to lose his steam late that evening, and he pulled the now mud-splattered car into the parking lot of a dingy hotel. The mud had come courtesy of a 'small' detour of a mountain pass. That 'small' detour had been five hours long, and left everyone sore from the dips and pot-holes of the dirt road, which had turned to mud as the clouds let water pour from the heavens above. The hotel didn't seem to be the best, as the building was a small, droopy and the gaudy yellow paint was pealing everywhere, reveling the gloomy gray stone bellow it, and some of the letters didn't even seem to work in the sickly yellow neon sign, because it said:

**AILV W HOTEL**

Harriet was fairly sure that was not the name of the hotel. She glanced at her cousin's fat wrist, seeing that the time was 11:30 pm on the gaudily bright pink watch. With a jolt Harriet realized that she would be eleven in thirty minutes time. She marveled at this as she hummed, ignoring the tired and irritated looks her family sent her for being able to function at this time of night. None of them had ever been up past eight in most of their lives, yet Harriet was there humming softly, emerald eyes bright with no sign of tiredness at all. It wasn't really her fault that she was an insomniac. Her family should try sitting through one of her green light nightmares, see how long they would last against that cold laugh.

Her Uncle ordered two rooms, and Harriet soon found herself in a dark, small, and dingy room. Delilah collapsed on one of the rickety twin beds at once, and Harriet tried to follow suit, but the damp, musky sheets made that hard, along with Delilah's impossibly loud snoring. With a small glare toward her cousin, Harriet decided to sleep in the front lobby. As she quietly shut the room door behind her, she started to hum again, softly and sweetly to herself, still not knowing what the name of the song was. When she sat down on one of the hard stools of the hotel lobby, she found herself wondering... She barely noticed someone walking in the front door.

Remus John Lupin, wizard extraordinaire, werewolf, and ever infamous Marauder was tired. Or really past tired, and was terribly exhausted. He was about to fall over and collapse from the amount of exhaustion that he felt. The full moon had been weeks ago, but it still dragged at his energy. He looked up at the small dingy hotel that was really the only thing available in the outskirts of London on such short notice, not to mention, the only one he could really afford. The sign wasn't even working properly, he knew for a fact, because of a prior stay that this miserable little hotel was named Railview, not Ailv W. He hated the fact that he had visited this terrible hotel before, and he remembered the musky, damp sheets, along with the over-zealously flirtatious woman at the front desk, not to mention the awful breakfast that the hotel had given free of charge the next morning. With a long sigh, he walked into the lobby, slipping his wand into the scruffy pocket he had sewn himself into the sleeve of his long overcoat. He calmly walked up to the front desk, ordered a room, and ignored the flirty woman that was all but throwing herself at him. Again.

He turned around to head to his room, intent on sleeping for hours on end, only to stop as he heard something hit his sensitive ears. It was a soft, distinctive song that he could never forget, because why would he forget the song that had been the favorite to someone that was very dear to him? His head swiveled in the direction of the sweet humming voice that was right there in the lobby with him. He could only feel surprise as he caught sight of the hummer of the song.

It was a little girl siting on a small stool, swinging her pale legs back and forth, making the stretched fabric of her dark skirt swing with them. A little girl, he reflected that looked no more than seven or eight years old. She was a tiny little thing he thought, and the blue dress she wore was ridiculously big on her small frame. Her back was facing him, and he saw that her wild mop of raven hair reminded him of James Potter, and he felt a pleasant wave of nostalgia as he thought of all the times he had ruffled his best friend's, really his brother in everything but blood, hair. He also remembered that he had ruffled it himself, trying to get Lily, his future wife, to notice him. Never worked, he thought with a soft chuckle.

He started to head to his room again, trying to squash down the curiosity that he had filled him, because he never really saw children humming Beatles songs. He only stopped as he heard the girl's quiet and sweet voice sing a few of the songs lines:

"_I look at you.. All see the love, there that's sleeping... While...My guitar gently weeps..._"

The girl paused at times, seeming not to know all the words. Remus found himself filled with even more curiosity at the fact that she was now singing the song. Her voice, he reflected wasn't awe-inspiring, but it was quite pretty. Just like, he though with a fond smile, Lily's voice had been. Sweet, lulling, but not at all perfect. Not being able to stand more of it, and ignoring the chime of the clock striking midnight somewhere in the room, he went around the girl to ask her where she had heard the song, and what she was doing here all alone in this place. He had the shock of his life as he saw her pale face.

His mind screamed Lily. It screamed in delight and surprise at the sight of the girl that he had been to school with. It quickly faded as he noticed the sharp differences that this little girl had with his dear friend, a sister to him really. For one, she had the wild mop of raven hair instead of the deep red locks, she also had large round glasses on the tip of her small nose, and he noticed with distaste that the girl's face was slightly too skinny to compared to what Lily's face had been. But, that really was where the differences ended, the girl was the spitting image of Lily Potter, nee Evans. He felt himself flinch ever so slightly as the girl looked up at him, stopping her song, flushing a soft pink at being listened too, and gazing at him with her large, almost too large for her face, emerald eyes, that seemed to flicker with her emotions.

"Hello, sir." she said it shyly, with a deep blush, head dipping down.

He responded slowly, shock still in him as he compared the girl's eyes with Lily's. They were far larger than he ever remembered Lily's to be. But they were the same shape, and colour as hers.

"Hello, there."

The girl small hands reached up to tug a lock of her messy hair, rolling it around in her fingers. She didn't say another word, eyes focused on his. It seemed as if she thought he had more to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you poppet, but why are you singing that song?" he said this as gently as he could, in hopes that he would not frighten the girl. She seemed to be the jumpy type.

To his horror, she seemed to read him completely wrong, she blushed, if that was even possible, darker, and spluttered out:

"I'm sorry! I'll stop! I promise! I'll stop singing!" she said this all in one breath, eyes wide.

He lifted his hands in surrender, his own golden eyes wide.

"Whoa there. I didn't mean for you to stop poppet, I meant to ask you _**why **_you were singing a Beetles' song, you-" he spoke this calmly, trying put her at easy, but he was surprised when she interrupted him.

"It's a Beatles song?" she blurted this out a smile tugging onto her lips.

Unable to resist, he smiled too, a tired one, but he did smile.

"Yes. Beatles. Didn't you know that?"

She shook her head wildly, her raven hair getting even messier as she denied. Her eyes looked sad and hazed, as if she was in a memory.

"I don't even know the name of the song..." she said this sadly, tugging at her lock of hair again.

Hating to see her sad, he touched the tip of her nose, and smiled tiredly at her.

"While My Guitar Gently Weeps." he said this sadly himself, thinking of the woman that had always sang it around her home, cooing it to her child, dancing with her in her arms.

A child he thought, that would surely be heading off to Hogwarts this year. His mind wandered to the chime of the clock, and with a shock he realized that Harriet Potter was now eleven years old. She was probably in her bedroom at the moment, snug asleep, eagerly waiting for her birthday party in the morning, and was surely was excited beyond excitement for September the first. He felt like a coward, what good did his Gryffindor courage do if he couldn't even bear to look in on the child that his dearest friends sacrificed their lives to see alive and well, to give her a chance to complete that awful prophecy that was the girl's destiny? How had the girl grown up? Had she been spoiled? He hoped she had. Looking down at the child in front of him he couldn't help but think that this little girl could be Harriet's younger sister, or maybe Harriet herself, at a much younger age. He was torn away from his thoughts as the girl spoke up:

"So that's the name..." whispered the girl, eyes far away.

"You honestly didn't know?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows at her.

The girl flushed, shaking her head and whispering out:

"My family doesn't like music all that much... And I only ever heard this song in a dream. At least, I think it was a dream..." her brows furrowed slightly.

"In a dream?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Remus had long ago snagged a spare stool from the side, and was sitting faced to the girl. He noticed that he wasn't as tired as he thought he had been, because he was speaking with the girl without nodding off. That was surely a good sign. The girl nodded, and tugged once again at the lock of hair.

"Uh-huh. It was one of my wicked dreams..." she said this with a smile, her eyes sparkling from behind her large glasses.

"Oh really now? How wicked was this dream poppet?"

Her timid smile widened hugely, and he noticed that all her teeth where perfectly straight, and white. How odd for a seven year old he thought, because he remembered at that age to not have all his teeth. And the girl spoke clearly too, intelligently. She acted different than any seven year old he had met before.

"One of my wickedest! Someone is singing the song, in this beautiful lulling voice... Sometimes, I see flashes of deep red... I like to imagine it's my mother singing this to me..." she said this all with a smile that faded as she spoke of her mother.

He spoke gently to her as he asked the next question, "She doesn't sing to you much, does she poppet?"

Her demeanor changed as she seemed to cave in on herself. Her face flushed, her head bowed, and she started to tug on her lock of her hair ceaselessly.

"I don't have a mother. Or a father, they died when I was really young. I can't remembered their faces. And I don't know their names." she said this all while she slumped her shoulders inwardly, frowning deeply.

Harriet came to mind again. She was orphaned, just like this little muggle girl. It was astonishing how similar these little girls were. A thought occurred to him, and he felt horror fill him. Surely not? It couldn't possibly be...

"Remus John Lupin." he said this calmly, but inside he was trembling as he held out his hand in front of the little girl.

Surprised out of her sadness, the girl took his large scarred hand with her small pale one.

"Harriet Lily Potter." she said firmly, curiosity filling her why the man, Mister Lupin had introduced himself so abruptly.

He was a nice man, reflected Harriet. Young, looking to be in his early thirties, and she had a feeling that he had had a hard life. How could she think otherwise as she saw the off looking sliver hairs that streaked in his light brown hair? Or the small, barely noticeable scars that streaked across his young, tired and sickly looking face? Not to mention the well abused long over coat he wore, that was fraying and had one or two patches. His entire demeanor was kind, his hoarse words well spoken, with the air of a man that had been well educated. In his golden eyes she saw kindness, and if she was not mistaken, a small spark of hidden mischief.

"Harriet, is your name poppet? Harriet Lily Potter? How old are you?" Remus asked this all quickly, gazing at the girl in front of him with millions of emotions running through him.

Harriet cocked her head, and Remus saw her hands move up to swipe away the hair that had fallen into her eyes. He could only stare on at her as the movement reviled something that was now legend. There on her otherwise unmarked forehead was a scar. A thin scar, like lightning, just above her left eyebrow. Remus could only gape at Harriet as she spoke;

"I'm eleven. In fact I just turned eleven a few minutes ago."

Remus was dumbfounded. He had been talking to the girl that was daughter of his family, a girl that should have been his niece in everything but blood, a girl that was the saviour of the wizarding world. A girl that was now staring at him with open curiosity. A girl he thought with a cold shock, that had no idea who her parents were, and if he guessed right she didn't even _**know **_what she was. He could only hoarsely whisper out:

"Happy Birthday, poppet."

She rewarded him with a soft smile, large emerald eyes seeming to glow behind the rounded lenses of her glasses.

"Thank you, Mister Lupin!" she said this shyly, bowing her head once again covering her face with her hair.

With another shock, Remus realized that he was the one that had to explain it all to her. All of the story, everything that had caused her to be orphaned. But, he realized with a grim pleasure, he was also the one that was going to confront her family about the fact that Harriet Potter didn't even know the truth about herself, who she was to the wizarding world, and even more importantly, who she was. Oh, _**bloody **_hell, Remus couldn't help but think.

"Your very welcome, poppet. Now, can I ask you a question?" Remus said this calmly, trying with all his will power not to blurt out everything to her in one fell swoop.

With Harriet's nod, Remus continued speaking:

"Have you gotten the letter?"

Remus waited for Harriet's reaction, hoping against hope that the girl at least had gotten her Hogwarts letter. He watched as Harriet's eyes widen, her mouth dropping open in surprise. She bewilderingly shouted out:

"Did you send me all those letters? Do you have one with you? I've haven't gotten to read them at all, My Uncle Vernon keeps taking them away!"

Remus looked on at the suddenly excited child sadly. He wanted to slam his head against the wall, repeatedly. Maybe if he hit his head with enough force, he could collapse. Someone else could explain it... Or something like that. He looked down at Harriet, and realized that he was exhausted again. With a sigh, he spoke to her:

"Poppet, no, I did not send the letters. I _**know **_who did. And before you ask, I tell you in the morning. Say around six? I'm very tired at the moment, I've had an extremely long day. Is that all right?"

Harriet felt disappointment fill her, but she nodded none the less. She was _**finally **_going to know what the letter said. That piece of knowledge was enough to last her till the next morning. Besides, she knew that she was exhausted, and by the look on Mister Lupin's face, he was even more tired than she felt. She jumped off her stool, and watched Mister Lupin do the same. As she smiled up at the tall, spindly man, he sent her a tired smile of his own. With a quick bid good night, both she and Mister Lupin went to their rooms, both feeling anticipation for the next morning.

Remus woke up to the weak morning sunlight, and with a sore back. He glared at the offensive lumpy bed, and at the damp, musky sheets. It wasn't the best way for him to start the day, but he felt that this was as good as it was going to get for him, at least in this bloody hotel, he thought with a snarl. He was _**not**_ the best person in the morning, and the task set out for him today was not helping his mood. He dressed himself quickly, and closed the door of his room with a satisfied snap. He vowed never to see that room again.

With a sigh, he chose to visit the front desk before his little chat with Harriet, and her 'family', he wanted to turn in his room key. To his surprise, the front desk was being minded by a different person from last night, a frantic woman, who at the moment was trying to keep hundreds of letters from falling off the desk. She looked near tears, and her messy brown hair had escaped her bun, giving Remus the impression that she had been juggling with the letters for quite some time. As he walked up to her, her blue eyes seemed to be filled with hope.

"'Excuse me, sir. You know who this Miss Harriet L. Potter be? I got a hundred of theses on me desk!" she said it desperately, her pale face begging him to take the letters off her desk.

He nodded quickly, and took only two of the letters off the desk. One he kept in his hand, the other he tucked into his pocket. He had a feeling there was going to be trouble, and he wanted to keep an extra letter in case he needed it.

"You may throw the rest in the rubbish bin, I only need two." he said this as kindly as he could to the woman, who only let out a wail of dismay at the fact that she had to get rid of the rest.

With a sympathetic smile, and a quick turning in of his key, he rushed off to the breakfast room. As he arrived, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was going to be the one to tell Harriet everything. Well, almost everything he though sadly, he couldn't tell a eleven year old girl that she was going to be destined to destroy the most horrible dark wizard their kind had known in over a thousand years. He really didn't think Voldemort was gone, he knew it in his bones, after all he had seen him once, and he knew that that man had gone beyond being human. It terrified him that the little girl he had meet last night was going to face him. To face those wild, cunning red eyes...

He survived the empty room, and caught sight of Harriet, along with the only other people in the room. Harriet had changed into a red dress that still looked too big on her frame, but fit her better than the blue dress from the night before. She had also braved a shower, and Remus hoped she had gotten one of the better bathrooms of the hotel. The three people sitting around her, looked nothing at all like her, but he assumed that they were her relatives. There was a big beefy man, whom he didn't recognize, and also a fat young girl that was around Harriet's age. The only one he did recognize was Harriet's Aunt. He vaguely remembered the latter from Lily and James' wedding day, the only day he had ever met the woman. Neither Lily, nor Harriet shared much resemblance to her, save their willowy frame, and their pallor. Remus couldn't help but thank Merlin quickly in his mind, because he was fairly sure that neither Lily nor Harriet would have looked good as a horse.

At that moment Harriet looked up, her brilliant emerald eyes catching his own golden ones. Her small hand rose up, and she waved at him frantically to come over, her eyes sliding to the pieces of parchment he held tightly in his scarred hand. Remus felt himself unconsciously swallow as her family looked over at him as well. The young girl merely spared him a glance, before returning to her breakfast of toast, and cold tin tomatoes. Harriet's Aunt gazed lingered on him, nose wrinkling in disgust as she took on his shabby clothes. Her Uncle, he reflected simply looked furiously between, him, Harriet, and the letter he had clutched in his hand. Remus walked over, and stood awkwardly next to the family. Harriet broke the tense silence that had descended upon them, with a quick smile, and a few soft spoken words:

"Uncle Vernon, Delilah, Aunt Petunia, this is Mister Remus John Lupin. He is going to give me my letter."

"I've met your Aunt before, poppet. It's nice to see you again Petunia." was all he could say as the Uncle, Vernon, steadily got a darker shade of scarlet.

The now shockingly pale woman could only nod briskly at him, her lips pursed in distaste. He could see in her fish coloured eyes a flicker of recognition. As he looked back at Harriet, he saw curiosity fill her features.

"Where have you two met before?" spoke up Delilah, eyes finally removing themselves from her now empty plate to the strange man that knew her mummy.

"At Harriet's parents wedding. She was one of the bridesmaids, I was one of the groomsmen." he said it kindly to the large girl.

"You knew my parents?" blurted out Harriet suddenly, eyes bright.

Remus nodded, and spoke to confirm it; "I was one of your father's best friends. He was like a brother to me. And your mother was like a sister... I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, I was a little overwhelmed to see you. I-... I last saw you when you were so small. You've grown loads poppet... You look so much like your mother, but you have your father's wild mop of hair, that's for sure."

Harriet stared in shock as she looked at Mister Lupin's slightly misty eyes. She looked like her mother. She had never known that, and she had her father's hair. It was becoming too much for her, tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them go. She still had much to discover, and she had a feeling that this was the least important thing she was going to learn on her birthday, which already was starting to be the best one she had ever experienced.

Hoarsely, she asked: "What were their names?"

She saw Mister Lupin swallow, and he spoke in an even hoarser voice than normal:

"Lily and James Potter, poppet."

She still refused to cry. With a shaky nod, she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Her moment of happiness was marred as soon as her Uncle opened his big fat mouth:

"SO. You're one of their crowd, eh? Stay away from my family! YOU will not be telling the brat a word more. Go off with your freakishness! Go on!"

Uncle Vernon stood up glaring up at Remus, not noticing at all like Harriet that Mister Lupin was a great deal taller than him, or the way his body tensed. Harriet had the feeling that Mister Lupin had power behind his wiry frame, and that Uncle Vernon had no idea what he was getting into. She could tell by the way he walked, graceful, and almost animalistic.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to tell Harriet what should have been told to her a long time ago. Harriet, poppet, has anything strange, or unexplained ever happen to you?" he said it kindly, not taking his eyes off of her.

Harriet was thrown into her memories, things that she could never explain, things that only happened to her, things that she always had the feeling were caused by her. With a slow nod, she waited for Mister Lupin to further explain.

"Good. Well all those things happened when you very angry or sad right?" at her nod he continued, "There is a very simple explanation for it, poppet you're a-" he was interrupted by a loud bellow from her Uncle Vernon;

"STOP! I DEMAND YOU NOT TO TELL HER ANOTHER WORD!"

Her Uncle looked furious, his face contorted into what to Remus thought, looked like a bellowing walrus. It was rather comical, watching him get flustered, but Remus really had no time to waste on the trivial things, like Harriet's Uncle. So, he ignored the shout, and opened his mouth to tell Harriet what she was. Her Uncle just had to be difficult though. With a strangled yell, Uncle Vernon charged at Remus, not unlike the way he had charge at Harriet in the parlour. But unlike Harriet, Remus had faster reflexes. He nimbly dodged out of the way, causing the large man to fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Remus ignored the cries of "DADDY!" and "VERNON!"

He spoke with exasperation, shooting a look of shock toward Harriet: "Oh for goodness sake! Harriet you're a witch!"

Harriet froze. The first thing that came to her mind blurted out of her mouth:

"That's not a very nice thing to say!"

Petunia, who had gotten up to tend to her fallen husband, whipped around in shock, once again causing her husband to fall back to the ground with a heavy thud. Harriet had reacted the same way that Lily had when that damn Snape boy had told her. She glared at the man, Remus, for making her relive one of the most painful memories of her life. The one that had caused so much strife between her and her sister. She ignored the small whisper of her conscience that was saying just how much Harriet really was like Lily.

To Harriet's surprise, Mister Lupin merely chuckled. He looked down at her, golden eyes twinkling with warmth.

"Is that so, poppet? Well, why don't you read your letter before you nay say anything?"

With a flourish, Remus handed her the letter, eager to see her reaction. She didn't disappoint, her eyes sparkled, and she eagerly tore it open.

Harriet's eyes snapped hungrily to the letter and read the words that she had been longing to see:

_Dear Miss. Harriet L. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harriet couldn't help but gape at the letter, and then at Mister Lupin. This was completely insane! How on Earth was she a witch? How had she never noticed this before if she was one? Why had her life had been so horrible if all this time she had something as wonderful as magic inside her? There had to be a mistake. Magic wasn't even real, hadn't her Uncle and Aunt told her all her life this? Magic was only the stuff of fantasy, nothing more... Wasn't it?

"I can see you don't believe me." Mister Lupin said with another chuckle.

Harriet could only nod, mouth closing. She watched with fascination as he flicked his left wrist, sending a something out of his battered sleeve. She felt her jaw drop again at the sight of the gleaming, highly polished piece of wood that was in Mister Lupin's hand. It was very dark, thin, and long, and Mister Lupin held it his hand as if he was used to the weight of it, as if it was a part of him. He grinned fondly down at it, eyes sparklingly as if he was greeting an old and dear friend.

"Willow, twelve inches, unicorn hair core. I've had this ever since I was your age poppet, do you know what it is?" asked Mister Lupin, looking at her with clear amusement in his eyes.

"A... A... A magic wand..." whispered Harriet, eyes now wide with astonishment at the wand in Mister Lupin's hand. Part of her faintly registered the fact that he had said unicorn hair, as if those creatures really existed.

"Do you want proof of magic?'

Harriet nodded, eyes widening ever so slightly as Mister Lupin swished and flicked his wand, pointing it directly at a spare chair. He hoarsely said the words out loud, with ease, as if the odd words he said were common practice:

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

With a shock, Harriet saw the chair lift a few inches off the ground, suspended in midair, with her family staring at the chair, jaws hitting the ground, while she watched with wonderment. She walked over to it, her common sense claiming it was just a trick, wires, strings where holding up the battered chair. But, when she got to the chair, she felt all around, feeling nothing around the chair, and only feeling the hairs on the back of her neck raise slightly, as if she could feel the magic.

"Believe me now, poppet? You'll able to do that as well, once you've trained up a bit at Hogwarts... You'll be fantastic at it, just you wait, your father and mother both very talented at witchcraft and wizardry."

Harriet nodded at Mister Lupin eyes still glued to the floating furniture. She only turned when Mister Lupin started muttering another quick spell:

"_Finite_."

The chair fell down with a loud clatter, and Harriet jumped back, flinching slightly. As she felt her thundering heartbeat, questions exploded into her mind. Her eyes snapped to Mister Lupin, unknowingly pinning him down with her hypnotic stare.

"My parents were witches?" she asked in a small voice.

Mister Lupin nodded at her, speaking again in a hoarser voice than normal;

"Yes. Though, for your father, he would be considered a wizard... Anyway, they were both the top of the class, Head Boy and Girl, and definitely the most talented couple of people that I've ever had the privilege to meet."

Harriet took in the information in silence. Her parents had been magical. A thought bloomed in her head, and she felt her stomach drop. She had never believed the story her Aunt had told her, and it was now the time to see if she had been telling the truth to her all these years.

"They didn't die in a car crash, did they?" she asked as quietly as possible.

Remus felt his stomach turn at the indication that Lily and James Potter had died in a mere car crash. It was an outrage, a scandal! Every single magical child knew Harriet's story. She was famous throughout the magical world, yet here she was, not even knowing her own story. It made Remus want to hit something. Or someone.

"They didn't." was all he could respond to the girl, eyes grave.

She took the news in silence. Her eyes blazed with an anger that made Remus want to step back at the mere intensity. Harriet herself took a deep breath, taking a fleeting glance at her family, all who where wearing identical masks of shock, and horror. She tore her eyes away from them, looking back at the man who had unknowingly given her the best birthday present of all her life, her parent's names.

"What happened to them?" she asked it softly, so softly that even Remus' sensitive ears could barely pick up the words.

He felt his mouth grow dry and he blinked at the girl rapidly, trying to stop the tears in his eyes. He admitted to himself that he felt like a poof for being this emotional, but that he couldn't really help it. This was _**Harriet Lily Potter**_, of all people, asking to know what had happened to her parents. His dearest friends. The only people he ever really would call friends for the rest of his life. He swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the large lump in his throat as he looked down at the trembling little girl before him. He found that he simply couldn't be the one to tell her, he _**couldn't**_.

"Poppet... I... I... not the best person to... It… not my place-" he was interrupted from his hoarse stammers by the loud STOMP.

Harriet had slammed her foot down, her battered trainers producing such a loud noise that she even jumped at it. She was looking up at Remus, her large emerald eyes alight with flames, and her face pale as a sheet.

"It's not you place? IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE? Didn't you say that they where your dearest friends? Like brother and sister?" asked Harriet, trembling with rage.

Again, Remus swallowed, and nodded slightly shell shocked at the girl. Somewhere in his mind it occurred to him that she had Lily's temper. The girl took a deep breath, suddenly calm, her voice once again soft as she spoke to him:

"Then please... Please tell me what happened to them. Please tell me why they're not _**here**_..."

Harriet ignored the crack her voiced had made on the word here, and the tears that once again where gathering in her eyes. She simply kept looking on at Mister Lupin, hoping, praying that he would say something.

Remus was as silent as the grave, simply looking at Harriet. He then sighed very softly, lifting his hand to run through his ragged brown hair, a habit of frustration he had picked up in his Hogwarts days. His golden eyes closed for the briefest of seconds, which was all it took for his mind to summon the images of two dear, dear people, who nodded in his head, as if to tell him to go on. He opened his eyes, and looked at the daughter of those dear people again, and heard his voice speak the words that he thought would never have to be spoken by him:

"Harriet... There are many types of wizards and witches; in fact, many types of people. They can be good, they can be bad. They can be both. There are many gray areas in this characteristic. But, there was a man... no, not a man, there wasn't enough humanity in him to consider him a man... But, that man did not fit into the gray areas, he was in fact, the foulest, most monstrous wizard that has ever disgraced the wizarding world. His name, was Lord Voldemort."

Remus took a deep breath again, steadying himself as he stared at Harriet, taking in her serious reaction. She asked no questions, like before somehow knowing he had more to say.

"A decade or so ago this wizard was causing one of the worst wars our people has ever been apart of. It was a very dark times, poppet, very dark times. He had dozens of followers, some as worse as him, they called themselves the Death Eaters... You couldn't know who was who in those times... You couldn't know who was on which side..."

Harriet noticed faintly that Mister Lupin said the end very bitterly, before he continued on, this time saying his words brutally, as if he couldn't bear to say it in a very nice way, as what he said wasn't pleasant at all:

"But, then again that's not the point, is it? No, the point is that this wizard appeared on the your family's home in Godric's Hollow. And that night your mother and father were killed... He then turned his wand on you Harriet... I have no idea why..." Remus said this lie as quickly as he could, hoping Harriet wouldn't notice it in his harsh speech of her parent's death.

"And he tired to kill you Harriet. He tired to kill a... A one year old child. But he couldn't, try as he did he couldn't kill you Harriet. The curse rebounded, and... He disappeared that night Harriet. Vanished without a trace, because you survived the curse that killed so many people before, like your parents just before you. You survived without a scratch, save for that scar on your forehead... You're famous you know Harriet, and your parents are as well. You're the Girl Who Lived." said Remus with the saddest of sighs at the end, his tired eyes looking at Harriet.

Who at the moment was a pale as ever humanly possible, trembling, her large emerald eyes full of thick tears, that slipped down her cheeks slowly. Then, a light a realization filled her eyes, and she whipped around at a frightening speed to look at the Dursleys, her mouth opening in closing for a moment, seemingly at a lost for words, until finally her voice spat out:

"You _**knew**_. You knew about _**everything**_!"

The accusation hung in the suddenly silent air, the occupants of the small dining room of the Railview somehow not quite daring to breath at the fuming girl in their midst. Then, suddenly, Aunt Petunia stepped forward, her chest heaving, her body trembling just like Harriet's, and her fish eyes narrowed dangerously at her niece.

"Knew? KNEW? Of course we knew. How could we not know everything, with that damn letter that you had on you when we took you off our porch step? How could we not know how _**special **_you are? Just like my dratted sister! Who came home every holiday, frog spawn in her pockets and turning tea cups into rats! Proud, oh how proud my parents were to have a witch in the family! I knew from the _second_ she got that damn letter what she really was, a _**FREAK**_!" screamed out Aunt Petunia, spitting at both Harriet and Remus.

Again, the dining room fell silent, for the briefest second, while Aunt Petunia caught her breath, now heavily flushed. Soon she got her wind again, and started once again her rant at the two magical beings in the room:

"Oh, and if you please she didn't even have the dignity to leave all us normal, perfectly respectable people alone! No, she had get herself and that tramp of a husband _**blown up**_, and as a result we got landed with you! And I knew from the second I laid eyes on you that you'd be just the same as her, a true, dratted _**freak**_!"

Uncle Vernon, still on the floor makes a heavy grunt of agreement, chuckling at his pale, trembling niece's devastated face. No one noticed the soft growling of Remus, who at that moment put his large scarred hand on Harriet's shoulder, his hoarse voice hissing out through his teeth:

"_**Enough**_. I will not tolerate you to destroy my friends' memory, nor Harriet's being. She is not dratted, and she is most definitely not a freak! So keep those vile lies to yourself!"

Harriet looked up at Mister Lupin with an innocent and awed filled look. Hardly anyone ever stood up for her, and those who did never did it more than once or twice, as often times it ended badly for them, and she remembered vividly that they soon turned into another of her tormentors in the end. She knew that with Mister Lupin, this was not the case. She knew it from the way he was standing, the way he gently held onto her shoulder, yet still firmly, and how his golden eyes were glowing with a protective light. Again, Harriet felt tears in her eyes, but stopped them because she was tired of crying, instead, she smiled at Mister Lupin, if a little timidly.

He smiled tiredly back in return, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, before talking to her directly, with the utmost seriousness:

"Now Harriet, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

Remus barely had time to finish his question before Harriet nodded with the utmost enthusiasm, her wild hair even wilder as she beamed up at him. He chuckled slightly at her reaction, remembering how he too had been excited for his time at Hogwarts in the beginning, though he remembered feeling so awed at the fact that he was allowed to go at all, despite his furry little problem, as James had so fondly put it.

"She will _**not**_ be going." hissed out Uncle Vernon, finally getting up and swelling up like a bull frog at Remus and Harriet.

Remus merely snorted, giving Uncle Vernon the look of utmost disbelief.

"Do you really think that a great _muggle_ such as yourself would be able to stop Harriet Lily Potter, the most famous person in the wizarding world from going to Hogwarts? Do you really think that the likes of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster would allow you to stop her from going?" said Remus, lifting his eyebrow with the utmost scorn, a scowl shaping his lips.

Uncle Vernon was turning a very strange colour of puce, a colour Harriet thought was not something that was good to both his appearance, or his blood pressure.

"SHE'LL NOT BE GOING! I WILL NOT PAY FOR SOME CRAKCPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" screamed out her Uncle Vernon, his spitting wildly at both her and Mister Lupin.

The second the words left her Uncle's lips, Harriet knew they were the wrong words to say. From the feral look on Mister Lupin's face, she knew that he respected the man that was Albus Dumbledore, and that he would never tolerate a bad word to the man. Mister Lupin's all but forgotten wand was suddenly pointed at Uncle Vernon, and he held it straight between his eyes.

"Never. Insult. Albus Dumbledore. At least in my presence, that man gave me more than you could ever imagine, and I will not tolerate any of it. Is that clear?" asked Mister Lupin, with the utmost seriousness.

Be some miracle, Uncle Vernon was not cowered, and he simply lifted his many chins in defiance to Mister Lupin, a sneer curling up at his lips.

"So you really think that a simply little stick will scare me? What a load of tosh! BRAT!" He addressed Harriet suddenly, looking down at her with an even deeper sneer.

Harriet eyes went to her Uncle, a frown on her face.

"Come here. We're leaving this freak. Petunia, Delilah, let's go."

The Dursleys' looked ready to leave, and where soon at the door. Harriet did not move a muscle. She simply looked on at the 'picture perfect' family that was suppose to be her's as well. Deep inside her she finally understood, she wanted to be part of them, she wanted nothing more to have their love and attention, to be able to be just another one of the Dursley family. She knew now that it was impossible, she was not, and never could be part of this family as she had longed for all her life. She was too different, and it was very evident that the Dursleys' didn't want anything to do with different. The last bit of faith she had for them faded away, and Harriet sighed slightly at the lost. She still didn't move.

"Well? What's keeping you brat? Get you bloody self over here now, unless you want the stuffing knocked out of you. Get a move on!" screamed out her Uncle, clearly angry.

He made a move forward, his fist already lifted in what she was sure would be the first hit she would ever receive from her Uncle. She braced herself for the hit that was sure to come, only to find herself blinking at the fact that Mister Lupin moved her behind him, his face deadly and fierce, once again pointing his wand at her Uncle. The action is what really cemented her resolve. She walked around her ready protector, and looked straight on to her Uncle.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. And you have no say in it at all." she said this softly, in that quite way of her's, a soft smile of resolve lifting at her lips.

Her Uncle could only splutter angrily at her, as she slipped her hand timidly onto Mister Lupin, who jumped at the contact. For a moment, Harriet thought she had done wrong, before he beamed down at her, making him appear ten years younger. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before he started to lead her to the exit, walking past the gaping Dursley family. For a brief moment, Harriet hopped her supposed family would leave it just as that. Of course, her Uncle Vernon to ruin that hope.

With a bellowing roar, he charged at both her and Mister Lupin, who once again, stepped in front of her and pointed his wand at her Uncle. This time, he simply didn't just lift it. He hoarsely snarled out:

"_Levicorpus__**!**_"

Harriet watched in amazement as her very big Uncle was suddenly lifted into the air, with a force that once again Harriet knew was magic, as the fine hair on her neck and arms lifted as it surged from Mister Lupin, and was conducted through his wand. At the sight of of her Uncle dangling suspended in midair by his ankle, his face so furious, and the flabbergasted faces of her Aunt and Delilah, Harriet collapsed in a fit of giggles, clutching for support on Mister Lupin's arm.

Remus too, chuckled at the sight, promising himself that he would release the spell after he had gathered up Harriet's things. With that resolve, he lead the still giggling Harriet away, where after another moment of uncontrollable laughter, lead Remus to the room she and Delilah had shared the night before. She picked up her yellow schoolbag without a care, and was soon lead to the dinning room of the Railview hotel was again, another fit of giggles escaping her at the sight of her still suspended Uncle.

With a finger to his lips, Remus asked Harriet to quiet down, as he wanted to leave without that great walrus attacking him, _**again**_. She soon quieted down enough for him to point his wand discreetly at her Uncle, whispering out:

"_Liberacorpus_."

He fellow down with a thud reminiscent to a cannon firing as he had hit a spare table as he went down, and also with a very loud and rude stream of curses that made Aunt Petunia cover Delilah's ears. Both Remus and Harriet composed themselves long enough to get out of hearing range of the Dursleys', before they burst out into uncontrollable laughter, their faces flushed with mirth as they stepped into the lobby. Their laughter only grew harder at the look of curiosity that the receptionist gave the pair of them. They gave the woman a merry wave with the spare hand, as throughout the whole ordeal they hadn't let go of each others' hand. As the walked out into the July sun, they had no idea that the receptionist thought that they made the most adorable and odd family she had ever seen walk through the doors of the Railveiw Hotel. No, they just held onto each others' hand, not knowing that after ten long years they finally had found the family they had both thought they had lost.


	4. A Friendly And Sobbing Giant

**Chapter Four: A Friendly And Sobbing Giant**

For the first time in her eleven years of life, Harriet Potter rode on a train. It moved rather quickly, faster than anything she had ever ridden on, and even faster than her Uncle's frantic and rather dangerous driving. It was so quickly in fact that she clutched at Mister Lupin's hand in her nervousness, while her other hand tugged at her shoulder length hair without pausing, showing her true fear of the rather fast pace of the vehicle. Mister Lupin, talked to her quietly throughout the whole ride, trying to calm her down, she supposed. He spoke to her of Hogwarts, in such a detail and fondness in his lovely golden eyes, that Harriet couldn't help but beam at the stories of her father and his time in school. Their adventures never ceased to make her laugh, and at one point in time of their train ride he had her in stitches, and her hair was finally left alone as he made her laugh again and again. She soon forgot the fast past of the train and focused on him as he painted a vivid picture of a fairy tale like castle, above a glittering and endless lake, with an never ending forest off to her side. She gave him a very shy smile as he also spoke about her mother, that he lamented not knowing as well as her father, but saying that she had been a delight to have around, and always had a kind word to say... Unless, he had said a little fondly if you made her mad. Then it was best to not listen to any of the words she had to say, because they were never kind or proper at all.

Harriet's emerald eyes flickered from time to time to the window, as she listened to another wild story about the time her father had transfigured the Charms corridor into cottage cheese, and looked as the scenery fly by her. It had been at first as she had noticed, mostly green, but had later colored into the more contemporary colors of gray and various shades of brown that made up the city of London. They soon got off at a rather small station just inside the city, really on the very outskirts, and had to walk a bit to make it to the next station, which would take them to downtown London. The whole mess with the train rides only took about an three hours or so, and Harriet, for the first time in her life, found herself in a rather enormous city, taking in the sites with great interest, as this was a very new experience for her.

She had never really been in a city of this size, so it was very odd to see the sheer mass of people and assorted buildings all around her, and all of the people around her made her feel nervous, even more than the train ride. Mister Lupin himself, looked a little out of place, as if he too was unused to being around so many people. Still, mused Harriet as she walked on with him, somehow still holding his hand, he seemed to know where he was going, because he was walking in a rather confidant path, ignoring the rather plentiful stores and various establishments. That of course, brought the question to Harriet's mind, what exactly were they doing in London, and where were they going? She looked up to Mister Lupin, feeling her neck get slightly sore, as she had to look a long way up to see his face, and voiced out her questions out loud, her voice slightly curious:

"Mister Lupin, what are we doing in London? Oh, and where are we going?"

Remus jumped slightly at the rather unexpected question that came from the girl that held his hand tightly, and looked down at said girl. He paused for the briefest moment, before continuing his pace towards their destination.

"Did you read the second part of your letter, poppet?" he asked back to her, a chuckle building up in his voice.

Harriet shook her head, brows furrowed, and without any prompting, she removed her yellow bag from her shoulders, and rummaging through it for a moment, before finding her letter. She quickly flipped to the second part of her letter that she had put away for later, and read it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Oh... Well, I guess we're getting my supplies then?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

Mister Lupin nodded down at her, still never pausing in his easy and confident stride to wherever he was going. Harriet's eyes drifted around her for a moment, and then back to the list. She frowned, and thought for a moment, curiosity burning in her, before she couldn't hold back any longer. She looked back to Mister Lupin with another frown.

"Mister Lupin, I have to ask, where in London are we going for these supplies? From what I can gather, it's not common for people to know about our 'kind'. It's like some big secret society... And I really don't think that we can find the things on this list," Harriet lifted the list shaking it a little, before continuing, " in any store in London, at least, none that I can see." she said seriously, a frown on her lips.

Remus stopped, and took a long glance at Harriet. She was intelligent, he thought with fondness, she was going to have every teacher tripping over themselves in surprise at the fact. He really didn't think they knew what to expect of her. He certainly had been expecting something like her...But not exactly. This kind, and soft spoken girl was very much like her mother, and he always thought she would take more after her father... So, he in turn had expected her to be, for the lack of a better word, a little more arrogant. But she wasn't in fact this little girl was one of the most humble people that he had met in a long time, and quiet, which was a bit at odds with the personality of both her parents. But, he mused as he remembered how she had acted earlier in the dinning area of Railview, she wasn't without a backbone, she like her parents, would always stand firm when it concerned something important to her... Part of him, he had to admit, had always imagined her as the little baby that would snuggle into his chest, or that would always clamp her fingers onto everyone's hair. He tore himself from his reminiscing before he could fall too deep into them, and deiced to answer Harriet's questions:

"Harriet, I have to say well, you can really find anything in London if you know where to go... And thankfully I do know where to go, a pub to be exact, called the Leaky Cauldron, that well-... Well, it's across the street, poppet. It's rather famous, you know."

Mister Lupin lifted his spare hand and pointed, and Harriet glanced over. He was pointing at two shops, one was a rather big bookstore and looked to be rather new, the other was an older creation record shop of the 70's complete with what looked to be a disco ball handing in the window. For a minute, all that Harriet saw was two the shops, but when she blinked, she caught site of a rather dreary looking pub sandwiched in the middle of the two, a swinging old wrought iron sign said, that it was called the Leaky Cauldron, just as Mister Lupin had said. She noticed, with faint surprise, that most people, or really all the people around her didn't seem to see it at all, and as their eyes slide from the big bookshop on one side, to the record shop on the other.

"They can't see it, can they?" she muttered to Mister Lupin, gesturing to the people around her.

Mister Lupin chuckled, seeming strangely pleased with her.

"Most muggles can't see it, it's enchanted that way..."he said offhandedly, leading her carefully across the street.

"Muggles?" asked Harriet in a confused tone, brows scrunched up with her confusion.

She had no idea what on Earth that word meant. If she had remembered correctly Mister Lupin had said it before, and to her Uncle. Mister Lupin took one look at her and seemed to know what she was asking, and politely defined the odd word.

"Non-magic folk, poppet. It's a rather common term." said Mister Lupin shrugging.

Harriet nodded, wondering at the rather odd language wizards and witches seemed to have. Both she and Mister Lupin entered the pub, and Harriet wondered if she, like the pub disappeared in 'muggle' peoples' eyes. She pushed away that stray thought and instead focused on her surroundings.

For such a famous place, the Leaky Cauldron was rather dark, not at all dirty Harriet was pleased to note, but a dark place. Little light came in from the small and fogged windows, and the lamps that spotted the pub were few in number. The place seemed worn, as if it was regularly in use, for Harriet could see how the wooden floors were smoothed down as if by trotting feet and how the chairs were plentiful and comfortable, though they too seemed worn. A few people dotted the surprisingly large space here and there, in various conversations, some loud and boisterous, others whispered and hushed. They were all interestingly dress, in long cloaks of various colors, some as bright as the sunshine, others as drab and dark as the pub around them, and the hats they wore... It made Harriet want to giggle, because most of them had the cliché wide brim, pointed hats that most people, _**or**_ Harriet thought, most muggles thought to be associated with witches. She remembered her list and grinned, wondering if she wore her own pointed hat and cackled evilly would she be considered a true witch.

She turned away from the thought and directed her gaze back to the occupants of the pub, noting with interest that they were all very strange indeed... But one particularly, large and sobbing customer caught her eye, and Harriet found herself looking at the largest man she had ever seen in her life. And as she had seen her own Uncle Vernon, she knew that this man was quite a sight. He looked to be twice as tall as most of the men around him, and was around three times as wide. His enormous hands covered his face, and he sat hunched over, sobbing in the corner of the pub, while a bald old man that looked a little like a toothless walnut rubbed his back, screaming at him over his loud sobbing that he would find her, and that he didn't fail Dumbledore. Harriet kept her gaze at the odd pair, titling her head to the side and wondering what on Earth was wrong with the poor giant. She hoped that he wasn't harmed, and that he would feel better soon.

"Oh Hagrid..." muttered Mister Lupin to he left.

Harriet noted with some surprise that Mister Lupin was looking directly at the giant man, brows furrowed and a distinctive light of worry shimmering in his golden eyes. He shook his head and pulled Harriet over to the sobbing giant. Harriet decided that at that moment that this was a time to remain silent as Mister Lupin walked up to the man, taking the place of the walnut man, that nodded gratefully at Mister Lupin. Her hand, now released from Mister Lupin's warm and calloused hand felt a tad cold, and she frowned at the lost, before firmly placing her hands behind her back, and gave the retreating walnut man a spare glance.

He gave Harriet a quick and curious look, a small nod, and a almost toothless smile. Harriet returned the smile, and gave the man a timid wave, who in returned it, and walked away, whistling merrily as he reached the bar. When he slipped behind it, Harriet returned her gaze to the men in front of her, and she remained a little distance away from both the men, preferring to let them speak to each other without her stuck in the middle, because the sobbing giant man needed a friend, and from the way Mister Lupin was looking at him, Harriet could guess that he was that friend.

"There, there Hagird... What's wrong old friend?" asked Remus, wondering what in the world was wrong with his friend.

Harriet jumped slightly when the giant 'Hagrid' howled like a wounded dog, before he looked up, his large face red, small shining black eyes swollen and puff. She noted that he had long tangled strands of bushy black hair, as well as a long, chest length beard before he spoke to Mister Lupin, grabbing at the man's long and dusty coat, with such a force that he stumbled, before the giant Mister Hagrid pulled him into what looked like a bone crushing hug. Harriet winced at the sight, because it looked that it would really hurt to be hugged by Mister Hagrid. At least, that was what she could tell by glancing at his very large and muscular arms.

"REMUS! REMUS, O' REMUS! I RUDDY FAILED DUMBLEDORE! I LOST HER!" bellowed the giant man, Mister Hagrid dramatically.

Remus somehow managed to escape Hagrid's hug, wincing and wondering wildly if he had broken one of his ribs.. Again. Unfortunately, Hagrid just simply leaned onto him with a few racking sobs, making Remus sigh softly at the added weight of his friend. He wondered a little dryly if the weight could crush him.

"Who Hagird?" he half-shouted to him, after a moment of adjusting Hagrid's weight, frustrated that it was hard to talk softly and calmly to Hagrid in such a state.

"HARRIET, O' LITTLE HARRI'! IT WAS ME JOB TO FIND HER! SHE HASN' GOT HER LETTER! AND THE MUGGLES SAID SHE WAS TAKEN BY A WIZARD! WHAT AM I GOIN' TO DO REMUS? I RUDDY FAILED DUMBLEDORE!" Sobbed Mister Hagrid leaning heavily on Mister Lupin, who seemed to be rather surprised.

Harriet shared that sentiment quite completely, and wondered why on earth a giant would be looking for her for the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She shot Mister Lupin a confused look, which was missed because he started laughing, eyes closed in sheer mirth as he laughed harder and harder, his pale face gaining some color, and small bits of tears gathering in his closed eyes. Both Harriet and the giant, Mister Hagrid looked at him with sheer confusion. After another moment of laughter, Mister Lupin finally seemed to have composed himself, and looked at Mister Hagrid with the utmost mischief, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Hagrid... Well, I don't know how to say this, but I'm the wizard who took Harriet." said Remus with a snort, just resisting the childish notion of rolling his eyes, but only just.

Hagrid looked completely gobsmacked, eyes wide as he looked at Remus. His mouth hung open rather largely, and Harriet wondered a little dryly if Mister Hagrid could catch a lot of flies like that, before she jumped back in huge alarm as Hagrid once again jumped up and grabbed at Mister. Lupin's coat. He seemed a great degree calmer, though a slightly hysterical edge entered his beetle black eyes as he shook Mister Lupin, and Harriet once again winced. She could hear Mister Lupin's teeth rattling.

"What are yeh talkin' abou'?" exclaimed Mister Hagrid.

Mister Lupin only gave out another chuckle, golden eyes sparkling. With slightly lazy gesture he pointed at her with a spindly and pale finger.

"Harriet, why don't you introduce yourself properly to Hagrid." said Mister Lupin with a smile in her direction.

Mister Hagrid froze, eyes widening as he turned to face her. And Harriet couldn't help but swallow thickly, eyes wide and body frozen as the rather big man spluttered soundlessly for a moment. He let go of Mister Lupin, who landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, ignoring him and Mister Hagrid took a shaky step to her. She only backed away a bit, wide eyes a little wary. It wasn't that she didn't trust the man, it was more that she didn't quite understand what was going on, and was all the more wary because of that. When he charged at her, well, Harriet gave out a small little yelp, and tired to scramble backwards. Tried was a good words to use she thought as Mister Hagrid grabbed her around waist. When he lifted her up into the air with a happy and rusty laugh, Harriet clutched at his arms, heart beat roaring in her ears. He then spun around a few times, before he gathered her up in a very strong hug.

But it was surprisingly gentle hug. And it made Harriet blink, because as far as she could remember, she had never had a hug at all in her life. Let alone this very warm, comforting hug that made her blink, because Harriet swore she knew this embrace. In her minds eye and ear she remembered the motorcycle roaring to life beneath her, a cloudy and star dotted sky underneath its enormous wheels, and she remembered the accented booming voice echoing ever steadily. She also remember the scent that assaulted her small nose, which were pressed firmly into the Mister Hagrid's coat. It was a scent that spoke of the outdoors, a mixture of wood smoke, wet dog, and also a sort of calming woodsy smell that escaped Harriet's description, for she had never been near anything like it. But she knew it, Harriet knew this smell, and by extension this man. She remembered faintly that she had read somewhere or another that the sense of smell was the closely linked to memory, and was in fact triggered it the most... Awkwardly, she gave him a pat on the shoulder, and wished that she knew where she knew him from.

Remus couldn't help but let out another chuckle when he saw the very endearing look on Hagrid's face as he held Harriet close. He hadn't really expect this action from him, but he figured it was a very sweet one nonetheless. From what he knew, Hagrid, like all the Order members back then had been completely and utterly bestowed with both Harriet and Neville Longbottom at the time of their births. Though, from what he knew Harriet had bewitched them all the more, because as adorable as the chubby, blonde haired little boy had been, Harriet had been the most adorable little thing as a infant with her big emerald eyes and odd tendencies. Why, Remus remembered that the ever gruff Alastor had cooed at her... Remus directed his gaze to Harriet, and felt anger burn hotly in his stomach as he caught the look on her face.

Nervous. Awkward. Uneasy. Shocked. Bewildered. All those words could be used properly to describe her expression. It looked as if she had no idea what to do. As if that simple act of affection wasn't something that she expected at all. Even the little pats she was giving Hagrid on the shoulder were awkward, small and unsure as if she didn't really know what to do. And it killed Remus, because with a start he noticed that he had been the very same at that age. He, as a small boy, despite the love his parents had had for him, hadn't been touched in a affectionate physical way. His mother and father had been prone to instead to ignore him, and even know he felt the hurt of their indifference. But he was a werewolf. Harriet was not, and to see that she was as wary as him and as unknowing... It was then that Remus resolved to change that, despite his own issues with physical contact, he wasn't going to let Harriet feel as if it was the oddest thing in the world. Not on his watch.

"O'! O'! Harri! Y'are so big! The las' time I saw yeh, well you were on'y a baby then! And look at yeh now!Already o' ter Hogwarts! I'm so glad Remus found yeh!" sighed out Mister Hagrid happily, doing a little jig with her still in his arms.

It took all of Harriet's self control yelp as Mister Hagrid danced around. And she tired her best not flinch when he squeezed slightly. She made a mental note that Mister Hagrid was very strong.

"I... Hello?" said Harriet, blushing at the fact that her voice sound so... Awkward.

It was then that Mister Hagrid seemed to remembered himself, and it was then that he put her firmly on her own two feet. Harriet warily eyed the giant man, afraid he might pick her up again, when she noticed the very kind smile he wore behind his tangled beard.

"Hello, Harri! Yeh, look jus' like yer mum... Though yeh 'ave yer dad's wild thatch o' hair, tha's fer sure!" beamed Mister Hagrid down at her.

Harriet shuffled uneasily, before giving him a uneasy grin. She felt a slight deja vu, since she remembered that Mister Lupin had said something along those lines. She wondered if it was something she was going to hear often...

"I'm sorry, but Mister Hagrid, I have no idea who you are..." said Harriet with a blush.

Mister Hagird blinked, before blushing himself, his large hand coming up to hit his forehead with such a force that Harriet flinched at the loud slapping sound it produced.

"Blimey! Where 'ave me manners gone? Me name is Ruebues Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Now, jus' call me Hagrid, ev'rybody does, an' don' go addin' no Mister ter tha' Harri!" said Hagird with a pat to her head.

Harriet nearly fell over as her knees buckled by the sheer force of his pat. But she ignored that and gave him an odd look, and another one towards the beaming Mister Lupin, who gave her a reassuring look, and placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Um... All right, Hagrid... But may I ask, why do you call me Harri?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Hagrid chuckled, and so did Mister Lupin.

"'S what yer parents use ter call yeh... Now, I 'ave ter ask, 'ave yeh gotten yer letter?"

"Mister Lupin gave it to me."

Hagrid gave a nod of approval, smiling again.

"Good. Now what 'ave I fergoten? BLIMEY! Dumbledore has ter know I got yeh!"

With that exclaimed shout Hagrid rummaged around his pockets, which Harriet noticed was what his coat seemed to be made out of. When he took out a rather ruffled, squeaking spotted owl Harriet couldn't help but gape. He placed it quickly onto his shoulder, where it nipped angrily at his beard at ears, which Harriet noticed he didn't seem to feel it at all. With more rummaging around in his coat pocket, he produced a piece of parchment and a old fashioned feather quill, before placing that down on the table and writing out in a slightly scribbling hand:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I found lil' Harri, she was with Remus! Don't worry she's fine, and she's gotten her letter, and the three of us are going to get her school things. Beautiful day. Hoping you're well._

_Hagrid_

He rolled up the little note, before giving it to the still nipping owl, who flew off into the rafters and out an angled hatch in the roof. Harriet noticed with surprise that an assortment of owls were already up there perched in the rafters, some as large as Harriet's own torso, and some as small as her hand. She blinked, and then looked at both Mister Lupin and Hagird, noting that they were talking with ease, as if the whole little note sending owl was something as common as answering a telephone call. She remembered her Hogwarts letter, and blinked again as she recalled what it said. '_We await your owl no later than July 1__st_'. Did that mean that the wizarding world use owls as a form of communication? How odd...

"Ah, Remus, you've calmed down Hagrid?" asked a voice to her right, making Harriet jump a foot in the air.

She turned to see the walnut man of before, who was whipping a glass clean with a towel, a grin on his face. She then assumed that he was a bartender, and since he seemed to be the only one, she assumed even further that he owned the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, though it be more appropriate to say that I helped him not fail Dumbledore, Tom." said Mister Lupin with a chuckle.

Tom the walnut man smiled his almost toothless smile, before nodding.

"How 'bout a drink then, to celebrate?" Tom said with an easing laugh.

Both Hagrid and Remus shook their heads.

"Can' Tom, official Hogwarts business! Got ter get lil' Harri her school supplies, don' we Remus?" said Hagrid placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tom looked completely and utterly shocked. He looked at Harriet with wide eyes, taking a glancing at her face for a briefest second before his eyes flickered to her forehead. Unbeknownst to her, her bangs had shifted out of the way, and Tom could see her scar as clear as daylight, and because of it he gave a shuttering gasp.

"Bless my soul! It's Harriet Potter!" he exclaimed in a rather loud voice.

All sounds in the pub ceased. And, all of its occupants turned to where Tom was, before their gazes focused on Harriet, which made her blink, and blush, as she had never really had this much attention towards her at all. And then it was a brief sound of all chairs scrapping back, before Harriet was mobbed. In Tom's eyes she caught tears sprinkling there, before he was lost in the crowd of beaming people and extended hands. She just stared at them, eyes wide and blinking furiously. It wasn't until an bold woman took her hand and gave it a firm shake that she snapped out of her state of shock.

"Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." said the woman, a smile on her lips as she shook her hand again, before she was pushed back by the crowd.

And then Harriet shook hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, repeating like some strange mantra:

"Pleased to meet you."

As person after person introduced themselves, shook her hand and went on and on about how proud they were to meet her, and how what an honor it was to be talking to her personally. Doris Crockford kept coming back... When a particularity trembling man came forward and grasped her hand, Harriet felt a small... Something. She couldn't really explain why, but this pale man had her on edge... She noticed that one of his eyes was twitching like mad.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid suddenly, beaming at the man.

He turned to Harriet, gesturing at the man.

"Harri, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." he said in a fond tone.

Harriet suppressed a frown, and turned toward her future teach with a shy and forced smile.

"What do you teach Professor Quirrell?"she asked him in a polite tone.

A vein in his forehead twitched, and he gave her a simpering smile.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts. N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" muttered Professor Quirrell, with a look on his face as if he rather not think about it.

He gave a small chuckle, which Harriet didn't copy. The stood in an awkward silence, before Professor Quirrell broke it.

"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But as the crowd pushed him back, Harriet couldn't help but think that something was slightly off with her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She didn't say this aloud, and just kept shaking hands with whoever came. It wasn't until a while later, when Mister Lupin came forward and placed a firm hand on shoulder that it stopped at all.

"Now, as much as Harriet appreciates your support, we have lot's to buy, pleasure to meet you. Goodbye" said Mister Lupin in a firm tone.

The crowd broke off into excited and whispering groups, but not before Doris Crockford gave a Harriet's hand a last shake. With that done, both Hagrid and Mister Lupin guided her to the back of the pub, and out the door into a small back space. She blinked at them. Before she frowned at turned to Mister Lupin.

"Is that what you meant when you said I was famous?" she asked, remembering that he never really explained it.

He gave her a sheepish grin, and shrugged. He grabbed her hand, and began to lead her towards a unassuming brick wall.

"Sorry poppet, next time I'll give you a fair warning." he said with an even bigger grin as he placed her directly in front of the wall.

"You'd better."

Hagrid let out a chuckle, stepping forward and clapping Mister Lupin on the back, which Harriet saw his knees buckle because of it.

"Lily an' James woulda been happy ter see yeh both getting along! Now, let me do it Remus! I 'ave ter give the girl Something, yeh already gave her the letter!" said Hagrid with an eager grin.

"Alright, lead the way Hagrid." chuckled Mister Lupin.

Hagrid gave another grin, before stepping forward with an eagerness that reminded Harriet of herself whenever she went to the school library... He lifted a rather big, a rather girly, and a rather pink umbrella, seemingly out of nowhere, and counted out loud what seemed like chess moves, before he tapped a brick three times. Mister Lupin maneuvered her a little back, and he like her, watched. The brick that Hagrid had touched quivered. It wiggled this way and that, and then a small hole appeared in the center of it. That small hole grew, and grew, until an archway big enough for even Hagrid to go through was right in front of her. Harriet felt her jaw drop in astonishment, and she heard Mister Lupin give a chuckle, surly at her expression. With a large grin, and a sweeping gesture, Hagrid said:

"Welcome Harri, ter Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not, or sadly will ever own any idea or characters belonging to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Sigh... <strong>

**Whoa. It took me over three months to update this! I feel so deeply ashamed, because well, I love this story ToT. Sigh, I guess at least I finished this chapter... Anyway, I know this is a little shorter than my last chapter, and by a little shorter, I mean waaaaay shorter, but well, I planned to end it at this point for a while... Hagrid deserves his own chapter, I just love the man! Oh, and I'm sorry if I totally botched(heheh British word usage!) his accent, but well, I had to use this site where it has a huge listening of how to write his accent, and there are probably some mistakes in there... **

**Anyway, I wanted to point out that I have another story that links to this one, it's called Unofficial Points in Time GWL... It just basically me trying to get my creative juices flowing and to try and figure where exactly I'm going with this story... Which by the way is going to be helluva long thing. I mean, I have it all planned up to the end of fourth year and... It's 141 chapters. *Cough* Hheheh I think this might take me a while to write...Hhehe.**

**Fun Fact: It took me forever to chose the song Harriet was humming. I knew I wanted it to be a Beetles song, but well I'm not really familiar with their songs... I found While My Guitar Gently Weeps on accident, and was ever so pleased I didn't have to chose the other song I had chosen before... Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds seemed a little too... Well LSD-ish. Hehhe.**

**Fun Fact 2: Harriet is much more studious then Harry, and likes to read, a lot... But not to Hermione's level, because, she's not Hermione or Wonder Woman****.**

**Fun Fact 3: Harriet is very sensitive to magic, and she can more or less sense it when someone is using it or when it has been used on some object or another.**

**Fun Fact 4: Harriet at this moment in time is about 4'5''. **

**Fun Fact 5: Harriet is much more polite than Harry, and much shyer. **

**-Peace,**

**Moon Witch**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Five: Diagon Alley**

When Harriet stepped out into the sun, gazing out before her with those lovely emerald eyes of her sparklingly with sheer wonder, Remus couldn't help but beam. Harriet was smiling, not any of those timid and forced smiles of before, but a true awed smile that he knew would be few and rare between, and would be etched into his memory for as long as he would live. And he couldn't helped but be overjoyed that he was witnessing any of this at all. He had honestly thought that he would never see her again after that dreadful All Hollow's Eve, at least, never see her again in this familiar way. Yet here he was, holding her little hand, and guiding the awestruck and newly eleven year old through Diagon Alley for the first time, watching as she was amazed by everything around her, as she experienced the wonder for the first time, just as many muggleborns had before her. Surly just like her mother. And it made him smile the way she was looking out in front of her, eyes wide and head darting here and there as if she couldn't quite see enough at any particular angle, and as if her two eyes weren't enough to see everything at once. And then she froze, already pale face paling even further, he felt some sadness enter him, as well as bewilderment, what on earth could be wrong?

Harriet herself felt sheer dread, as well as embarrassment fill her inside, and her paling face flushed as she stood in the middle of the alley, head dipping down, and spare hand coming up to tug at her loose and wild hair. She recalled the rather large and extensive list that was at the moment in her school bag, and she knew that she was in trouble. Very big trouble. She trembled, and almost wished she could allow herself to cry, yet holding back and refusing to, because she was strong... Or at least she had to be. Her emerald eyes blinked furiously as she tried to register her problem without snapping... How on earth was she going to pay for anything? She looked around her, still frozen in place, at all the wonderful things and odd things that made up Diagon Alley, and wondered if she was going to be allowed to enter this wonderful world after all with not even a pound to her name. Harriet wished right then and there that she had a few decent swears in her vocabulary, just to express her frustration properly, before she turned to her questioning companions.

"How am I going to pay for anything?" blurted out Harriet, cringing at her rudeness.

Both Mr. Lupin and Hagrid looked at her with questioning eyes. She merely frowned, and shook her hair out of her face with a sharp jerk of her head.

"How am I going to pay for my school supplies? Mr. Lupin you heard my Uncle, he won't pay for me to learn magic... And I don't... I don't have anything." said Harriet, bobbing her head down and blushing furiously.

She felt Mr. Lupin give her a gentle squeeze on her hand, and she looked up into his eyes and saw that they were with furrowed brows. Which only caused her further concern. She saw that his lovely golden eyes had a slight bewildered shine to them. It was then that Hagrid started to chuckle, and she whipped around to see the giant man looking at her with a smile worthy of his size.

"Now Harri Do yeh really think tha' y'are Mum and Dad woulda yeh penniless? Nah, Harri, yeh'll be fine!" said Hagrid with a jovial grin.

Harriet herself only frowned, pulling away from Mister Lupin, trying not to let tears come to her large eyes. She trembled in the warm sunlight, not feeling at all as she looked at the two men.

"But I don't own anything! If my parents have left me anything, then the Dursleys as my guardians would have gotten it by default... They probably hid that from me too! It probably all gone now! Wasted in Delilah's toys, in my Aunt's dresses, and my Uncle's sweets! " she exclaimed, very bitterly.

She was bit embarrass to see that quite a few people were glancing at her curiously, and some of them started to whisper behind their hands, as if she couldn't see them! Gossiping magic folk! She glanced miserably at her feet, noting without much interest that the stones beneath her feet were gray, dull things. She jumped when she felt a warm hand place upon her shoulder. She refused to look up for a second, but when that warm hand squeeze gently, she couldn't help it, and moved her gaze upwards to lock with the owner of the eyes. Golden eyes met her emerald ones. Mister Lupin was smiling, kindly.

"Poppet, wizards have banks, in which it is passed down by bloodline, unless you take measures otherwise, and you're parents left everything to you, which I can tell you... Is quite a lot." said Mister Lupin grinning.

Harriet blushed, feeling as though she had just wasted a breathe to rant, and sighed. Then she paused, lifting a brow, interest coming into her eyes.

"Wizards and witches have their own banks?" she asked with a curious glance.

Hagrid let out a hearty chuckle, belly moving up and down in a funny little movement as he beamed at her..

"'Course we do, Gringotts run by goblins!" he said it somewhat matter of factually.

"_**Goblins**_? As in the creatures that go around and stealing human children?" squeaked Harriet, fearful and slightly morbidly curious.

This time, both Hagrid and Mister Lupin let out a chuckle. Their bodies shook with their mirth, and Harriet felt herself flush at the sort of fond glance the two men showed her, as if she had just asked an odd question.

"Harri' never heard of a Goblin ter do tha'! 'Magine their more int'rested in galleons and sickles than

kids!" said Hagrid, giving her a 'gentle' slap on the back.

She fell forward, and was caught by Mister Lupin, who despite his frail appearance was quite quick on his feet. He straighten her dress carefully, and set her on her feet. His large hand stayed on her head, and he ruffled it softly with a grin.

"Poppet, that is simply muggle folklore, it doesn't really connect to actual fact, though on occasion they do get something right... And if you're wondering galleons and sickles is our money system." he said happily.

"Oh." she said quietly, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Harriet, it is perfectly normal for you to be curious, or not to everything, after all, you're just discovering a new world, and you've learned just what you are, it must bring in a lot of questions... Feel free to ask me or Hagrid anything." said Remus carefully, warily wondering what her reaction would be.

She looked up, tugging at her hair softly a small smile on her face. He smiled in response, and a delicately grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." she whispered it, so softly that in the hustle and bustle of Diagon alley, even with his superior hearing, that he almost missed it.

They set off again, Hagird babbling a mile a minute, pointing at random things once and a while, explaining their function to Harriet calmly, in which Remus would interfere and tell her a little more than the somewhat vague answers Hagrid gave. And Harriet asked questions. She had been timid at first, seemingly afraid of asking anything, but Remus coaxed her out, slowly, and she began to ask more openly, a beaming smile appearing on her face as she asked question after question, excitedly, pointing at random things or shops and asking what they were or what the did. She looked happy, and Remus smiled softly as they neared the snowy white steps of Gringotts. The odd trio climbed the massive and ornate steps, the smallest of them taking the lead in the way only a child could, skipping and beaming in a carefree way that she felt was something that hadn't occurred in a long time. Or ever really.

She only ever stopped in her merry pace when she reached the top, and caught sight of them. They wore neat uniforms of scarlet and gold, standing by a bronze door, backs straight and proud, long feet as stiff as those of the guards at Buckingham place were sure to be. They were a little shorter than herself, which was quite a feat in itself, with long spindly clever hands, with large heads and snow white hair, no matter how young their swarthy and almost angry faces looked. They're eyes where shrewd and dark, with a light that was both intelligent and fierce, the one to her left wore sliver spectacles, neat and small. They stood at attention, and they looked at her with those fierce dark eyes of theirs' with a steadiness that made her stare back with equal strength, refusing for once in her life to be cowed.

"Those are goblins." said Mister Lupin to her right, in a matter a-fact tone, as if commenting on the weather.

She studied them for a second longer, wondering at the first really magical being that she could tell apart from the normal muggle people outside the alley with interest. She then looked towards the large, elegant door in front of her, remembering the many hard forced rules of her Aunt that it was rude to stare. They opened the large door with a bow as the trio stepped forward. Not wanting to seem rude, and not really knowing the normal response, she returned their stiff bows with a clumsy curtsy before she ran after Mister Lupid and Hagrid, who stood waiting for her with raised brows, but did not question her choice of behavior. She missed the surprised looks that were exchanged between the two guards, and she only noticed the surprising words engraved on the inner sliver doors:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." said Hagrid sagely with a small nod of his head.

Harriet couldn't help but agree as the sliver doors opened, this time but an invisible force that made her skin tingle, which she acquitted quite rapidly to the now familiarizing sensation of magic. It was an old magic, older than all of them, and as old as the bank building itself. She wondered faintly as she entered through the ornate doors how it all worked. The inside, she noted as she looked around the vast marble hall, was a flurry of activity as both wizards and witches talked to goblins on long, glossy counters where hundreds of them did various work, from signing large sheets of parchments to weighing coins and looking through large round eyepieces at large gemstones the size of her fist, at the very least. Doors to many to count lay behind the counters, and goblins and magic folk alike walked through them talking in a loud chorus of sounds that echoed against the hall's walls. Their colorful wear of cloaks and muggle clothes was a blur of colors, and she looked at them with interest. Mister Lupin and Hagrid lead her to a spare goblin, whose neighbor was examining rubies with a critical and measured glances. She noted with interest that it was larger than her head.

"Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Harriet Potter's safe." said Hagrid in a jolly tone, beaming up to the goblin as he patted Harriet gently on her shoulder.

The goblin looked over at them with a critical eye, face stoney as he sneered at the less then presentable trio before him. Harriet's hair and dress seemed to small for her body, while Mister Lupin though tidy, scruffy in his appearance and obviously poor, and Hagrid seemed just to big to be allowed at all.

"Does Miss. Harriet Potter have her key?" he asked smartly, putting down the large tome of surly bank things with an elegant movement, keeping one of his long fingers inside to keep his place.

Harriet bit her lip in nervousness in respond, and she flinched slightly as the goblin looked at her extra sternly, sizing her up like the his neighbor was doing to the rubies. She gave a small curtsy as she had done before with the outer goblins, with more grace, and accepted the small, curt bow that the counter goblin did as well. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, which she returned, mouth pinching in nervousness. Remus was fascinated by the behavior of both Harriet and the goblin, was concerned by the fact on how the goblins were reacting to her strange actions. Hagrid instead of being at all concern with the brusque demeanor and Harriet's own antics, chuckled.

"Got it here somewhere." he said just as jovially as before.

He rummaged through his pockets for a minute, dumping various artifacts onto the neat books in front of the goblin who wrinkled his large and hooked nose, glaring at the gentle giant as he produced even more items from his pockets. All where things that shouldn't be in a pocket, and Harriet's nose twitched slightly in distaste as she caught sight of moldy dog biscuits.

"Got it!" said Hagrid after a moment longer, holding a single tiny golden key proudly in his hand.

The goblin took it delicately and peered at it down his long nose before nodding, and handing it down to Harriet, who blinked in surprise. He nodded to her with a stoney face, and speaks to her directly.

"Everything seems to be in order... Miss. Potter make sure to take good care of that." he said sternly.

Harriet nodded, keeping the key close to her body, the goblin nodded to her in return before turning to the two adult males behind her.

"Anything else sirs'?" asked the goblin sharply.

"I'd like to take a look into the Lupin vault." said Mister Lupin nodding.

The goblin only held out his hand, and Mister Lupin held out a tarnished bronze key which he held gingerly, and passed it to the goblin. He looked it over as well, and then passed it back without a word. He looked at Hagrid, who nodded, and with a slightly clumsy flourish held out a envelope with loopy and elegant cursive. The goblin's eyes narrowed at that, and peered at the letter with open suspicion.

"I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, it's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." said Hagrid with an important air.

The goblin narrowed his clever eyes even further before holding the letter closely to his face, opening it with care at looking at it for endless minutes, before he looked up to Hagrid and gave a slow nod.

"Very well. I will have someone take you down to all vaults. Griphook!"snapped the Goblin suddenly, looking over his shoulder.

Yet another goblin came up to them, face scowling his suit this time a deep black, and buttons sliver. The counter goblin spoke to him for a second off to the side, before he gestured sharply to them, and walked back to the counter, sitting and going back to the large tome of before. The one called Griphook gestured sharply to their right, taking them away as Hagrid raced to stuff his items back into his pockets. Griphook lead them to one of the hundreds of doors.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" she asked politely to Hagrid, curious.

Hagrid looked down at her with twinkling beetles eyes, where one winked at her. He said in a sort of hush hush voice:

"Can' tell yeh tha' Harri, worth more'n me job ter tell yeh tha'!" clappling to her back that almost had her falling forward.

Griphook held the impressive door open for them, with a jerking bow and another sneer. Harriet was surprised when she was greeted with dimly lit halls of stone, with torches flickering torches that cast dancing shadows on the already shadow walls. Marble she figured would have been more impressive, though, she thought as she glanced at various archways along the path, not very practical. The hallway slopped downward, heavily vertically slopped and almost like a slide, with curious railroad tracks along the floor leading downwards. Their guide goblin whistled sharply, and a cart drove up to them like an eager pet dog. Harriet almost expected it to accept a treat of some sort as it came to a merry stop, or maybe wag its tail. She noted after a moment with amusement that the cart did rattle, seemingly with excitement. Magic, different than any she had felt, permeated through the air, and she wondered just what it was as she looked on at the cart. She looked on as the goblin whistled again, sharper than before, and the cart stopped in its eager movements.

"How did you do that?" asked Harriet curiously as she was helped into the cart by the already seated Mister Lupin, who placed her delicately on his knee, as with the massive Hagird there was no more room for even her small size with the four of them in the cart.

Griphook looked at her steadily. His eyes were as shrewd as the rest of his race, but held another element of fierceness that was stronger than most.

"Goblin magic, the carts are charmed to listen to certain pitches, and listen to us." he said icily.

Harriet tilted her head to the side.

"Does it only work with goblins, or can anyone with the right pitches work on them." she said with a curious and polite smile.

Griphook narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head to his side as well. His smile was smug, and nasty as he spoke.

"In theory yes, however Miss. Potter the carts are driven solely on the magic of employed goblins of this bank, a wizard's, or witch's magic is not the same... Ah, frequency you could say to make the carts work?"said the Goblin with a sneer.

Harriet was not taken aback with the very rude nature on Griphook's part, as she assumed by the clipped nature of his brethren that it was just their overall attitude. She merely gave him a steady glance and a half-powered smile as he whistled again, a different, yet still high pitch, making the cart jet forward. Harriet, with some interest, tried to remember where they went on what she thought to be what a roller coaster would feel like, with loops and turns at breakneck speeds. But, even with her somewhat good memory Harriet could only memorize a few dozen directions of the twist and winding pathways of the magical bank. She noticed with interest that Griphook was not steering with any visible, 'muggle' ways, and wondered if it was his magic that was the steering mechanism. The steady tingle she felt from both the cart and him supported this... She dismissed this as the the air turned colder around them, and the wind whistled against her face and stung her large eyes, but refused to close them to look at the dark caverns around her.

At one point the seamless cobblestones turned to rough uneven and natural caves that must of run underneath the city. Stalagmites and stalactites grew steadily through the caves, and water dripped onto her nose as they rattled along the side of a deep, dark, underground lake, with gushing waterfalls that sprayed mist onto her pale skin. She looked at the stalactites and the stalagmites with a curious glance and looked at her the two men that had brought her here. The more massive of the two looked positivity green, while the other was whistling merrily yet tunelessly and seemingly to enjoy the mad ride in the dark, his grayed hair whipping in the wind wildly.

"What's the difference between stalactites and stalagmites?" she asked, yelling over the howling wind.

Hagrid opened his mouth with difficulty and screamed hoarsely:

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it. An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Harriet giggled at his retort, and didn't start as Mister Lupin whispered in her ear. She could almost feel his smile as he explained:

"Stalagmites grow upwards from the ground, and stalactites grow downward from the ceiling" he said with in a jolly tone, ruffling her already messy hair.

The cart soon came to a skidding halt, and Harriet jolted forward, and was caught by Mister Lupin around the waist from falling onto her face. She smiled prettily at him, and climbed out of the cart with a bounce to her step, followed by and unsteady and wobbly kneed Hagrid, who leaned heavily on the side of the vault, six hundred and eighty seven. Her vault, she guessed, by the large ad carefully carved POTTER above the number, and even bellow that she saw carved into the stone large was a coat of arms, with a roaring lion with a large seven pointed star on his forehead, and a strange symbol of a triangle, circle and line within each other. The scripted words in a ribbon with the coat of arms were set in what she assumed to be Latin: _Semper Cum Confide_. She noticed with interest as she looked around that several other vaults where there was no name carved above them, only the crest. She frowned, and wondered what that meant when Griphook held out his long clever hands.

"Key please." he said in a clipped voice.

With a measured glance, Harriet handed it over, and curtsied as she had done with the goblins outside, and straighten as he bowed back, eyes measuring. She figured this to be polite, and the right course of action as he had bowed back. She smiled.

"Thank you for guiding us here Mister Griphook." she said politely as he frowned at her.

He turned swiftly around and opened the door with her surname craved into the stone above it, and a large cloud of sweetly smelling red smoke covered the vicinity for a moment, before it cleared to reveal the inside.

"Miss. Potter's main vault." said Griphook, actually smiling as he gestured inside with pride.

Harriet gaped, knowing her jaw hit the ground as she let out a tiny and disbelieving sound. The inside of her vault, _**her vault**__, _full of heaps and piles upon piles of golden coins, and sliver, and bronze ones. Various jewels and assorted weapons encrusted with both precious metals and odd materiels where scattered about, deeply tangled with the coins. She saw chests inlaid with ivory, ebony and other things she could not name. And it... It...

"It's all your's." said Mister Lupin softly, squeezing her shoulder softly.

She all but cried as she turned swiftly to bury her face into his jacket for a moment, overwhelmed at everything that had happened today up to this point, wanting to catch her breathe. Remus himself stared at his leg, which she clutched tightly and he smiled softly, remembering a time when she had been a babe and had done the very same to his chest. He kneeled down, and hugged the girl with as much gentleness as his somewhat massive strength could allow, he felt moisture in his eyes, but ignored it to relish the feeling of the tiny and oh so breakable child in his arms. He reflected that it was warm, sweet, yet quick. And it seemed to suit the girl's shy nature when it came to physical contact, as well as her adjustment to taking so much in just one day.

It was odd that she was so thankful to him, for he had only quicken the fact that she would be brought to the wizarding world he thought after another moment. But he didn't question it, and only hoped that Lily and James would forgive him for not doing so sooner. She looked up to him and smiled, moving away from his embrace slowly, face flush.

"Thank you... I... Thank you for finding me." she said softly.

She turned around quickly, and went off to Griphook, who explained in snippy tones the money system, how much that translated into pounds, as well as the amount he thought best to buy everything she would need. She listened with a steady glance, nodding, and shaking her head when she disagreed. He gave took out a compact leather backpack, made of a animal she couldn't name, as it was pebbled in texture and a very vibrant scarlet. He stuffed one of its many pockets inside to the brim with galleons, where she watched with amazement as it turned slime again, before the goblin did the same ritual trice, before doing the same with sickles and knuts, save in other pockets. He then went back to a cupboard in by the door, and removed a various amount of bills in pounds, she gaped at the amount of the notes, but closed her mouth to breath tightly as she caught sight of hundreds of more such notes in the cupboard. He placed them in their own places, before he tapped the latch of the bag twice with his finger, and her's as well. He handed the backpack with a stern look. She placed the things in her old backpack quickly into the new, and stuffed the the yellow one away carefully, when she placed it on her back, she noted that it felt lighter than even the yellow one had, despite the heavy amount of metal coins in it. It was still as slim as it had been when Griphook had quite literally drawn it out of thin air with his fingertips.

"It will only open for you Miss. Potter, it is bottomless, and is charmed wizard wise to be feather weight at all times. The gold inside should last you quite a while. You have done rites to us goblins that have not been done in a while, and the bank wishes to thank you with this bag, free of cost. We wish further your business, and are pleased with the honor of the care of your golden horde. May your gold flow free Miss Potter." he said snidely, but with respect evident in his tone as he bowed deeply.

"Thank you, and may your gold do the same Mister Griphook." she said with another nod, a smile, and a curtsy to match his bow.

Griphook nodded jerkily in return, before he walked out of the vault head held high. Harriet herself looked around at the things that somehow belonged to her, eyes wide and wondering at the history that surly every item in this room represented. Her fingers inched, not for the heaps of gold, but for the items, somehow thinking that her father and mother at one point must have touched something in this room, or even added something to it...

"Yeh've years ter look thro' all this Harri, and we on'y 'ave a day or so ter get all of yer things." said Hagrid, placing a gentle hand on her head.

She took one last look at the place around her before she adjusted the straps on her new backpack, and followed the three males outside to the cart.

"Can yeh go slower this time?" asked Hagird as soon as they where seated.

With a nasty, wicked smile Griphook shook his head.

"One speed only." he said smartly.

The reached the Lupin vault soon enough, and only Mister Lupin and Griphook got off at this stop, entering the vault quickly and coming out just as quickly, and sat again before even a minute had passed. The cart rattled off quickly, going deeper into the tunnels without much incident until they reached vault seven hundred and thirteen. Hagrid and Griphook got off at this stop, and Harriet leaned forward on the lip of the cart, expecting some sort of fabulous thing since it was so secretive, but was disappointed when Griphook opened the door with a mere slide of his finger, sickly green smoke reveling a grubby little packet, no bigger than her hand, and was quickly tucked away into Hagrid's pocket. The giant and goblin came back and the cart whistled away, soon at the door again, though Harriet wasn't sure it was the one they had gone through to go into the bowls of the bank, but dismissed the thought and kept walking along with the wobbling giant, and Mister Lupin who carried him on his shoulder.

Once outside on the bottom of the snowy steps, Harriet watched as Hagrid swayed from side to side, looking as if he was about to either collapse or throw up... Or both thought Harriet as he clamped his hand on his mouth with a loud snap. After a moment, he turned to the man supporting him, and smiled weakly.

"I think I'm goin' ter go ter the Leaky ter get a lil' pick me up, those blasted carts always get ter me." said Hagrid swiftly, before clamping his hand over his mouth again.

"We'll go with you Hagrid, no problem at all." said Mister Lupin softly, already heading off to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nah, hah, don' bother yerself, go off with Harri an' get her things."

Mister Lupin shook his head.

"Nonsense, it'll only take a moment to settle your stomach!" he said softly, patting the giant man on the back.

Hagrid only shook his head fiercely, which was probably a bad idea as he looked greener still, but managed to say:

"Don' bother, go with Harri." in a strained voice, before once again clamping his hand over his mouth.

Mister Lupin opened his mouth as if to argue, but Harriet spoke first:

"Why don't you both go to the Leaky, and I'll get my potions and cauldron, the stores are right next to each other, and I can wait outside the potion's supplies so you both can get a chance to catch your breathes... You both look tired and sick." she said in that soft way of her's, tilting her head to the side.

The men looked down at their feet in shame, surprised that the girl had caught on that they we're both tired. Mister Lupin looked at the cauldron and apothecary, and back at the little girl. He didn't want to part from her, but saw the logic in her words. She was eleven, not eight or seven as she looked, and she already seemed much more older than her meager years. Polite, so she would not get into much trouble... He could leave, and as he looked into her emerald eyes he knew he would, because quite frankly she could handle it.

"It'll just be a bit poppet, and then we'll see you, alright?" he said.

The girl smiled, seemingly pleased as she started to walk towards the cauldron shop. The two men turned toward the Leaky, but the shorter and leaner of the two shouted out:

"Pewter cauldron, crystal vials, brass scales, two pair of dragon hid gloves and standard kit only!" he said sternly over the roar of the crowd.

Harriet giggled at his tone, and proceeded to buy just what he had asked, and was amazed when the owner of the potion equipment shop shrank down her things to fit in her bag, a smile on her face and assured her that when she got home all she had to do was unwrap them to get them to their normal size. She walked into the apothecary with interest, thinking of medieval Europe as she took in the dark room, and its heady and spicy scent. She took in the various thing with interest, from the tiny delicate dried flowers to the large gnarled roots, to the various animal parts. She was to interested in her surroundings to notice someone stalking towards her, and he was to busy internally calculating his purchase to notice her. With a loud thud, the two collided, where she was thrown to the floor, and he scrambled to stay on his feet, without dropping the rather volatile things in his spindly arms. He looked down his large nose to glare at the fool that had bumped into him of all people, and was very shocked indeed when large, dazzling and very familiar eyes looked at him, apologetic in all sense.

Severus Snape swallowed. Lily. Just simply, without a doubt, Lily, the pretty little girl he had first seen doing magic so many years ago. Then he blinked, the girl's face became clearer. Raven locks touched her shoulders, not red and a large round glasses hung on the tip of her tiny nose. She flushed scarlet and furiously, and stood up. She tugged at her hair. She shuffled her feet. And then she spoke.

"I'm so sorry sir, I should have seen where I was going!" she said in a soft, shy voice, eyes watering.

He almost lost his composure, but with a tightening of his hold on the ingredients in his arms he managed to take a deep breathe, and looked at the tiny girl down his nose. Look like Lily she might, but he knew the difference between this girl and her, and he knew that he had to treat this girl as any other. She looked to be muggle in origin, and her height implied her to be a young child of eight or so. Most likely here with an older sibling that turned out to be a muggleborn. He sneered, not quite as harshly as he would have liked down at her, and nodded curtly.

"See that you do that." he said snidely.

The girl nodded fiercely, and gave him a small smile, so much like the ones Lily had given him. Slightly impish, soft, and beautiful all around.

"I just... This is my first time in an apothecary, and its... So fascinating..." she said softly, adjusting the straps of the pack on her pack.

Chinese dragon hid he thought with surprise. He raised a single brow at the girl, somehow curious to how she had come to own such a thing... Present from that older sibling perhaps?

"The apothecary is fascinating, of course, but make sure to keep your senses connected to your surroundings child." he said softly.

The girl nodded yet again, another small smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you sir, I'll try to keep that in mind." she said softly, and walked on.

Severus Snape went to the counter and rang up his purchases. But he kept his own advice and kept an eye on the little muggle girl so she would not be dunderheaded enough to touch anything toxic or of the like. She wasn't an imbecile he could see, for the girl only touched things that were muggle in origin and not dangerous. She knew her muggle plants he thought with a frown as she jumped quite quickly away from some nightshade, eyes wide. His ingredients were soon paid for, and he made way to the door, remembering faintly that he had to get back to Hogwarts and brew those potions for Poppy... But something held him back as he looked at the girl, where she looked around for a second more before going to the counter and speaking softly to the manager, on her tippy toes to out her elbows on the high counter. The manager gave her doubting look, but nodded all the same and took out from under the counter the standard potions kit. The girl opened her pack and took out the correct amount, counting out slowly and then handing it over into the callous hands of the manger. At this he had to intervene, no need for the girl to lose her money on a useless kit to her at least.

"I suggest you give her back the money Moses." he said sharply to the man, who flinched at his tone.

The girl's brow furrowed and she looked at him, confounded.

"Why?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Because potions isn't simply throwing in plants into a bubbling cauldron, and at your age it would be foolish to even try such a thing. An eight year old child's magic isn't controlled enough to be infused with ingredients, if said eight year old had magic at all." he said with a slight bite to his tone.

The girl sighed, tugged softly on her hair.

"Eight?" she repeated, softly, biting on her lip.

"Eight."

"What about eleven?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her tone. Slightly stiff. Obviously displeased with his assessment... Eleven? That small and eleven? And her face... Narrow. Not quite gaunt, but close enough. Her thin frame, and the dress that she drowned in. The tell tell signs of malnutrition, something he was very familiar with. Painfully familiar with, since his own youth.

"Eleven would be enough for control."he said softly, almost but not quite gentle.

The girl smiled thinly, just as Lily would do when she was displeased but didn't want to be rude. She turned to the manager, and nodded her head gently.

"Then, Mister Moses, if you please wrap up my purchases... And, could you shrink it please? I can't carry it otherwise." said the girl softly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Moses did just that, and did everything with an ease, shrinking the girl's things and giving her her change, which she carefully placed inside her bag into separate pockets according to actual coinage amount. Neat and organized. Careful with her money. Not a messier, but still careful with it. The girl was precises in her movements, practiced and almost but not quite graceful in her body language. But graceful enough not to be a fumbling eight year old. Severus frowned, feeling slightly off. Eleven... Such a tiny girl was eleven?

"Goodbye sir... And thank you for trying to make sure I didn't waste my money. Have a nice day."she said softly.

Harriet walked quickly, and was out the door before the strange, swallow skinned man could sneer at her any more. He wasn't completely a bad person, from what she could see he had tried to help her in his own harsh demeanor. But he was a bit unpleasant, though she had seen a small hint of sarcasm in his nature, which in the proper times could be quite hilarious. She was pleased to see that Hagrid and Mister Lupin were already heading towards her, faces flushed and no longer as pale or as green as they had been. She smiled, and waved to them, before almost skipping to meet them, the smile pulling painfully at her cheeks. They greeted her with smiles of their own, before setting off to buy whatever else she would need for school.

They got a interesting brass telescope, any stationary supplies, like quills, interesting red and color changing into, and parchments (where Harriet though to get normal pens, pencils, notebooks, and paper just to have some sort of normal things), as well as a large, magicked trunk at Mister Lupin's insistence. With a wise air he had said:

"Poppet, trust me, and don't protest Hagird, the larger the trunk is the better it is, a charm for that would be better in later years, because it will simply be a pain to fit everything in there... Not to mention, look at how small she is Hagird! A little charm to counteract weight won't kill her."

She had giggled at their little debate, until they had finally settled on the one she had bought. Smaller than she would have thought, but just as Mister Lupin had wanted, charmed to be larger and lighter. It was made of a supple, dark leather that smelled wonderful and was lined with a soft vibrant red material that felt wonderful against her fingers. It rolled on wheels, which she thought would be very helpful indeed, and she watched with interest as the store owner shrunk it down, wrapped it, tapped it twice with his wand, and handed to her where she placed it in her bag. She smiled at the man and walked off with them until they made it to the next stop on their list, which was the uniform for Hogwarts. She gave a little snort in her mind at that, thinking that wizards and witches came up with the oddest names.

"Madam Mankin's." said Mister Lupin off handily, gesturing to the large shop in front of her.

It was the biggest she had seen so far, and like most clothing stores, this one had display windows, showing off what she could amuse where the latest in wizarding fashion. The robes for females, in a Renaissance like style, fashionably stitched with vibrant colors and fine materials. Male clothing was much simpler, robes ranging from short to long, in interesting colors and the same materials as the females, just again, much more simpler. The odd trio walked in, where Hagrid shuffled off, browsing, whistling a jaunty tune and Mister Lupin lingered just a second until a short woman with large curves and in mauve robes, laced with velvet and silk introduced herself as Madam Malkin. She smiled down at her, and greeted Mister Lupin warmly, who returned it and went to browse himself.

"How may I you help, dear?" she asked her happily, patting her on her head.

Harriet smiled at the over-zealous seeming witch, who bounced on the balls of her feet in pretty and thin heals.

"I need my uniform for Hogwarts Madam." she said softly.

The woman didn't hid her surprise, and her arched eyebrows raised and her painted lavender mouth made a small o, accompanied by a small gasp.

"Oh, such a tiny thing aren't you? You'll look lovely in the uniform, but, oh... I'm sure we can find what you need... Come along dear, a boy is getting fitted as well, handsome he is." said the woman with a wink, leading her by the hand and bouncing happily along.

Madam Malkin brought her to a short platform, and took her measurements carefully, chattering off a storm and telling her that she would be with her in one more moment. She sashayed off, heals clicking on the smooth hardwood floors in a steady and happy rhythm. It was then that Harriet noticed him, talking in a drawling voice to his own attendant until his eyes locked with her's. He was utterly bored she thought as she tilted her head to the side, examining the boy who looked her age a little warily, as most people her age weren't very nice at all, or at least, nice to her. He had a pale, sharply pointed face and soft silvery hair. Arched eyebrows, and cold, light gray eyes. He looked like an icy fae decided Harriet after a moment, thinking of his complexion and sharp, cutting features.

"Hello there... Hogwarts too?" he asked, titling his own head to the side, doubt in his bored voice.

"Yes." she said softly back, readjusting her glasses on her nose.

He smiled, and she returned it with a smile of her own.

"Really, titchy thing like you?" he asked, quite rudely.

Harriet just nodded, her smile faltering slightly and wondering why people kept saying that.

"Well, I guess if your old enough, no height requirement..." he continued, musing to himself in a joking tone.

Harriet gave a small giggle at this, which the boy seemed quite pleased with, as his chest puffed out, and made her want to laugh more, but unfortunately at his expense.

"I'm a Seeker you know, and I'm really good. I can out fly anyone. Do you play Quidditch at all?" he said drawling out his voice in a annoying way.

Harriet shook her head no, wondering what on earth a Seeker and Quidditch was.

"Pity, your just the right size to play Seeker... Fly on your broom at all then?"

Harriet snorted at the fact that witches and wizards flied on brooms of all things.

"No, I don't fly much." she said.

"Pity... Ridiculous, don't you think about the fact that first-years can't bring our own brooms? I'm going to bully my father to bring mine, he's on the board of governors for the school, so I think I will be able to bring my Cleansweap... Latest model you know... "

Harriet tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"If they have a rule that we shouldn't fly, then I think it should be followed." she said firmly.

"It's _**ridiculous**_, the rule is meant to keep muggleborns from hurting themselves, which isn't fair for their betters."

Harriet froze at his tone. He sounded eerily like the Dursleys, which made her dislike the pale, drawling boy, if for instant.

"Betters?"she snapped.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, brows furrowed when Madam Malkin came back.

"Here we are dear, found some more material in the back, so sorry that I took so long, it just that it seems we've almost ran out! I got you're skirt, sweaters, ties, scarves and blouses, at the counter, all ready to wear, and there are seven sets of them, in case you need extras... Now, for your outwear, the robes..." babbled the woman, gently placing the long black robe over her head.

She pinned them in place then sighed, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Silly me, forgot my wand... I'll be back."

She ran off, and the boy looked back and spoke.

"By the way what house do you hope to be in? I hope for Slytherin myself, by far the best." he said.

Harriet frowned, wondering what he meant by that, and why he had suddenly shifted topics. But she shrugged.

"No idea, I'd suppose whichever is best." she said with a knowing air, as if she had any idea what she was talking about.

"Then I'll see you Slytherin, I mean, best hands down, they don't allow any..." he paused midway, biting his lip before he continued:

"_**Unsuitable**_ people and the color green would match your eyes quite well. Yes, you will be in Slytherin, that's final." said the boy, nodding firmly to himself.

Harriet only raised her brows at his tone, and was pleased when Madam Malkin returned, baring her wand, and more black cloaks, seven light airy looking ones made of what looked like the finest cotton, and two heavy wool ones. With a quick movements of her wand, she cut and tailored them to fit her perfectly, and took them off to the counter, before coming back.

"Dear, why don't you browse, I'm sure you can find something new for the days you get off... I have all the things at the front, don't worry." she said when she caught Harriet's questioning look.

Harriet herself looked down at her dress, which hung unpleasantly off her form. She grimaced, and then nodded, hopping off the platform to go do just that. She paused, and looked back to the boy. He was dressed she noticed, in fine clothes that put even Delilah's dresses out the window.

"Goodbye, see you at Hogwarts." she said, offering the slightly off putting boy a smile and a wave, thinking that though he was a bit forward and pompous, was kind enough to talk to her.

"Goodbye..." he replied, looking disappointed.

Harriet nodded, and turned to leave when she heard his soft voice, said firmly:

"See you soon."

Harriet waved again and walked off to look through the clothes, thinking hard and trying to figure out just what the words Seeker, Quidditch, and Slytherin meant. She was devastated to find out that she had no idea. She then picked the essentials of a new wardrobe, grimacing because she found that she really didn't like shopping, but forced herself to do so anyway. Undergarments, tights for colder weather, and some colorful socks, as well as the black and plain ones for school went into a little basket she had picked up at the entrance, and she also picked out some dresses, as she had been in the habit of wearing them all her life. She marveled at the fact that these would actually fit her perfectly, and picked out quite a number of pants, skirts, and shorts, and then found a arrange of jumpers, jackets and blouses to tie all of them together. She found to her surprise, Mister Lupin in the shoes, muttering to himself and looking at a nice pair of odd leather boots, much like her backpack save for the fact that they were a dark brown. She herself already had a pair of trainers in her hands, as well as another pair of ruby flats, and leather boots for school in the basket.

"Hello Mister Lupin." she said softly, placing the trainers in the magical basket, and smiling at the man.

"Oh hello poppet, all done?" he asked, shifting away from the shoes to look at her.

"Nearly, I was just wondering on how cold it got at Hogwarts, I got a bit for that, but I'm not so sure..." said the girl with a shrug.

"It gets very cold, so I suggest plenty of jumpers, two pairs of gloves and maybe a hat?"

Harriet smiled.

"Alright, I just need that and I'm done then. Erm... Mister Lupin, what is a Seeker, Quidditch, and Slytherin, in that order?"

Mister Lupin laughed at her question, and smiled at her.

"I keep forgetting that this all new to you poppet... A Seeker is a position in Quidditch, a wizarding sport played on brooms. It's the wizarding world equivalent to football. And Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It's basically the place your spend your life in Hogwarts... You parents were in Gryffndor themselves, and so was I... Gryffndors to the end your parents were, because it stands for bravery and chivalry." he said, his voice softening toward the end.

Harriet smiled, and suddenly hopped to be in Gryffndor, to follow her parents legacy.

"Come along then, let's get that done and then head off to Flourish and Blots to get your books, and then your wand... Where did Hagrid go?" muttered Mister Lupin, looking around questioningly.

Harriet flushed as she looked out the window, where a grinning Hagrid waited.

"He went to get ice-cream." she said softly, giggling as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Mister Lupin laughed, and took her to get the last of her things, before going to the counter to pay for her things. Madam Malkin smiled at them as she rang up everything.

"Terribly sorry dear, I forgot to ask your name so I could stitch it into your uniform, full name please, including middle."she said with a happy smile.

"Ah... Harriet Lily Potter, Madam." said Harriet, somehow knowing the woman's reaction.

Madam Malkin herself gaped and then quickly shut her mouth to beam, widely enough that it seemed that her lavender mouth was about to split. She flicked her wand over Harriet's robe and smiled wider.

"Oh, oh, oh, I had no idea Miss. Potter, though I should have seen it, you're the picture of your mother, Lily, what a lovely girl, had the most gorgeous red hair... She worked her the summer of her fourth year you know, such a good worker, and made most boys drool, you're well on the way to do the same!" gushed the woman.

Harriet flushed.

"Thank you Madam."

"Your welcome dear, now, the total for your purchase is about twenty one galleons, five sickles, and two knuts." said the woman, checking the register.

Harriet froze, wondering at such a high amount and wanting to crawl under a rock. Today was the day she had spent the most money, ever, and it was all on herself! And she still needed her books and wand! But, nonetheless, thinking back to the amount the she had in her vault, and bag, counted out the money carefully, trying to get the coinage system right. She accepted the shrunk boxes and packages into her bag, and the sudden shrinking of her dress by one Madam Malkin, who said that the dress was lovely, just a tad big, winking as the dress had fit her perfectly. She thanked her, said goodbye, and went off with Mister Lupin to Hagrid who handed her a large vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce, and to Mister Lupin a chocolate chunk, which he could see him salivating at. They ate they're ice cream quickly, not wanting it to melt, and then headed off to eat lunch, as Harriet's stomach had let off a very embarrassing growl, as she hadn't eaten all day. They ate at one of the numerous cafes, which Harriet fought over paying with the two men with.

"Poppet, please, I can take care of it, don't worry about it." said Mister Lupin.

"No, I have to pay, the both of you have been so kind today!" said the girl pleadingly.

"Now see here, I'll pay 'Snot that much, an' 'sides yer don' have ter repay us, we're glad ter do this Harri!" protested Hagrid, placing the correct amount of money on the table with a loud bang.

Both Harriet and Mister Lupin looked at him sulkily, and walked off put off, and blinked in surprise when they noticed that Hagird was not walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Er, Hagird, where are you going?" asked Remus, confused.

Hagrid only beamed, and bounced on the balls of his enormous feet.

"Gettin' Harri's present. 'S her birthday yeh know?"he said happily.

Remus smiled at his tone, and subconsciously tighten his hold on the present he currently had in his pocket, which he had bought while Hagird had been in the lou at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the perfect gift, and he was lucky to have found it. He glanced at Harriet and took a note of her shocked expression with a frown.

"I... You don't have- A birthday present? No, no, you don't have to get me one, either of you!" she said red in the face, appuald.

"We don't have to, true."said Remus looking at Hagrid, who nodded in conspiratorially.

"But we wan' ter Harri, so tha's tha'. I'm gettin' yeh a pet. Not a cat, they make me sneeze, an' toads went out of fashion before I wen' ter school, so tha's out... An owl then, their ruddy useful... Carry yer mail an' all..." said Hagird sagely.

Before she could protest any longer Mister Lupin picked her up and set her on his shoulders, where she gave a small yelp and clung at his head tightly, wondering at the suddenly taller prospective, and then was forced to enter Eeylops Owl Emporium, where she was finally set on her feet, sulking, where she soon came out of stuttering her thanks to Hagird, a lovely snow white owl with glowing golden eyes very much like Mister Lupin's. Her head was currently under her wing, but on occasion she would look at her, and hoot softly.

"Don' think much of it." Hagrid had said dismissively.

The next stop had been Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, and when Hagrid agreed to stay behind to take care of her new owl, Harriet was sure as soon as she had entered that she had went to heaven. She was an avid reader, and this place was knee deep in books. She heard Mister Lupin chuckle, and she looked up to him with a raised brow.

"What is it?" she asked.

He smiled at her, and winked.

"It's just your father hated reading. But your mother, well your mother read so much that it applaud James. It's just funny to see you like books, like your mother... Your father must be weeping in the afterlife, and Lily must be laughing." he said with a sad chuckle.

"Who do I take after most?"

Mister Lupin paused, and grabbed a couple of school books, while Harriet herself picked out her own personal books, about two or three... Or four or five... He seemed to be really thinking about it. It was only afterward when he had helped her needle down the ten or so books she had grabbed to five that he finally spoke, leading her to the counter to pay.

"I'd have to say your mother... You do seem to take a little from James, but mostly from Lily." he said firmly.

Harriet smiled, and payed for her books, happy with her school purchases, as well as with her personal ones. She placed them inside her backpack and the pair met Hagrid outside.

"So all that's left is a wand." said Harriet.

"Then we're off to Ollivander's, no place better for wands than that." said Mister Lupin softly.

Ollivander's turned out to be one of the smallest shops in the alley, and one of the oldest, if the peeling letters on the sign was any indication, and the single, dust wand on display in the window. When they entered, Harriet let out a small gasp, feeling the fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end, feeling what she assumed was magic in the air, and in the whispering around the room. She took in the whole shop, and was shocked to see a man with the biggest, silvery eyes, like moons in the gloom of the shop staring at her.

"Hello, sir." she said nervously, the essence of the shop setting her on edge.

The silver eyed man smiled, face creasing with his effort.

"Ah, Miss. Potter. It seems that you have finally come... It seems like just yesterday that it was your mother and father coming to get their own wands." he said softly, another strange smile appearing on his wispy lips.

Silence fell on the group inside the shop, and Harriet heard Hagrid shuffle his big feet, and Mister Lupin shuffle his own.

"You have your mother's eyes. Her wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." said the man, as if it was common knowledge.

Harriet licked her lips, and nodded. Who she assumed was Mister Ollivander was so close no, leaning down and looming over her, noses almost touching. With a long and spindly finger he reached out to touch her scar, where she shuddered when his cold hand made contact.

"And that's where..." muttered the man softly.

He suddenly straighten, moving back a few steps to stare at her almost saddly.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it... Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Harriet swallowed, and pushed her glasses up her nose where they had slipped.

"What's done is done." she said softly.

Mister Ollivander stared at her a long time, before Mister Lupin cleared his throat, and that's when the two older men caught his attention. He went on to exclaim about both men's wand, and scolding Hagird for a second before eerie his attention was once again on her.

"Now, which is your wand hand?" he said peering at her, snapping his fingers so that a measuring tape sprang to life and started measuring her various limbs.

"Er, I'm left handed." she said with a smile.

"Hold out your arm. That's it."

The tape measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." said Mister Ollivander sagely.

The tape measured between her nostrils, and wondered why on earth that was necessary for a wand. Mister Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harriet took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Harriet tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harriet tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mister Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on a spindly chair by the door, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harriet took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, spreading from their to the tips of her toes to the crown of her head, and she felt as if someone had just given her a limb back. With a laugh, she raised the wand high above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mister Lupin did as well, pumping his fist in excitement.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …" said Mister Ollivander, muttering to himself.

He put Harriet's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering:

"Curious … curious …"

"Pardon Mister Ollivander, but what's curious?" said Harriet, wondering.

Mr. Ollivander fixed her with his pale stare. And Harriet swallowed at his piercing eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harriet swallowed again, and curled her fists, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. … I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter. … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harriet shuddered, and nodded to the man. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop, and Harriet returned this with a quick curtsy, before running off with both Mister Lupin and Hagird. They stopped just inside the archway of the Leaky Cauldron, where Hagrid stopped and smiled down at Harriet sadly.

"I've gotta go now, I'll be seeing yeh at Hogwarts Harri, 'ave a nice summer. And write ter me, yer owl will find me." said the giant man, and Harriet was horrified to see that he was crying.

He pulled her into the largest hug she could ever hope for, picking her up like before, and held for the longest second, where she huffed back and whispered:

"Thank you, and see you soon Hagrid... Good bye"

She was once again on her feet, and Hagird blew his nose on a giant and spotted handkerchief. He handed her a ticket.

"Ticker fer yer train ter Hogwarts, on the first o' September." he said softly, before sniffing.

Harriet nodded, and jumped slightly when Mister Lupin spoke:

"Goodbye Hagrid."

He got his own rib-cracking hug for his effort, and she winced at the very loud sound that was made.

"Take care of her." said Hagrid, who the disappeared into the crowd, despite his large size.

"Always." said Mister Lupin, smiling after the giant.

Harriet was struck by the fact that he meant it, and jumped when he grabbed her hand, and smiled down at her.

"Well, poppet, let me get you home." said Mister Lupin softly, and he did just that.

It seemed to take just a second before Harriet was walking along the familiar path of Privet drive. The ride in the train had not been as scary as the first, and it had been nice to talk more with the man that had introduced her... To well, what she really was. She smiled. This was the best day that she had ever experienced, or at least, the best day she had experience in all the years she could remember. She noticed that the once perfect looking street suddenly looked so ordinary. The wizarding world was not as perfect, but alive with sights and sounds that were so vibrant that the colors of the muggle world, or this perfect street dulled and seemed so much more less desirable than what this world had to offer really. It was still partly her world, that she could see, but it wasn't the one that would accept her as much as she would have wanted.

She reached the one marked number four, and sighed as she spotted the mud drenched car that belong to the Durselys. They were home, this would not be pleasant. She sighed again and rang the doorbell. She heard through the door the thundering of her heavy foot falls, and the small clicking of her Aunt's kitten heels. The door opened, and her Uncle snarled out before seeing them:

"No visitor today, sorry, Delilah's very sick you-"

He froze when he did see them, his big mouth closed tightly, and his face paled.

"Hello there. Just came to return Harriet, she's safe and sound, she has all her school supplies." said Mister Lupin in a steely tone.

Uncle Vernon spluttered, and Aunt Petunia turned very pale, and clutched at her husband's large arm.

"Just to say, treat her well. Do not harm her in any shape or form, and make sure she gets to Kings Cross on September the first." he said sternly, before turning away from them to kneel in front of her.

Gold locked with emerald. His large hands settled on her shoulders, and he squeezed softly.

"I have to go now poppet. I don't want to, but I have too..." he said softly.

Harriet felt tears come to her eyes. She really wanted him to stay. She really did. She bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless at his words. He took something out of his pocket, and held it out in front of her. It hung on a golden chain, small, just slightly smaller than her palm. It had a white lily both sides, and it held 1980. Her birth year.

"Happy birthday poppet. I know it's not much-" before Mister Lupin could even finish she took it gently from his hand, and fumbled to place it around her neck.

It touched just a centimeter of to bellow her collarbone, and it felt wonderfully cool against her skin. She smiled. A lily, she suppose, for her a lily, as it was her middle name.

"Thank you."

Silence reached them, and both of them knew that he had to leave. Gold was still locked on emerald.

"Can... Can... Can I write to you?"she asked after another moment, hating how both she and her voice trembled.

Mister Lupin laughed softly.

"Of course you can write to me. You can write any time you want... I... I would love that." he said, voice thick.

Harriet swallowed to let prevent her tears from falling. Mister Lupin's golden eyes became blurry, and she hiccuped. She _**really **_didn't want him to leave.

"Thank you." she managed to say again, tears finally down.

Mister Lupin gave out a sigh, and rubbed the tears away gently with his calloused thumbs.

"Thank you poppet, and good bye."

He gave her a hug, even more gentler than Hagrid's and warmer. He smelled of the forest, chocolate, and something else familiar that she couldn't place. She decided then and there that she loved that scent, and quickly memorized it, hugging back the man that had given her mother and father names, given her an explanation to so many things, and for being so kind. She did so with little grace, but enjoyed every minute of it. All too soon, he released her, thankfully slowly, and with a lingering kiss to the forehead. With tearful eyes Harriet went inside, but went to the window to see him leave. He lingered she noticed, staring at the door, tears in his own eyes, face set in a sorrowful mask before he left. She watched his tall, lean form disappear around the corner, and placed her head to the cool pane of the glass. She hopped to see him again. And Harriet could only hope that it was soon.

She went to sleep that night with the song her mother had loved so much lingering in her head, magical books scattered around her bed, her school supplies opened and out, her wand clutched in her hand. The coin hung firmly around her neck. The beginnings of a letter to Mister Lupin was already on her desk, and her owl, named Hedwig after a name she had seen in Hogwarts, a History hooted softly in the dark. For the first time in many years, Harriet dreamed pleasant things, random flashes of dark red hair, messy raven, and a gentle, scarred hand, as well as now familiar golden eyes. Laughter like a dog's bark filled them as well. And in the wake of those dreams, Harriet smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Harry Potter, in any shape or form. (Sadly)<strong>

**Done. Oh my goodness this took me FOREVER. I plead to guilty to the charge of a late update. I'm so sorry guys DX. Oh, and thank you so much to horselovr171 for getting my butt in gear, and for helping me sort out the details of the chapter. THANK YOU! Ah, thank you for anyone who reads, and for reviewing ahead of time. Thank you for patience, and thank you all who read the insane things my mind comes up with. Thank you.**

**~Peace,**

**Moon Witch **


	6. Ink Spots

**Ink Spots**

_Dear Mister Lupin, _

_Yes, I did finish Hogwarts, A History... I have to say... It's so fascinating! I loved it! Speaking of books, do you think that memorizing my textbooks will be enough? I know it seems over the top, and a bit obsessive, but well, I'm new to all of this. Children that grew up in the magical world must have a great advantage... Don't they? Or am I just a little crazy? Ms. Figg cast came off today you know, she seems so pleased... I swear, sometimes I feel like she knows I'm a witch, when I came home a few weeks ago she seemed so smug about something. And she tried to feed me chocolate cake, but I refused... It seems to be older than me, and I worry for my health if I ate it... Anyway, how are you? Your last letter seemed a little short, and I think you might be sick again, aren't you?_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter _

_Dear Harriet,_

_I told you would enjoy Hogwarts, A History. It was your mother's favorite book, and before you ask, your father's was Quidditch Through The Ages, the book you bought the other day. Poppet, I assure you... Memorizing the textbooks will allow you to stay ahead, much ahead of the children, even those who were born into Wizarding society. Did you really remember everything? Which was your favorite book of your textbooks by the way? You are not insane child, stop saying so in every letter. Hmm.. Figg... That name sounds very familiar, maybe she's a witch? Why don't you ask her... I'm glad her cast is off. Wait... A chocolate cake older than you? A __chocolate__ one? I fear a great injustice to chocolate has been made. Maybe that broken leg was karma... Anyway, thank you for asking, I did get a little sick a few nights ago. I feel much better, don't worry, I have a weak immune system, it's normal for me to get sick this often. How are you, the Dursleys treating you well?_

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_I just finished Quidditch Through The Ages (The Pictures MOVE. MOVE! Is that normal?)... Do you think my father would enjoy the fact that it's now one of my favorite books? It's right on par with Hogwarts A History, Animal Farm, Alice in Wonderland and... I should stop now before I give you a five page letter with nothing but books... Yes I remembered everything... I have a very good memory... __Did my mother have really red hair, and not just red as in orange, but real red? Like crayon red? Anyway, hmmm if I had to say, my favorites would be... Well... Can I say the whole list? No? Okay, then, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi(Most are just normal plants, except a few... Do mandrakes really __scream__?), Magical Drafts and Potions(Almost like cooking... No I didn't try anything... Hard. Headache potion works!), The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection(I love the spells in this, I hope I never, never ever met a dementor... They sound horrid.) A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration... (I kinda like the concept of an animagus. I would love to turn into an animal! Pity they don't show the theory in this book...) I am a bit insane, I swear it... After all, isn't everyone? Breaking news... Ms. Figg? You were right... But she's not a witch. She's a Squib. What on earth is that? More appropriate to say what in the name of Merlin is that?(Ms. Figg said that when I asked. And a few more words I rather not write.) Chocolate injustice? Do you love chocolate that much? I'm glad your better then... I'll ask anyway, because I worry for you... Is that odd to say?I'm doing fine... The Dursleys pretty much ignore me. It's a bit depressing really, I'm just glad I can write to you and Hagrid, and have Hedwig and Ms. Figg to talk to. Otherwise I go even more insane..._

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_Dear Harriet,_

_I think I can hear your father cheering in the afterlife. And yes, they do move, it's normal for the wizarding world... Can't expect them to sit still all day!(Only joking, wizarding cameras are made to allow movement in pictures. It's the same for paintings. Just warning you for Hogwarts, which walls' are covered in paintings) Harriet I think I hear your mother cheering now. Those you listened were her favorites. You really are alike. Oh, and yes, she had red hair... True red hair... It's just that and your glasses that keep you from looking exactly like her you know... Yes, mandrakes scream, it can kill you... Baby mandrakes can knock you out... I got a pair of faulty earmuffs my second year of Hogwarts. I was out for about three hours. I hated the sound... Can't say that potions is really a good thing, but then again, I was always horrible at it. So was your father... Your mother was rather good at it... Wait... Headache potion? Harriet! It's dangerous to start without someone! You do know that potions blowup? Don't do anymore! Demetors are horrid creatures. The only way to counteract them is the Patronus charm... Anyway, you are not insane. Repeat, not. Harriet, I wish I could tell you why the fact that you said you wanted to be an animagus has me in fits of laughter... I really wish I could. Maybe when you're older I can tell you... Oh dear, I can't breathe..._

_I can breathe again. By the way, a squib is a non-magical person born into a magical family... It's like the opposite of a muggleborn, who is a magical person born of non-magical parents. Poppet, I love chocolate more than I love myself. I love it almost the most in the world... Just one thing really beats chocolate, but I can't say what just yet. Thank you. I really dislike the Durselys... Do you think if I lifted your uncle again they would be nicer? For the last time, your not insane poppet._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Of course I'm insane. I'm sending messages via owl. And, I have a magical wand. And an owl as a pet. An owl... Who's glaring at me... Huh, she's a smart bird. She knows I'm writing about her... Wait, so all pictures move in the magical world? Weird! So I'm most like my mother? It's nice to hear that. What was she like? What was my father like, really? It knocked you out? Sounds like that was annoying... Well, I __like __potions. And there easy to make... I found this scrub to make your skin softer in the book!... Potions blow up? As in.. BOOM?! Well, the Durselys always did say that I was going to destroy the house... Erm... Fine, I'll stop. But only until next summer when I've learned a few things. If I blow up the house then, you can blame my potions professor. What's the Patronus charm?(I tried to find it in my books, but I didn't find anything on it, other that it drives the dementors away. And how can it drive away creatures that literally suck away all your good memories?) Hey! Tell me why animagi make you laugh, and what makes me being one so funny? Tell me please! Pretty please Mister Lupin? OOOH. So that's what a squib is. Do they attend Hogwarts? Wait what do you love most? Never mind, that's too private, I'm sorry for asking... I don't like the Dursleys much either. I don't think lifting my Uncle would change much, though I'd find it hilarious. Do it! Do it!_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter _

_Dear Harriet,_

_You. Are. Not. Insane. Besides, messages via owl, owning an owl, and a wand are completely normal for you now. After all, are you a witch or not? She is a smart bird. She refuses to leave and nips at my hands until I write you a letter. Pesky bird...(I say that with fondness) _

_Your mother, Lily Potter(nee Evans) was one of the kindest people in the world. She almost never had a bad word to say to anyone... She was gorgeous, like a her namesake, inside and out. She had your father enchanted since they started school... She was smart, almost insanely so, and the brightest witch of her generation. She had a knack for charms, potions and she loved to draw off on the side of her notes, little things that would keep her entertained if the lecture was too boring. She never let anyone see her cry, except for James. She was a proud one, and more than a little temperamental, easily embarrassed. She had a good set of lungs, and wasn't afraid to use it on your father. She made grown men cry. She was fiercely protective of you, and loved you with all her heart... She protected you 'till her last breathe... Your father, now, your father James Potter was a bit of a prankster. Or, well, that's a bit of an understatement. He was always up to make people laugh, and though he was a bit of a prat, an arrogant one at that until our last year at school, he had a good heart. He tried his best to make your mother fall madly in love with him, and failed miserably until he really saw her... He fell hard and fast, and loved her so much that he wanted to marry her when he was eleven. He was bit arrogant, and amazing Chaser in Quidditch, and had a gift in transfiguration. He hated potions, adored astronomy. __He hated his glasses, and always ruffled his hair, as if that made him look better. And he loved you just as fiercely as your mother, and even as a baby was planning to keep the boys away..._

_It was annoying being knocked out, and embarrassing. Your father laughed for weeks on end... Good. Don't try any spells either, because you could get in trouble for using magic outside of school. The Patronus charm is a charm made up the single, most happy thought or memory in a person. It drives a dementor because it is so much happiness that it can not handle it all. No I can't tell you just yet poppet, sorry. I'll tell you when your older... Wait, what animal would you like to be if you did become one? Squibs don't attend Hogwarts, most of the time they are sent to muggle schools, or home schooled. It's alright, I'll tell you one day poppet, just not yet. Tempting, but, well you do know if I do that I could get in trouble with the law... Magic in front of muggles is against the law, you know. I only got away with it because I with you at the time, and the Trace would have thought it was you. Know they will know its me, because you know of Hogwarts... It is so very tempting though._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Are too insane. I love Hedwig, pesky bird._

_**Thank you.**_

_All right, all right... Did you know that a charm in one of books can change your hair color? It only just faded away... I won't do more magic, I swear. I'll wait Mister Lupin, cross my heart. Oh, so that's how... I wonder what a patronus looks like? Alright, I won't ask anymore... I'd say I'd would love to be either a some type of cat, or bird animagus. I feel bad for squibs. Their should be a separate school for them, or even a section at Hogwarts! They must feel so left out. The same for the siblings of the muggleborn students... Darn... I will always remember with fondness when he was hung by his ankle then... What's the Trace?_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Are not._

**_You are welcome. _**_Just ask and I'll say more._

_You managed to charm your hair color? That's advance magic... What color? Good, you'll get in trouble before you even get to Hogwarts! Though, considering your father, maybe that would have made him proud... It depends on the patronus. There is a incorporeal patronus, which is what most wizards and witches can do, which really just looks like a bunch of silvery glowing mist. A corporeal patronus is a personification of the castor, in a form of an animal, in sliver blue glowing form. It's a rather impressive sight, and very pretty. Before you ask, mine is... A wolf. Why a cat, and why a bird? That is a very mature and thoughtful thing to write Harriet. Your Uncle's face as he was suspended upside down will always have a place in my heart. The Trace is a magical... Alarm system I suppose. It alerts the Ministry of Magic(Yes, we have one of those, who monitor wizards and witches and other magical beings from exposing themselves to muggles) to underage magic. (Seventeen is our age of adulthood if you are wondering.)_

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Are too._

_What were their favorite colors?_

_Erm, it was... Red. Yes, red. My Aunt just about had a heart attack when she saw it. It was almost funny, except, well, she stopped breathing for a second and it freaked me out. I'm so glad I have my hair color back. I loved myself as a red head, but I think black suits me best. You did say he was a prankster... Maybe I should continue his legacy? A patronus sounds pretty... Can I see your's one day? I love wolves. They're lovely, strong creatures that are very family orientated. I think a big cat would be amazing to be. I'm rather fond of tigers. And panthers. Or lions. Oh, a bird because I would love to fly. Thank you, I like to think of myself as mature and thoughtful. It will have a place in mine's as well. Wait... So we can't use magic outside of school until we're seventeen?! I call unfair, so unfair! How are we suppose to learn more over the summer?_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Are not._

_Green for your mother, and gold for your father._

_You must have looked just like your mother! I wish I could have seen that. Did you take a picture? Harriet Lily Potter, you've just about gave me a heart attack when you said you would follow your father's prankster ways. Please, for the sake of keeping Hogwarts standing, don't you __dare__! I had enough of his type of jokes to last a life time, and I'm sure that the teachers that taught us feel the same. … Thank you for what you said about the wolf. It makes me happy. Big cats are nice creatures. Flying is amazing, maybe you can see for yourself when you get your flying lesson. It's for your protection not to use magic, anyone under the age of seventeen have a less stable magical core._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Okay, you accuse me of giving you a heart attack over being a prankster, but YOU GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK BY SENDING A PATRONUS TALKING WOLF OVER TO ME! I've never, ever, screamed so loudly in my life. Did you and my father get in trouble together, because it seems that you did with that little stunt! It was pretty though... If so, you have nothing to say for my possible pranking ways. And in closed is a picture of my red head self. Ms. Figg took it. Apparently, squibs carry magical cameras, because this picture moves! It's a mini me moving around! She also gave me the camera, if you can believe, as a Hogwarts send off, and a birthday gift. I think now that I know I'm a witch, and she's a squib that she's much nicer to me... She says to write to her, and to send her as much pictures as possible when I go to Hogwarts. I plan to do that. Is it alright if I do the same to you? Oooh, so we do get to ride broomsticks at Hogwarts in our first-year?(You do know how ironic and funny it is that witches and wizards ride on broomsticks of all things? What's next, magic carpets?) I __still__ find it unfair._

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. My favorite color is red. What's your's?_

_P.P.S. Favorite band of my parents, and your's?_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Oh, poppet, it wasn't so bad was it? The expression on your face must have been priceless, pity I missed that. That was very kind of Ms. Figg, and your picture looked lovely.(Spitting image of your mother of course.) And of course you can write and send pictures, you don't even have to ask that anymore. Would you like a few pictures of your mother and father?(I'm sure I have a few...) Yes, it a ridding lessons, they're to teach those who never flown before and yes, I see how funny and ironic it __is... Anyway, Harriet, flying carpets are illegal in Europe, though I think some Middle Eastern countries still allow them... Unfair but necessary._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Blue._

_P.P.S. Beatles for your mother, Weird Sisters for your father... And... Hmm, Rolling Stone and the Weird Sisters for myself. What about you?_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Well, I'm glad you did. I would... Love pictures of my mother and father... It'd be very much appertained. I want to know what they look like. Why are they illegal? Still unfair. Okay, what in the world is the Weird Sisters? I like a bit of Fleetwood Mac, and trust me, that isn't easy to listen to with my relatives... I found an album in the attic and nicked it when I was seven... And a record player that was collecting dust... Erm, you didn't read that._

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. What was their favorite type of tea?(And yours)_

_Dear Harriet,_

_I'm sorry I could only find these. I have more of your father, we were closer first. They're illegal because it's illegal to enchant a muggle object, and well, carpets are muggle. … Poppet... The Weird Sisters are the most famous wizarding band in the world. Or at least Britain. I forget that you're all new to this. Your father may have just started weeping in the afterlife. I sorry, I didn't see what you wrote before... Though I faintly think it had to do with Fleetwood Mac, which is rather decent. _

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Camellia for your mother, and Earl Gray for your father. The same as your father for me, yourself?_

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_They... They were enough, thank you... My mum is so pretty... Do I really look like her? And why did my father have to give me his hair?! It's so messy, darn you genetics! Well I'm sorry I don't know wizarding bands. (I rolled my eyes as I wrote this.) Fleetwood Mac, in my opinion is better than the Rolling Stones.(They're good too, but Stevie Nicks is... Well, __Stevie Nicks.__) I like lemon tea. A lot. Very good.(Drinking lemon tea as I write this, just to tell you.)_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. Favorite dessert?(Treacle tart, and strawberry short cake, before you ask.)_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Your welcome poppet. Yes, you really do, you're a miniature of her … What is genetics? When you get wizarding friends you'll be enlighten to what the wonderfulness that is the Weird Sisters. Your mother never saw the light, but you will. I'm sure you will. Poppet, I'm going to ignore the slander you have written._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin _

_P.S. Cherry Jubilee for both your parents, and Chocolate anything for me._

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Genetics is a muggle term for a science that describes the passing on of traits from parent to offspring. i.e.,my dad passing on his horrible hair onto me. Or my mum passing on her eyes... Isn't Cherry Jubilee alcoholic? So anything chocolate is the most amazing thing in the world?_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. Were my parents bohemian or punk? (A mixture of the two for me, if I had to say)_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Oooh, that sounds fascinating...(Maybe I'll get a book on that... Know any?) And yes, it is. Your dad was a bit of a light weight, and it always got him a tad tipsy. It amused your mother to no end. __YES__. Chocolate... Is chocolate. I don't have to say more._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Bohemian for your mother... Punk for both your father and I. Don't you dare laugh._

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_I wouldn't know any books on genetics. I am eleven, and you usually don't study that until secondary school. My father was that much of a light weight? Now it amuses me to no end... Er... Whatever you say Mister Lupin. By the way, I laughed anyway._

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. Favorite type of weather? (Rainy days, Thunderstorms or cloudy days.)_

_Dear Harriet,_

_Well, I guess I'll have to find some on my own... Yes, he was a very light weight... It entertained his friends as much as it did his wife, especially whenever we went to a pub... Sigh, you don't understand the glory of chocolate. Just as the Weird Sisters, you will see the chocolate light. Cheeky brat.(And I say that with fondness.)_

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Hot summer days for your mother, and clear cloudless days for your father.(Perfect Quidditch conditions in other words) I'd have to say for myself...A day that is neither too hot, nor too cold. Just right._

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Yes, yes Mister Lupin... Maybe one day I will see the light. (Doubt it.) Mister Lupin, may I ask if your real name is Goldilocks? And is your porridge preferred that way as well?_

_With A Bit Of Mischief,_

_Harriet L. Potter_

_P.S. Muggle clothing or Wizarding?(Muggle.)_

_Dear Harriet,_

_It's quite alright, gives me an excuse to browse the muggle book store anyway. … Mister Goldilocks to you. And yes, I do prefer my porridge that way. As well as my bed not to hard, or not to soft. Cheeky brat._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Muggle for your mother, wizarding for your father... And a mixture of both for me._

_P.P.S. This letter should reach you the day before you go to Hogwarts. Have a wonderful time, and I'll meet you on the platform to see you off._

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

Harriet stared at the page in front of her, left hand feeling slightly odd because she had been writing her letters to Mister Lupin with her quills and red ink, and was only now getting used to it. She was glad that she had bought so much parchment, because well she would need it. Between her letters with Mister Lupin, and Hagird she was cutting a bit into her supply. She was also glad she had gotten the normal muggle supplies so she could have some level of comfort. The notebooks, pens, pencils and the paper would be dedicated to note taking, and rough drafts. She suspected that the parchment would be reserved to purely for assignments and essays. It would save her from buying too much parchment, which she had noticed was rather expensive...

She paused in her thinking, and frowned at the ink spots that had gathered on the page in front of her. At least three. She noted with some satisfaction that it wasn't as messy as her first attempts of writing. Before he letters had been filled with both ink spots and splatters. Now it was as easy as breathing to her to write with a quill. As if she had been doing it all her life. She looked on at the parchment in front of her, and then to the repaired alarm clock off to the side. Twelve o' five. It was pretty late, and she knew she would spend a few hours yet obsessing over the letter to get it just right. So, looking around at the semi-messy room around her, Harriet started to do some last minute packing.

With a new practiced ease, she closed her ink bottle, whipped her owl feather quill clean and put it into her dragon hide back pack. She then took her roll of parchment, the backpack, and whatever else she had left out into her trunk. Spellbooks, spare parchment, quills, socks and a jacket she had missed in the back of her wardrobe went inside. She would write a response letter to Mister Lupin when she was at Hogwarts she thought as she grabbed her new camera , and put in all the supplies Ms. Figg had been so kind to give her along with the camera itself in the case she had bought at the local store. She grinned a little, snapping a picture of herself, and then put it away. She scrambled around the room and found nothing else worth taking with her and she knew as she sat down on her bed, already clad in her new night clothes, she knew that she was ready

Tomorrow.

Just a few hours more and she would be able to go! She picked her clothes for the morning with care, and tucked herself into the covers, before she bolted up and paced the room a bit. Then she tucked herself in again. It seemed as if tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough... She just hoped it would be soon. She smiled at the thought.


	7. Kings Cross And An Odd Brick Wall

**Kings Cross And An Odd Brick Wall**

It seemed that the Dursleys had driven from Number Four Privet Drive to Kings Cross as slow as possible, in the slowest route just to spite Harriet Lily Potter, or at least that was what she thought when the dull company car finally made it into the parking lot of Kings Cross train station. She sighed with relief as she unbuckled her seat belt, quick as lightning and she hopped out of the car at the same speed, surly blurring in her haste. She smoothed down the pleats of her white skirt nervously, and then her blouse. She then fiddled with the zipper of her jacket, then she smoothed down her wild hair, which she had somehow convinced to enter into two twin braids. She stopped her nervous fidgeting after a moment, and sighed. She would be calm, and she would keep herself as mature as possible during the train ride she told herself sternly. She looked the part of someone who was normal, for once in her life, and would try not to ruin it with her shyness. She forced herself to smile, bright as she could in her nervous state, adjusting her glasses as they slipped down her small nose.

She walked as calmly as she could to the trunk of her car, turning down politely her Uncle's out of character offer to help her take it out, before she hoisted her trunk out, a small grunt escaping her as it slammed to the ground, and then brought out the rolling wheels. Even charmed, her arms could hardly hold the thing, and she hoped greatly that the train had some sort of ramp to roll her trunk onto it. Her Aunt looked at the wheels with narrowed, pale eyes, most likely thinking that the wheels were too mundane and simply too _**normal**_ to belong on a trunk of a witch. She ignored such look, and picked up Hedwig, placing her carefully on top of her trunk, before she started towards the station, camera swinging around her neck firmly, backpack on her, well, back.

Harriet allowed the Dursleys to lead her to the station, and inside as well and she noted that it was enormous. The odd group of four walked until they reached platforms nine and ten, and Harriet looked at the cavernous room with interested eyes. It made her feel tiny, and when she turned to say goodbye to those who had grudgingly raised her, Harriet felt dread enter the pit of her stomach. They were laughing, quite hysterically as they walked away, not even waiting to say goodbye. The Durselys laughing were never, ever a good sign. The only plus she felt towards this situation at all was that the sight of them walking away, not even waiting to say good bye, was that she felt not as badly as she would have a few weeks ago.

"There, platform nine and ten, your's should be somewhere in between! Good luck finding it!" called out her Uncle nastily, usual puce face scarlet in his mirth.

Harriet felt her stomach drop to her toes as they raced away. Her Uncle, in a sheer rare moment of cleverness, had had made a very valid and daunting point. Her platform was nowhere to be seen, and she had only an hour to find it. She also was in the middle of a very muggle train station with nothing but her wand, what she assumed was a dragon skin backpack, a lot of money, a trunk full of witchcraft supplies, and an owl in a cage. She looked around, and saw much to her dismay, that she was already gathering stares, most were directed towards Hedwig, and some to her backpack, most likely because of the odd material used to make it... Dragon leather of all things!

One word came to her mind. Bugger.

So, Harriet spent the better part of the hour she had looking for the seemingly mythical platform. She gave a careful glance around the area in the middle of the two platforms, and found a curious feeling in the back of her neck every time she came close to the wall between them, but she brushed it off. It really meant nothing, and she was in a hurry. She fought the wild urge to take out her wand(secure in her jacket sleeve, in a pocket she had sown herself), and start stabbing at things in random order, hopping that would open some sort of entrance, knowing that would not be so wise with so many 'muggles' about. Instead she went to a personal working at the station, visibly nervous, and asked:

"Excuse me sir, do you know when the train for eleven o'clock leaves?" she asked, more of a squeak really.

The man looked at with furrowed brows, most likely taking in her small stature and wondering what she was doing in the station on her own... With an owl no less, if the glance he gave Hedwig was any indication. He smiled politely, and dipped his head down in an act of asking for forgiveness, tipping his cylindrical hat.

"I'm sorry, but no train leaves at eleven." he said firmly, raising a brow.

Harriet resisted the urge to swear,(not that she knew any good ones) and gave him a pained smile. She wanted to scream instead, for she was sure that he had no knowledge of the magical world, and she was surly wasting her time. But she felt compelled to ask more, in case the man was being too careful and did know. She tugged at her braid.

"Are you sure, sir?"she asked it without a care to the fact that her voice sounded so desperate.

He gave her a firm, and slightly worried look. She hardly registered it, since the clock in the platform stated ten thirty five, and made her want to throw herself in front of an oncoming train to her side. What would happen if she didn't show up at school? Would they not care and would she be forced to be with the Dursleys forever, an unstable witch? What would Mister Lupin think?!

"I'm positive miss... Now, where is the train your taking going, maybe you have the wrong time?" said the conductor kindly, though impatience began to leek into his tone.

Harriet wanted to slam her face against the wall.

"Somewhere in Scotland?" she said, biting her lip, wishing Mister Lupin had been more specific.

The man sighed.

"Please be more specific... Where are your parents, you aren't traveling alone are you?"

Harriet felt a danger alarm go off on her head. Plastering a simpering smile she had seen Delilah use so often with much disgust onto her face, she excused herself, claiming that her mother simply wanted to know, and she had sent her from the cafe to find a kind man such as himself. The man said with some authority that he would escort her to said cafe, and with another plastered smile allowed herself to be herded towards the cafe she had pointed out. When the guard looked in for her 'mother' Harriet ran, trunk wheels rolling and Hedwig screeching. Somehow, the strangely attentive man did not notice her escape, which Harriet thought, was the only lucky break she had caught that day.

She leaned against the wall parallel to the one between nine and ten, trying and failing to make the platform that should have been somewhere in between appear with her eyes. She found no such luck, and looked desperately at the wall. More glaring really, hating it and wanting to cry out in sheer frustration. Somehow sensing this, Hedwig gave a soft, reassuring hoot, and Harriet turned toward her owl with a weak smile on her face.

"I know, I know, no sense mopping about girl, but I'm scared."she whispered to her, slender digits passing through the bars of the cage to rub softly on the spot where her snowy owl loved best.

Closing her large, golden eyes, Hedwig hooted, as if to ask why was she scared. It was an odd form a communication both she and Hedwig had taken up, while the latter would speak, the other would listen and hoot and screech in reply, and as she had told Mister Lupin, Hedwig was a clever bird. And it had eased the times when she couldn't go to Mrs. Figgs' or hadn't received an owl from Hagrid or Mister Lupin. She found that even after such a short time, she loved her snowy owl dearly as a close friend. A concept that she was still getting used to...

"Scared that this is all a crazy dream and I'll wake up in a cupboard."she said softly, looking around as the various people walked around, going about their lives and not paying attention to her in the slightest.

She preferred it this way really, being left alone. She was used to it after all.. She looked on wondering how she was going to get on the platform, the crowd a huge jumble mess of colors and faces. It was then that Harriet caught a flash of red in the crowd, her eyes attracted there for the sheer brightness of the color. It turned out to be hair, from a fairly tall, bespectacled boy with dozens of freckles across the bridge of his long nose, and on his cheeks, his eyes a soft brown, his face set in a slight grin, walking pompously in the station, trolly full of a trunk, and of all things, a sharp eyed owl in a cage. Harriet stopped her leaning slump against the wall, standing up right in a quick movement, feeling her eyes get large as she watched the young boy, of fifteen or so, walk towards the wall between the platforms nine and ten. He had an entire entourage of five other red headed people trailing behind him. The bright orange of the all them had seemed simply to colorful to be allowed. The only head that was not as bright as the rest was that of the older woman in between, her hair a shade or two darker, her eyes a soft brown like the boy's, and her mouth seemingly frantic as she heard the four other children around her. She felt her her eyes get even wider as she heard the woman's voice:

"Station packed of course, full of muggles! What was the platform again?"she asked, directing her gaze to a tall, gangly boy around her age with a frantic frown.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a girl around her age, who clutched at the woman's hand:

"Platform nine and three quarters."she said with a smile, frowning suddenly as she begged her mother to go with her brothers to Hogwarts.

Harriet felt the tension that had been building in her stomach disappear as soon as the word left the girl's mouth. She quickly rolled her trunk over to the family, intent on watching and figuring out how to get to the platform. She froze when the girl, still clutching her mother's hand, pouting at the fact she couldn't go, turned away and saw her. The girl's lovely brown eyes widen, and she smiled at her, causing for Harriet to look at the ground blushing, missing the older brothers getting onto the platform. She felt herself pale as the girl started to wave frantically at her. She returned the wave with tentative hand, unused to greeting anyone in general. The girl's smiled was infectious, and despite her reservation, Harriet found herself smiling at her, watching as the girl's dimples flashed again at her returned gestures. She made a come here gesture, two digits motioning her over, and Harriet just ducked her head, shaking it at the same moment. The girl frowned then, her brown eyes narrowing before they widen, as if something had occurred to her.

"Hullo!"called out the girl, grinning at her again and letting go of her startled mother's hand.

"Ginny!"called the frantic woman, turning in her direction along with the last boy Harriet assumed was her son.

The girl, Ginny, ignored her mother's startled cry and marched over to her with a determined face, eyes glittering. She stopped right in front of her, taller than her by a good few inches with a wide, starling smile and stuck out her hand straight at Harriet. The older woman stared at her, stopping a few feet away, something flickering in her eyes, almost as if she had seen her somewhere before. The boy next to her simply looked a mixture between nervous and curious.

"My name's Ginvera, but I like Ginny better."said the girl boisterously, distracting her from her mother and brother.

Harriet smiled shyly, taking the girl's small hand with her own, marveling at the fact that the girl, whom she thought was younger, had a bigger one. Two pairs of curious eyes, one brown and another a curious shade of blue stared at her while she shook the Ginny's hand as firmly as she could. Ginny herself shook her hand hard, moving her own hand in exaggerated movements. She felt her cheeks flush at so much attention, but tried to keep her slightly trembling smile in place.

"I'm Harriet."she said simply.

Ginny stared at her for a moment and tilted her head to the side, her flaming hair spilling across her purple jumper in a great contrast.

"Are you a witch?"she asked bluntly.

Harriet almost found herself shaking her head, but stopped before she did and nodded in conformation, feeling her hand reach up to tug on her left braid. She found saying yes to that question something odd, for being a witch was still relatively new, but the pleased look on Ginny's face was worth her discomfort.

"My brothers are going to Hogwarts! What about you, are your brothers going to Hogwarts?"asked Ginny eagerly.

"I don't have any brothers."said Harriet with a small shrug.

Ginny got a wide eyed look, as if Harriet was the luckiest girl in the world by her simple answer.

"You are so lucky!"she said eagerly, leaning in suddenly, as if to share a secret.

Harriet herself felt herself tense slightly at the younger girl's closeness.

"I want to go Hogwarts. But I'm too young. Are you too young?"whispered Ginny with a confidence, cupping her hands around her face and Harriet's ears.

"No... I'm going this year. "she whispered back, smiling slightly as the younger girl let out a whine.

Her freckled face was sulky, and her eyes were teary. She punched her in the shoulder with startling force, and Harriet almost fell over. But refrained from making a protest at the gesture, because the girl was smiling suddenly.

"Lucky. I bet you'll have loads of fun."she said, sincerely and with a bit of envy laced in her tone.

"If I don't make a idiot of myself."said Harriet dryly.

Ginny giggled, a loud, musical giggle, and Harriet found herself giggling along with her after a moment. Ginny then talked to the shorter girl in front of her, ignoring her mum's eyes on her back, knowing that she had plenty of time before the train would leave, and wanting to speak to the girl in front of her a little longer. It was odd to see a girl her age, or at least, a witch her age. She had seen plenty of muggle girls playing around the edges of the Burrow's boundaries, but she had only ever really been around one other magical child in all her life, apart from her family that is. And though Luna Lovegood was odd and funny to the core, and she really liked the girl, Ginny was eager to make new friends. The girl named Harriet, was a prime candidate for that.

"I like you're skirt."said Ginny after a moment, grinning again as the girl flushed.

Harriet tugged on it, and smiled. She had never ever heard anyone like something she wore before, and she felt herself flushing with happiness. She had picked it out herself, after all, and to see that someone like it brought a strange warmth to her.

"Thank you… I like your hair."she said back, looking at the flaming red head with slight envy, for it was pretty and bright, just like Ginny herself.

Ginny beamed, flushing almost as bright as her head as she punched Harriet again, embarrassed at the honest compliment. They chatted for a little longer, and Ginny found that she liked the quiet, shy girl in front of her. She was very witty at odd moments, but easily embarrassed. And Ginny found it oddly cute. She also wished that next year she would have time to talk to the girl at school, and told the girl so happily, yet sadly because she couldn't go right away. She knew, she told Harriet with confidence that she wouldn't be prepared, and the girl reassured her kindly, and offered very shyly:

"If you want I could write to you... So that you can be ready for Hogwarts next year."said Harriet with an embarrassed smile.

Ginny could only gape at her for a moment, before she lunged at her new friend, hugging her straight around her neck. A strange high pitch noise escaped her, and she found that she didn't care at all. She picked up the girl from her waist, spinning her around in great emotion.

"WICKED!"she finally managed to say after a moment of simply squealing.

Harriet then laughed, softly and long in her ear, and Ginny found the noise to be a very pretty thing. After a moment, she let go, shyly, for she had manhandled Harriet very suddenly and rudely. When she saw her smile, she relaxed, and somehow found herself looking at the odd, muggle clock, and she blinked at the time, and knew it was time to get onto the platform. Ginny tugged at Harriet's hand suddenly, pulling her along with her trunk with surprising strength, and Harriet blinked as she found herself amongst the two other redheads left in Kings Cross, as the three older boys that had been with them were gone.

"Mummy this is Harriet, she's my new friend. She's going to write to me!"stated Ginny proudly.

Harriet stared at the red headed giants around her and felt herself swallow thickly at being addressed as 'friend', as it was a novel experience for her. She waved slightly, reaching out quickly to catch a angrily hooting Hedwig before she tilted off her trunk. She watched as the tall gangly boy caught it with her, his hands large and indicating that he would grow even taller. He gave her a wiry smile, helping her position her better a top her trunk.

"Hullo."she said shyly, taking her time to calm down her hooting owl, rubbing her snow white feathers through the thin brass bars.

"Hello dear, Hogwarts? It's Ron's first year too."said the older woman, sweetly, smiling down at her kindly, and pointing to her long nosed son.

Harriet only nodded, feeling very shy as the woman's brown eyes glanced over her, and around her. She was the first one, she thought with a smile to address her for her true age. She frowned slightly, and Harriet could already hear the question of her status of being alone, and her size.

"Um, Ma'am how do I get onto the platform nine and three quarters?"she blurted out, flushing and not wanting the questions to start.

Ginny, eager to impress her new friend, beat her mother to the punch:

"Through the brick wall between platform nine and ten! I've done it loads of times!"she said proudly.

Harriet stared at her beaming friend, wondering if she was making a mickey out of her. She found as she looked on at her wide, bright smile that she wasn't. In other words, Ginny wanted her to go through a brick wall. She blinked, long and hard, and looked at Ginny's mum with wide, disbelieving eyes. The woman chuckled.

"Best to take it at a little bit run if you're nervous."said the woman with a wink.

Harriet gulped, bid the family of redheads goodbye, adjusted the straps of her backpack, checked to see that her camera was still around her neck, and rolled her trunk forward to the wall between platform nine and ten with steely eyes. It looked very solid, she thought, and she sped up, ignoring Hedwig's hoot of aggravation, and squeezed her eyes shut just before her trunk hit the wall. She found herself still running, and opened her eyes to see a brilliant array of robes, of all colors flurrying about, the brilliant scarlet steam engine marked the Hogwarts express a long elegant snake around her. She gaped, slowed her run and walked with more slowly to take in everything around her. Cats of all colors weaved through people's legs, and a strange array of muggle clothing and wizard was in the fray. At odd interfiles, some people would crack into being, and no one in the station really paid the magically appearing people a second glance. Without really noticing, Harriet brought her camera up and snapped a few pictures.

Harriet felt that this place was almost as amazing as Diagon Alley as she heard the bizarre conversations float around her, and she glanced at her fellow witches and wizards with small, unconscious smile, still snapping pictures one handed as she pushed her trunk forward. People leaned outside compartment windows, chatting with parents or other lagging students. Owls swooped over head and people did magic with a casual air. She found as she looked for an empty compartment, this to be a wonderful thing to be apart of. She found her compartment at the back of the train, and she placed in Hedwig first, stroking her soft feathers for a second, and placing her pack back with care onto the seat nearest to the window. Then, with slight grunt, Harriet tried to lug her trunk onto the train. She found soon enough, dragging it out of the trunk of her Uncle's car was a much easier task.

Even with the charm, Harriet struggled, and she dropped it painfully on her hand. She muttered what little swears she knew(limited to just bugger really) and kicked off her trunk, hurting her foot in the process. She hopped around one footed for a second, her unhurt hand clutching at her hurt foot.

"Need a hand?"chorused two identical voices.

Looking sheepishly upwards, she saw two of Ginny's older brothers, whose faces were identical, almost to every last freckle, save for the one the right, who she saw had a small cluster of freckles at the corner of his right eye. They were both looking at her curiously, and smiling sly grins boarding on mischievous. She nodded, and was surprised when she moved to help the two older boys, she was pushed aside with a shake of their heads, as the boys lifted her rather heavy trunk on their own, refusing her help. With one last grunt, they heaved her trunk onto the train and onto the the rack above the plush leather seats. The two boys turned to her with the same smiles, though she noticed that the boy without the cluster of freckles smiled slightly wider to the left.

"Fred."said the one on the right at the same moment the one on the left said, "George."

She smiled at them, and did not miss a beat when they offered both their hands for a shake, grasping their rather large hands in her own and shaking them as firmly as she could. They grinned wider at that, as if she had passed some sort of test.

"Thank you. I'm Harriet."she said shyly, reaching up to tug at her braid, feeling that she had introduced herself today a lot.

The twins simply grinned wider, and Harriet thought that they looked a bit like the Chester cat when they did that.

"Well ickle little first year, we hope you have fun being sorted!"said George.

"Too true twin of mine! Hopefully the troll isn't as big as it was last year! Made a good fight it did!"said Fred in agreement with his twin, shaking his head in a 'tut tut' gesture.

Harriet felt herself pale slightly. Troll? _**Troll**_?! She would do what with a troll? Where all wizards and witches just plain nutters when it came to child safety?!

"Excuse me?" she asked, eyes wide.

The boys simply shook their heads sadly.

"Poor chap last year couldn't even..."started Fred.

"... Pick up the sword. Sad sight that was, wasn't it George? He went straight to Slytherin."finished George.

Harriet stared. She frowned, and pointed at the George.

"But you're George."she said simply, confused to why he had addressed his twin as himself.

Both twins stared. They looked at each other, as if they were talking silently. They opened they mouths as if to speak, but turned around when they mother called out their names. With one last look of their blue eyes, they hopped off the train, glancing behind their shoulders at odd intervals. Harriet raised a brow, and with a sigh, hopped off as well, looking around for Mister Lupin, because he had promised to see her off. She looked around, hoping to see his tall and thin frame admits the throng of people around her. She did not, and the family of redheads looked on at her curiously, Harriet felt very small, biting her lip and tugging at her braid. It was then when she saw him, looking around with his golden eyes, almost frantically. She let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding, in a long breathe. He didn't seem to see her, and she understood that her stature was probably due to her size.

"MISTER LUPIN!"she shouted to grab his attention.

Her fist were clutched into her skirt,the heat in her cheeks was intense, as were the stares of the people around her. But she didn't care as he turned around and caught her gaze. He rushed over, his long strides reaching her in no time. He stood in front of her for a second, eyes glittering. Then, with a slow movement as if he were approaching a frighten animal, he crouched in front of her. He smiled then, a slow, tentative smile that made her feel warm and made him look decades younger, despite the gray in his hair.

"Hello poppet."he said softly, placing a large and scared hand on her face.

With her hands fisted in her skirt, Harriet returned his smile, feeling her cheeks start to ache at the effort of her large smile.

"Hello Mister Lupin."she said softly.

He beamed at her, and without a pause, he scooped her up in his arms and for the second time that day Harriet found herself spun around in circle. Only this time, it was from a greater height, and it felt warmer than Ginny's hug had felt. She clung as tentatively and fiercely as she could to Mister Lupin, feeling safe and happy just where she was. With another warm moment, he Mister Lupin slowly eased down into a crouch again, letting her feet touch the ground and letting her end the embrace. He stayed crouched, staring at her with those eyes of his.

"Your parents would be so proud."he said after a moment, a watery smile appearing on his lips.

Harriet flushed, but returned his smile with her own.

"And I think they would be happy to see you here."she said after a moment.

"I hope they would."he said, shrugging slightly.

Harriet could only smile in return. They said nothing for a moment, adjusting themselves to the other's presence.

"Did you get my last letter?"he asked.

"I'll answer it after I write to you about Hogwarts."she promised with a nod, answering his question at the same moment.

"I expect a full novel for your first week."he said seriously.

Harriet giggled, and nodded. She gave him a full on stare, remembering his comment of a weak immune system, and glad to see that though he looked tired, Mister Lupin's violet bruises underneath his eyes were slightly lighter. His face had slight color to it, still pale, but no longer the deathly pale of before. He looked better than when she had last seen him, and it brought a smile to her face.

"You look well."she said seriously, and smiled wider when he chuckled.

"I feel better than I have in a long time poppet."

"I'm glad."

They said nothing for the moment, simply taking in the atmosphere, the simple action of being together again after the month of separation. It was nice, to see her again, reflected Remus, taking in her pale face and her messy braids. Her clothes were cut clearly to her, and that made it even more evident how small she was, outside of that voluminous fabric her Aunt had given her to wear before. But at the same time as he looked at the girl in front of him, Remus felt a contentment fill him. She was smiling, she was happy and she was going to Hogwarts, safe and outside of the Dursleys' home. She was going to interact properly with children her age, of her kind, make friends and learn magic. She was almost a normal child, despite her efforts to point out the contrary in her letters, and it made him smile at the thought. He wished her all the luck at Hogwarts. A shrill whistle sounded, and it made his heart sink slightly.

"Time to go poppet. On you go."he said, rushing her forward.

She stalled, he saw with some happiness, moving the camera from around her neck and reaching with her small arms to snap a picture of the both of them on the platform. Then, she rushed to her compartment. She turned around, leaning out the window, hardly caring that the train was starting to lurch forward.

"I'll write to you regularly!"she shouted over the dim of the goodbyes around them and the train itself.

"I look forward to it!"he shouted back.

She smiled at him, all gleaming teeth, bright and happy. She was still leaning out the window, waving fiercely in a very out of character move, forgetting her embarrassment as she watched Mister Lupin run along the train with surprising speed to wave to her, pushing past parents as the train picked up speed.

"GOODBYE MISTER LUPIN!"she shouted at the top of her lungs as she watched his tiny figure disappear around a corner.

"GOODBYE POPPET!"sounded out in a hoarse yell, and she found herself beaming so hard that her cheeks hurt.

She stared a moment long backwards, watching warily the buildings of London pass around her, still leaning out the window before she took a deep breathe and went back inside. Her hair was a mess, she knew, from the air outside, but she did not care, remembering that thin and tall figure running after her. She smiled softly, and settled into the compartment, tugging at her messy braids and feeling a sort of anticipation fill the pit of her stomach. Soon, she would be at Hogwarts, and as Hedwig hooted softly above, Harriet felt that she couldn't wait at all.


	8. Freckles, Books, And Toads

**Freckles, Books, And Toads**

Harriet fidgeted in her seat, feeling the softness of the seat, and noting that it was well worn but not ruined, a comfortable balance between new and old. The supple, red velvet was beautiful, she thought, running her fingers through it. She longed to reach upwards into her trunk and take out a book, to past the time, or maybe practice more with her quills, but kept still and kept her gaze around the compartment. It looked so normal that it surprised her, and thought if she could ignore the impossibly fast pace of the train, she could have imagined that this was a ordinary 'muggle' passenger train that she had read about. Or at least, an old fashioned one.

Hedwig hooted softly and happily from her high perch, ruffling her snowy feathers slightly as she settled in for a long sleep, and she chuckled slightly, eying her familiar with a sense of pride and giddiness. The snow white owl opened a single luminous eye at her chuckle, and gave a hoot that seemed to chuckle as well. Harriet beamed at her familiar, and got a soft hoot in return.

"Off to be a witch, I am."she told her snowy owl, and laughed softly at the peering golden eye that gave her a glance again and then shut, head moving bellow the wing in a somewhat dismissive gesture.

She clicked a picture, smiling softly at her. She loved that owl she thought with a giggle, putting aside her camera and sighing as she looked outside. The gray of London was fascinating blur, and she was reminded of her first train ride only a few weeks ago. However, as she looked out onto London she knew that this train was much smoother in its gait, and of course, as she hardly felt, much faster if the speed of the images outside were any indication.

With that thought, the compartment door rattled opened. Harriet felt herself become more nervous, and excited in the same breathe, freezing stock still at the sound of shuffling feet and a banging trunk. The tall, gangly brother of Ginny came in, if a little hesitantly, as if he didn't know what to do, the compartment door rattling behind him. He glanced at her and flushed.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."he asked, and Harriet nodded. He grinned in response.

His hands gripped a battered old trunk, and he lifted it with a struggle to the wires above their heads. She stood up on the seat reluctantly, and helped him push it up. They stared at each when they had sat down, looking away from each other when their gazes met. This went on for a while, and Harriet clutched at the end of one of her braids. This was the first person who would be in her year that she would talk to today, and she really didn't want to royally screw it up.

"I'm Ron Weasley."he blurted out, eyes wide and surprised at his own daring.

Harriet smiled slightly, reaching out to shake his hand as he had extend his. She ignored the fact that her hand was trembling slightly, because when he touched her's, she noticed that his palms were slick and clammy, showing that just maybe he was just as nervous as she was.

"Harriet Potter."she said simply.

She had expected a great reaction from him, and Ron Weasley did not disappoint as his mouth fell open in a gaping drop, his chin nearly touching the ground. Harriet shifted uncomfortably in her seat, giving him a small grin to try and change his expression. It didn't work, and he just stared at her as if she was the most shocking thing in the world. Her face felt hot, and she wanted to shrink into the seat. His hand fell limply to his side, and his large blue eyes blinked rapidly, his long orange lashes fluttering like some mad bird's wings. She pulled back her hand and stared at her lap, tugging at her braid as she felt his gaze on her.

"Are... Are you really?"he asked, blue eyes wide, and suddenly unblinking. It was as the boy could hardly stop looking at her, and blinking would make her disappear.

Harriet only nodded, shakily. She couldn't even begin to explain how odd it was for someone needing to confirm her name.

"Since I was born, I think."she said softly, wincing on how dry it sounded. Ron finally blinked at that, and his thin lips pulled into a hesitant grin.

"Blimey, you're awfully small."he said tactfully, watching her with keen interest.

Unbeknownst to him, Harriet watched him back with the same rapt attention, as this boy was not being mean in the slightest bit, only bewildered, really, as if he could really connect her supposedly-famous name to her face. Plus, he was born into a wizarding family! She couldn't help but find him interesting. She made a slight sour face at the comment of her height and snorted at the boy.

"Awfully big aren't you?"she said pleasantly, raising a brow. The only real thing that betrayed her nervousness was the way she tugged at her braid.

Ron's ears turned slightly red, and he ducked his head.

"I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"he asked, another grin spreading across his face. Harriet nodded in return, a smile appearing on her own face.

A sort of hesitant silence settled around the compartment. She could tell that Ron wanted to talk, and her own questions were on the tip of her tongue. But it was a good thing, thought Harriet, at the very least he was shy now as well. It wasn't just her... That was a good sign... Right? She wasn't terribly sure, after all, the only person her age she had ever spoken to at a length that wasn't Delilah was his younger sister, and that had been mostly due to Ginny's insistence.

"Why were you talking to my sister?"

"She sort of talked to me first. I promised to write."she said, softly, looking at her shoes. Ron gave out a huff.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. She just gets really excited around new people."he said, shaking his head.

Harriet shook her head at him, smiling.

"It's okay. It was nice to talk to someone my age who wasn't my cousin."

Silence met her words, and both she and Ron shifted slightly in the awkwardness of it.

"So... What's your Quidditch Team?" he asked, a little nervously. He was obviously desperately trying to make some form of conversation, and make the awkwardness that settled around the compartment away.

"Erm... I really don't know, I mean, I've read about Qudditch, and Mister Lupin explained the rules, but I never really thought of the teams... It's not like I've ever watched or played a game."said Harriet, shrugging casually.

Ron looked at her as if she had grown two heads and started dancing the hula in front of him while she sang out 'God Save The Queen.'.

"Do you even know the teams?!"he asked, aghast as if she had beaten a puppy(or a crup in this case) in front of him.

"No...?"she said, making it seem like a question.

"We have to change that!"he cried, and he launched into a long lecture of the world's teams, though he mostly kept to Britain's teams, and the Chuddly Cannons(Ron seemed to be a very big fan, and when he mentioned their colors, she glanced at his head and grinned).

This went on for a good while, and later blended into a conversation that varied, and they skipped from topics rapidly, from the muggle word, 'Weird!', he would exclaim, to the functions of the rubber duck, magical or otherwise. It wasn't until a much later that Ron and Harriet stopped talking at all. She had never talked so much in her life! It wasn't bad though, a little embarrassing to have someone so focused on her, but strangely... Nice.

With an embarrassed grin, Harriet went off to find a loo, closing the compartment door with a soft click, her heart pounding at mock ten. She didn't walk into anyone, and she was immensely grateful. She didn't want anyone gawking at her just yet. She wondered if Ron really appeared to be as star struck as he seemed to be, or really if he had really had gotten passed it that quickly. After the initial shock, and a good dose of Qudditch talk, he seemed to be past the fact of her newly acquired fame(or at least it was to her). But had he really?

She hummed absently until she found the loo, and was grateful that despite being magical, witches and wizards had the sense to use the same sign as muggles did. Or that they had loos at all. From what she had seen, from their clothing and the lack of anything remotely technological more complicated than a radio, she knew that witches and wizards were somewhat backwards. She would have been mortified if she had to go to a privy or something.

With the sight of the little sign, she found herself hopeful that the wizarding world would not be as different from the 'muggle' world as she had feared. It was the same sign so popular at public restrooms, and she wondered if that had been placed for the benefit of the muggleborn students or was it normal overall? She shook her head, and smiled a bit at her musing. She could ask Mister Lupin about this sort of thing, or at least ask how far behind witches and wizards were behind muggles technology wise.

She did what she came to do and was washing her hands when a girl, around her age walked it, seemingly not noticing her at all as she crouched down and seemingly searched the stalls. She was muttering, a frown on her face, a wrinkle to her small nose that brought out the spattered freckles that ran across its bridge. She was already wearing her robes, and her dark mahogany hair glittered in the light.

"Did you lose something?"she asked as the girl wrung her hands. She jumped at the sound of her voice, her large and bushy curls jumping with the slight movement and stood up.

"Not me. A boy named Neville lost his toad."replied the girl promptly, a small, unsure grin appearing, highlighting her large front teeth.

"Oh..."

The girl looked at her with great interest, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Her school robes were neat and ironed, and Harriet nervously thought to her own uniform and she wondered if she should change. She looked at her new shoes, and wondered if she should wear the boots she had bought instead of the trainers...

"Have you seen his toad?"asked the girl, and Harriet jumped at the sound of her voice. She looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Ah, no, I mean, I think I would have noticed a toad hopping around... I mean, even in the wizarding world that has to be odd right?"she asked nervously, tugging at her braid.

The girl gave a sheepish grin.

"I haven't the faintest idea. My parents are dentists. No magic at all."she said promptly as well, with a sort of laugh at the end that seemed nervous. Harriet found herself feeling a flash of similarity.

"I grew up the muggle way as well."she said, smiling back, wider than before, just as nervously as the girl's laugh.

The girl's grin widen as well.

"Really?"

"Didn't have the slightest clue I was a witch until two months ago."she replied, somewhat proud of the fact. It was the first time since she had discovered she was a witch that she felt happy over her ignorance, because now it wasn't a strange thing, it was a relate-able thing!

The girl lit up, her nerves seemingly at ease with the admission.

"Me neither!"she said it happily, coming forward, "I'm glad that there's someone else... I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Harriet Potter."

The girl blinked, and her eyes grew wide as her head went back slightly, brows wide. Harriet felt her shrink into herself, since she had expected the girl to be ignorant of her fame, but, she supposed a little sourly, it was probably one of the first things said to any magical child, born of non-magical parents or not.

"Jimmy Cricket! Did you know that you're in a few books?"she said it with a frown, her head tilting to the side. Harriet felt herself blanch.

"What?!"she asked, incredulous, why on earth would they do that!? Part of her could see the sense in it of course, it was a major part of history, a turning point or the end of the war, if what Mister Lupin hinted at was any indication, but it still sort of her made her stomach twist with discomfort.

"Oh yes, I've read all about you!"said Hermione with a deeper frown.

"Oh... Well... That's so strange to think."she replied, eyes wide.

Hermione's head tilted to the side, and she gave her a shy, reassuring smile.

"You really didn't know? I'll lend you the books you're in if you'd like..?"she trailed off, and it she looked as if she was about to apologize or retreat her offer, but Harriet intervened:

"Yeah, I'm curious to see how much they botched up... I mean, I don't even know what happened and I was the only witness really."she said lightly, but embarrassed, yet still eager to learn more about what had occurred that Halloween night...

"Oh, do you like books, then?"she asked, and Harriet made not of the ill concealed eagerness in her voice with a smile.

"I'm planning a marriage in the Spring, not sure which title though. What do you think?"she asked jokingly, and hoped her humor wouldn't botch up another chance at having _real_ friends.

"I suggest a small chapel out side of London, and I hear that Les Miserables is single. The Adventures of Sherlock Homles and I got married last Winter."she said primly and with a straight face, brown eyes sparkling like melted caramel.

"I'm sorry I missed it."her voice was soft and serious, though her lips twitched.

"Beautiful wedding, pity Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde had to crash it."responded Hermione, just as serious, and her lips twitched as well.

"I'm so sorry for that. They can be a handful."

"Indeed."

They stared at each other for half a beat, before the dissolved into straight out laughter.

"You're book mad!"said Hermione, delighted, and Harriet felt the same delight.

"You are too!"she accused, and Hermione grinned. She promptly looked at her watch, seemingly on reflex, and frowned.

"And proud of it! I have to go and find Neville's toad, but I'll talk to you later!"she said, and she held out her hand. Harriet shook it as firmly as she could, and watched as she left.

"Definitely! Good Luck."she grinned as the girl grinned, and disappeared behind the door.

Pausing for minute to look at her flush cheeks, and bright eyes behind her spectacles, Harriet felt something ease in the bottom of her stomach, and she felt a sort of happiness boil beneath her skin. She made a face in the mirror, tugging at her braid and trying to stop the idiotic smile threatening to make its way across her face. She didn't think she had ever seem herself so... Happy. It was strange but not unwelcome change.

She made her way back to the compartment, nearly skipping, when she caught sight of a boy, looking around the floor, muttering to himself much as Hermione had been doing in the bathroom, right in front of her compartment. She hesitated for a beat, wondering if she should wait for him to move or talk to him...

"Hullo."she said. feeling bold over her success at speaking to so many separate people! The boy jumped turning around, his Hogwarts robes swirling around him.

A round face met her's, and warm brown eyes, darker than Hermione's peered nervously at her.

"Hi..Hi."he stuttered, his round face flushing at his words. Harriet smiled shyly back, his nerves leaking into her and taking away her initial boldness.

"Are you looking for a toad?"she asked, curiously, wondering if the boy was Neville.

The boy nodded miserably, wringing his hands.

"My great Uncle gave it to me, and my Gran told me not to lose it."he bemoaned, looking miserable. Harriet shifted slightly.

"Why don't you wait till we reach the school and ask one of the teacher's to help you look for it?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, a surprisingly serious look appearing on his face.

"No, Trevor's my toad, I have to find him... I better tell Hermione to let me look for him by myself."he said, and Harriet saw something other than the nervous boy. She smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could help as well."

"Positive."he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. She nodded at him.

"Alright, but I'll keep an eye out for him."she told him seriously, and grinned when he smiled back, even if the smile was tentative and five times shyer than even her.

"You better change into your robes, were almost to Hogsmeade."he muttered, before he disappeared down the corridor. She entered her compartment, and seeing as Ron already had his uniform, promptly, if nervously, kicked him out so she could change.

When she put on her uniform, she felt the fact that she was going to a school that wasn't Stonewall High, or any silly school Delilah was in sink in. She looked down at the smart and sharp lines, contrasted with the flow of her dark robe. It felt... Right, she suppose, and while she Delilah had looked good in her uniform in a catalog way, Harriet felt as if she just looked natural in her robes. As if she was _meant_ to wear it. She couldn't quite get the tie right, so she let it hang loosely around her neck. When Ron came back in, he was muttering about mosey girls with big hair, adjusting a rather pathetically looking tie.

When he caught sight of her untied one, he promptly untied his poor attempt, and she watched his ears turn rather red with his embarrassment. He adjusted his frayed collar, and tugged at the end of his somewhat short robes, his battered trainers peeking through. She smiled nervously, and was startled when the compartment door opened, a smiling witch greeted them, a trolly full of what looked liked sweets laid out in front of her.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" she asked kindly, and Harriet stepped forward eagerly, hating her lack of foresight at not bring anything to eat, and feeling as if her breakfast had happened a long time ago.

She nearly missed when Ron mumbled his excuse of having brought food, and took out a pack of sandwiches. But, she was more focused on getting her first taste of Mars bars, and was surprised, yet not, when she spied heaps of sweets that looked to be of a more wizarding type. She eyed chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries with some hesitance, wanting to get it all yet wanting to be smart about her spending.

"I'll take four pumpkin pastries, seven cauldron cakes, nine liquorish wands, five butter-beers and ten chocolate frogs... Oh, and a two of Bertie Botts every flavor beans."said a voice, and Harriet jumped.

A boy nearly two feet taller than her,(or that what it felt like to her), with black and yellow stripped tie and edged at his uniform looked down at her when she made her sudden movement, bright gray eyes looking somewhat amused at her reaction. Slipping knuts into the witches' waiting hand, he reached over and secured her plain black tie in his two hands.

"Don't have a clue how to do it?"he asked, and she shook her head, feeling herself flush to the roots of her hair.

He smiled easily, and did it for her, stating each step out loud as he did it. Then he undid it, and gestured for her to do it. Harriet did, and smiled thankfully at the older boy, and was greeted by a smile in return. He ruffled her hair, causing Harriet to flush again.

"There, now you won't have trouble. Can't decided on the sweets?"he asked, and pointed at the trolly. She shook her head again, and hated the fact that she had so easily lost her voice.

He winked at her.

"I take an double order of everything."he said, and reached out to pay for her, a two sickles shining in his hand. Harriet stopped him, embarrassed and partly angry.

"I can pay for myself."she said softly, and frowned as he grinned, and gave the money to the witch anyway.

"Never said you couldn't, but here, let me do this on part of the school, one student as another, welcoming you to our esteemed school... Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said, cheerfully, and gathered up his sweets in a bag, and shoved the other offered bag into her arms.

She staggered under the weight, and he caught her easily to steady her.

"Thank you."she said, flushing to the roots of her hair.

"You're welcome, hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"he said easily, and walked off. She stared off at him for half a beat, before she shook her head, feeling off at the whole exchange.

Boys were weird she decided as she hauled in her massive amount of sweets into the compartment. Ron eyes' bulged, and she shrugged helplessly.

"Some older boy bought them for me, help me eat this mess?"she asked, and Ron, looking down the amount she had, shrugged and dove in with her.

It took them some time to even make a dent in the candy, and Harriet made a mental note to track down the older Hufflepuff boy and demand he take her money. She shook her head, and let out a shriek as a rat sniffed through the sweets.

"Oi! Scabbers!"said Ron happily, grabbing the rat before perching him on his shoulder. She frowned at his gleeful expression, but found herself glad it was a pet.

"Scabbers?"she asked hesitantly, Ron laughed out loud.

"Been in my family for years, he was Percy's rat, but then he got Prefect and he got his new owl Hermes, and I got saddled with this lump."he said it scornfully, but he petted the rat softly and fondly.

Harriet smiled.

"Hagrid, that's the Ground's Keeper, bought me Hedwig. She's my first pet."she said, and looked to the snoozing bird fondly.

"Your first? Didn't you ever want one?"he asked, and she tilted her head to the side at his tone. It was almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Even if I had wanted one, my aunt and uncle would have never allowed it. If I had found one they would've sold it or taken it away."she said honestly, frowning at his disbelieving tone.

"What changed?"he asked.

"I found out I was a witch, Hagrid bought it for me, and they couldn't say a word about it."she said brightly.

"What do you mean found out?"

She chewed for a second on a pumpkin pastry, finding she had never tasted anything so delicious. It was almost too rich for her tongue, almost too sweet. If she had too much she knew she would be fairly sick. She looked up at Ron, and smiled, a little ruefully.

"I didn't know I was a witch until a few months ago."

It was with that statement that their door rattled open, and the boy from Madam Malkin's came in, his face flushed and excited. Two large boys hung around his side, giving Harriet a sense of body guards.

"They say Harriet Potter's on the train, and in this compartment."he said eagerly, his voice still as drawling as ever. He looked around, dismissing Ron, and blinking as he caught sight of her.

"Hullo."she said, smiling slightly at the sight of familiar face. He didn't quite beam back at her, it was a fleeting smile really, but it was eager and bright for the moment it was there.

She smiled back tentatively, and watched as he quietly fell back across from her, sitting next to a fairly puzzled looking Ron.

"Hello! You're the girl from the robe shop."he said, quietly, saying the obvious. She shrugged.

"You're the boy from the robe shop."she said back, and she quickly tugged at her braid. Was that rude to say that back?

The boy gave a slight smirk at her response, and inclined his head.

"Draco Malfoy."

He extended his hand, and Harriet reached out to shake it.

"Harriet Potter, but I suppose you already know that."she said softly, watching as his eyes lit up. The look he was giving her did nothing to ease the sudden tension that filled the compartment.

The boys who had come with him were silent, and she eyed them nervously.

"Ignore them, that's only Crabbe and Goyle. But really, why didn't you tell me you were Harriet Potter?"said the boy, Draco.

She shrugged, and tugged at her braid.

"You never asked."she said promptly, and raised a brow as he smiled.

"Well, now that's all cleared up, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my compartment, there are others there that are plenty eager to met you."he said and it wasn't really a question, more of an expectation.

"Why would she want to do that? Were almost to Hogsmeade and there's really no point of it. She can meet your friends at school."said Ron, frowning slightly. Draco looked over and raised a single pale brow, a frown coming out on his lips.

"I don't think I asked you."he said darkly, contempt coming onto his features.

"Well you didn't ask her either."snapped Ron hotly, jerking forward to glare at the shorter boy. Both Crabbe and Goyle jerked forward as well, and Harriet blanched.

The scenario was quickly dissolving into a familiar sight, and the thought of Ron hunting made her feel ill.

"Red hair. Freckles. Hand-me down robe, I know who you are, my father told me all about you! You're a Weasley."snapped back Draco, eyes narrowing.

"I know all about the Malfoys, too, Dad told me all about you! Dark family of Dark wizards, all for You-Know-Who during the war, and claimed as if you were enchanted and didn't mean a thing when it was over!"

Both boys glared at each other, and Harriet shifted uneasily. With both Crabbe and Goyle looking so large and surly, and Draco and Ron looking so well, angry, she didn't know what to do. It was then that the train felt as if it was slowing down, and a cool voice came announced calmly:

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

It stopped exactly five minutes later, Harriet stood up, and watched with unease as the glaring boys stood up as well.

"Come on, we need to leave."she said softly, and turned to Ron to tie his tie quickly, muttering and nodding as all of the boys followed her out.

Hogsmeade station was a curious, one platform as long as the Hogwart's express, filled with both floating lanterns and throngs of students exiting the long train. Darco and Ron flanked her and _still _glared at each other, following behind her like a pair of bodyguards(with bodyguards along side her right guard). She sighed slightly, feeling distinctively uncomfortable with her 'entourage'. Older students stared as they passed, and Harriet huddled in her coat against the cold night air. A single, giant lantern the size of a horse's head dangled from the grip of a massive hand, and its owner called out:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harri? C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"called out Hagrid, and she beamed up at the giant. He glowed at her, pressing a single hand on her head for a second before he lead the throng of gathering first years away.

They went down a long, narrow path, slick with a recent rain and uneven tilt, going downwards, mostly made of rocks. It got stepper and stepper as they went, and cold, shivering, Harriet wondered where on earth they would end up at the end of the path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The path opened up suddenly, just as Hagrid said it would, and there was a collective gasp of awe at the sight that met them. A enormous, lake that seemed to stretch for miles, smooth and dark, waves splashing gently against the rocks and shore. Across, built on the slightly raised opposite shore was a castle, bright and smokey with torches along its steep walls. Harriet felt her heart beat skip, and her eyes widen at such a sight.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harriet, along with the rest of the first years scrambled to get to a boat, and found herself in a boat with Nevile, Ron, and Hermione, who beamed at the sight of her, and wrinkled her nose at Ron, who returned the look with a scowl. She wondered when they had met, and smiled slightly at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle in the boat over, who looked quite put out, sitting next to a girl who sneered at her when she looked over. Harriet looked around, and smiled as Hargid gave her a wink again.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

The boats propelled themselves forward without another word or motion on Hargid's part. Harriet clutched at the side for a second, feeling something turn in the wood beneath her, and she wondered what on earth was making it move, until she laughed, knowing with certainty that it was, well, _magic_. She watched with interest as they approached a ivy covered cliff side, and didn't follow Hagrid's instructions to duck as the other's did, because, well, Hagrid was the only one tall enough to have a need to duck. Every first year huddled together, jumping into the gravel of the natural harbor that must have been underneath the school, and Nevile, who had been sullen and sniffing the entire boat trip got his toad back, and smiled brightly at her as he clutched the still struggling toad in his hands.

No one spoke, and everyone pressed together and silently followed Hagrid with no prompting on his part. Hermione clutched at her hand, and no one saw because of their robes, Ron settled next to her right, and Draco settled somewhere behind her. Neville was in front of her, and all of them tensed as Hagrid reached an enormous door that even he would be able to go through without a problem. He raised his massive fists, and he knocked three times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form, it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, its publishers, and Warner Brother's. I'm just playing around with a few what-ifs.<strong>

**I LIVE! And I really want to say sorry over not updating, and I hope you like this story... Question, comments, feel free to PM or review, and thank you so much if you do either, and as well for reading!**


End file.
